


La problématique des miracles

by Funambulle



Series: Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alkali Lake, Après AgeofUltron, Après Avengers 2, Black Panther - Freeform, Cameo Tony Stark, Gen, M/M, Road-trip, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers fait des betises, Steve Rogers se fait des amies, bouclier cassé, explosions et adrénaline, le road-trip commence (enfin), ou il essaye, sam est merveilleux, états-unis et canada
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funambulle/pseuds/Funambulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes PARTIE 2</p><p>Après Avengers: Age of Ultron.<br/>Alors que son amitié avec Sam s'étoffe et se transforme doucement, Steve part enfin sur les routes à la recherche de son ami Bucky avec l'aide des Howling Commandos reconstitué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Deuxième partie, deuxième partie les ami.e.s !!!  
> Pour les nouveaux arrivants, je vous rappelle que la première partie s'appelle Icare ou La solitude et se trouve dans la série Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes - si vous voulez comprendre un peu ce qui se passe ici ^^
> 
> Je me demandais si ce genre de prologue ne pouvait pas rebuter certain.e.s puisque c'est un style un peu particulier. J'étais intéressée par le genre du théâtre, uniquement en dialogues, qu'on ne trouve pas du tout dans le domaine de la fanfiction.  
> Un projet que j'aimerais bien mener, en écriture, ça serait d'écrire une pièce de théâtre. M'enfin, je n'ai pas encore la maturité nécessaire.  
> Trêve de bavardages !  
> Bonne lecture à vous !

Toc

Toc

Toc

"Bonjour Madame."

"Bonjour jeune homme. Je suis bien chez Sam Wilson ?"

"Lui-même, Madame. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?"

"Et bien Sam, si vous m'invitiez à entrer, je pourrais peut-être vous expliquer."

"Hum… Oui, bien sûr."

 

"Je peux prendre votre manteau ?"

"Merci jeune homme, ça ira."

"Heu… Asseyez-vous. Est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose ?"

"Merci, non. C'est le lit de Steve ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Le lit de camp, c'est le lit de Steve ?"

"Je ne veux pas être indiscret mais qui êtes-vous, au juste ?"

"Oh, c'est Steve qui m'a parlé de vous. Je suis une vieille amie à lui."

"Je vois..."

"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il a quelques ennuis en ce moment."

"Impossible de louper ça, c'est partout aux infos. J'appelle pas ça des ennuis mais la merde totale."

"Vous aussi, vous êtes inquiet pour lui ?"

"Plutôt ouais…"

"Steve… C'est un bon ami à vous ?"

"Ouais. Ouais, je pense. Je ne peux pas parler pour lui mais, en ce qui me concerne, oui c'est un bon ami."

"Vous allez partir avec lui, à la poursuite du Soldat d'Hiver ?"

"Ouais. Absolument."

"Bien, bien. Excellent."

"Excusez-moi mais… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ? C'est quoi votre nom déjà ?"

"Je m'appelle Peggy Carter, M. Wilson."

"Ah."

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de dissuader Steve de son projet. En vérité, je suis venue là pour l'aider. Est-ce que vous avez quelques minutes à m'accorder, Sam ? Nous aurions besoin de votre aide."

"Et c'est qui, _nous_ , exactement ?"

Peggy Carter sourit.

"Voilà une excellente question, Sam."


	2. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier chapitre de cette seconde partie,  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Petite dédicace en passant pour Lettie-Kebeo, qui est une affreuse béta mais une amie extraordinaire qui supporte mes délires dans le MCU comme Thor supporte les conneries et les sarcasmes de Loki - avec beaucoup de résignation, d'agacement et d'amour. Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes, c'est pour elle avant tout ! En fait, si c'est sur ce site, c'est parce qu'elle ne lit pas mes PDF ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, ce chapitre va contenir des spoilers de Avengers: Age of Ultron
> 
> SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS
> 
> J'ai commencé à écrire Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes avant la sortie du film en me basant sur la bande-annonce et sachez-le tout de suite, je me suis rendue comte que c'était une très très très mauvaise idée. Comme j'aimais trop mon histoire pour en modifier le scénario – et que j'étais feignante – j'ai préféré modifier quelques éléments du film. Par exemple :  
> \- Je nie totalement les dix dernières minutes du film, c'est-à-dire la mort de Pietro, la réplique de Steve ("I'm home now") et Natasha qui broie du noir. Elles n'ont jamais existées. Jamais.  
> \- Le bouclier de Steve s'est cassé durant la bataille finale. Voilà, c'est comme ça, j'ai été bêtement trompée par la bande-annonce (celle où on voit le bouclier brisé en deux) mais c'est pour la bonne cause, ça sert à quelque chose dans l'histoire.  
> \- Vision ne possède pas la Mind Stone/Mind Gem (comment ils ont traduit ça en français ?) Bref, l'espèce de pierre au super-pouvoir qu'il a sur le front. De toute façon, je ne suis pas super fan de Vision (en fait, je ne l'aime carrément pas, pour le moment). Ultron s'est quand même servi du sceptre sur lui pour lui injecter une âme, mais plutôt à la manière de Loki sur Barton si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
> \- Je crois que c'est tout. S'il y a d'autres incohérences, je suis désolée !

  
  


  
L'invasion d'Ultron et ses conséquences tinrent Captain America occupé tout l'été, que ce soit à travers le monde durant la bataille, à l'hôpital puis face au gouvernement, au Conseil Mondial et aux reporters avec son équipe. L'effervescence se calma légèrement à la mi-septembre, quand les médias eurent moins d'informations à se mettre sous la dent et que les Avengers cessèrent d'apparaître publiquement.  
    Steve Rogers était resté avec Thor et Tony Stark, dans la tour A à New York pour se reposer et pour éviter les paparazzis. La sécurité électronique de Stark empêchait quiconque de s'approcher d'eux, ce qui offrait un répit après l'agitation exténuante de l'été. Même Thor était fatigué. Stark était au bout du rouleau. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, se droguait au café ou aux martinis et les cernes mauves sous ses yeux semblaient être incrustés dans sa peau. Les médias s'étaient particulièrement attaqués à lui ; l'avalanche de haine et de critiques l'avait frappé de plein fouet.  
Steve s'était replié sur lui-même. Il broyait du noir. Il avait été ébranlé par la bataille. Ultron avait fait trembler les fondations de ce en quoi il croyait et il avait perdu confiance, et en lui-même et en les autres. Il répondait parfois aux messages inquiets de Sam mais il parlait à peine à ses coéquipiers. Il n'était pas fâché contre eux, il était plutôt reconnaissant de leur présence et de leur soutien silencieux. Il ne se sentait bien que dans le combat, l'équipe soudée autour de lui. C'était un cocon rassurant où il avait un but, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il y avait des gens sur qui se reposer et d'autres à affronter.  
  
Steve ne trouvait de répit que dans la guerre.  
  
Cette pensée l'inquiétait. Cela le forçait à remettre en cause son mode de vie, son avenir. Toutefois, il n'avait plus la force de maintenir l'illusion de Captain America après tout ce battage médiatique. L'image qui lui collait à la peau depuis le sérum était devenue trop lourde à porter, surtout sans son bouclier.  
    Il avait la gorge nouée dès qu'il pensait à cela. Il avait ramené son arme brisée à la tour A après la bataille et, depuis quarante-huit heures, Stark s'acharnait à essayer de le réparer. Il avait voulu lui crier : "Arrête, Tony, tu n'es pas responsable !" mais l'espoir avait fait chavirer son cœur et il avait laissé le génie milliardaire chercher une solution.  
Sans succès.  
    L'escalade de violence avait été impossible à ralentir. La rage et la folie d'Ultron avaient crû jusqu'à ce que Vision parvienne à l'arrêter définitivement.  
Vision, un être mi-technologique mi-organique, créé à la fois par Ultron lui-même et Tony Stark, mélange de Jarvis, des projets d'Ultron et de la magie du sceptre. Ultron avait utilisé le sceptre sur sa création comme un Dr. Frankenstein futuriste – ou comme Loki sur Barton deux ans plus tôt.  
Dieu sait ce qui était dans le sceptre mais cela avait réussi à insuffler une conscience à Vision, tout comme la foudre de Thor lui avait offert la vie.  
Mais le sceptre avait disparu peu après. Les jumeaux l'avaient subtilisé en trahissant Ultron. Il les avait haïs pour ça presque autant qu'il haïssait Tony Stark. Sa rage de destruction avait frappé Pietro de plein fouet – dix balles dans le corps, pas moins. Wanda leur avait avoué, la tête basse, qu'ils avaient déposé le sceptre dans un refuge d'HYDRA, un appartement miteux à Beijing.  
Les jumeaux avaient de l'affection pour l'artefact. Après tout, c'était sa magie qui leur avait permis de devenir ce qu'ils étaient à présent. "Nous voulions juste le mettre à l'abri" expliqua Wanda en se tordant les doigts, des fulgurances rouges jaillissant entre ses paumes. "Nous ne savions pas où l'abriter. À part HYDRA, nous n'avions nulle part où aller. Ça me semblait la meilleure solution."  
Sauf que le sceptre s'était volatilisé une fois de plus. Fury et Hill étaient sur le coup. Elle avait expliqué à Steve en montrant des vidéos floues en noir et blanc : "On pense qu'un de leur soldat est venu le récupérer. Il a ensuite pris un avion Beijing-Vancouver, Canada. Ensuite, la piste se perd." Coup du sort, toutes ses choses perdues – le sceptre, Bruce, Pietro... Il ne se rappelait que trop bien ses visions du bal avec Peggy.  
    Steve ne ressentait pas de rancœur vis-à-vis des jumeaux. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu pour se protéger et survivre. Ils étaient si jeunes. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer ni leur en vouloir.  
Comme il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne pour la destruction de son bouclier…  
  
Il fallait arrêter le robot fou, l'empêcher de créer un astéroïde artificiel et une collision fatale pour l'espèce humaine. Il avait utilisé le bouclier pour clouer Ultron au sol tandis que Vision, Iron Man utilisaient leur puissance de feu et Thor sa foudre pour le réduire en cendres. La force combinée des trois Avengers avait craquelé le bouclier. Il avait cédé lorsque Steve l'avait lancé sur un robot volant. Steve se souvenait encore de son hoquet d'agonie, comment il avait ralenti pendant une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre le combat. Il avait juste repris les deux moitiés et avait continué à se battre.  
L'ironie de tout ça, c'est qu'Ultron avait finalement reçu le coup fatal par Vision, dans la forêt à l'écart du combat. Captain America aurait pu s'épargner le sacrifice de son arme de combat.  
  
Steve s'efforçait de ne pas penser qu'il venait de perdre son bouclier, une pièce de son passé, un lien avec Howard Stark et Peggy, un énième témoignage de la seconde naissance, le symbole de ses combats – par la faute de Stark Junior. Il avait perdu Bucky, deux fois. Il avait perdu Peggy, telle qu'elle était en 1945, avec sa force, sa jeunesse et tous leurs rêves communs. Il avait perdu ses parents et ses amis. Il venait de perdre son bouclier.  
  
Il s'efforçait de penser à ce qui lui restait et ce qu'il avait gagné au vingt-et-unième siècle. Mais ce n'était pas facile.  
  
    Les autres Avengers étaient partis. Bruce était toujours porté disparu. Mais le SHIELD ne faisait pas d'efforts particuliers pour le rechercher. Où qu'il soit, il était probablement en bonne santé et il méritait bien un peu de tranquillité. Natasha et Clint s'étaient volatilisés presque immédiatement après la guerre. Ils n'avaient pas eu à affronter les civils. Natasha tenait à conserver la nouvelle identité qu'elle était en train de se forger. Clint voguait entre sa famille et ses obligations au SHIELD – prendre soin des jumeaux.  
Nick Fury et Maria Hill géraient maintenant la situation.  
Le SHIELD version 2.0, petit oiseau à peine sorti de l'œuf, faisait déjà ses preuves en apaisant les politiques, en agitant un foulard rouge aux journalistes pour les attirer ailleurs et organisant les reconstructions dans les pays qui avaient subi les dégâts des robots. D'ailleurs, comme l'avait dit Maria Hill, les Avengers étaient regardés avec soupçon, il valait mieux se faire discret. Captain America allait pouvoir rester au placard un bon bout de temps après ça. Steve aurait le temps de se consacrer à son projet personnel.  
Mais le cœur n'y était plus.  
  
    Steve aurait aimé avoir l'aide de Wanda et Pietro Maximoff pour traquer l'HYDRA. Après tout, ils appartenaient à l'organisation avant de retourner leur veste. Il restait de nombreux points à éclaircir autour des jumeaux et Steve ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis d'eux. Leurs pouvoirs par exemple, la vitesse surhumaine de Pietro et la magie de Wanda que même Stark n'avait pas pu expliquer entièrement. Et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Autrefois, Steve n'aurait pas douté. Autrefois, Steve accordait sa confiance facilement. Autrefois…  
Le SHIELD était suspicieux et il avait demandé à placer les jumeaux en quarantaine.  
  
Wanda était dans les nouveaux locaux flambants neufs. Elle n'était pas prisonnière mais elle avait accepté de se livrer à des tests pour le SHIELD. Ses pouvoirs surnaturels étonnaient et effrayaient. Pietro était toujours allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, inconscient, placé sous assistance respiratoire. Sans les pouvoirs de sa sœur, il n'aurait pas dû survivre à la dizaine d'impacts de balles qu'il avait pris durant le combat. Barton s'occupait d'eux personnellement, à la fois pour être sûr qu'ils étaient bien traités et aussi pour vérifier qu'ils resteraient bien fidèles aux Avengers. Il devait la vie à Pietro : il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant.

  
    Tant pis pour les jumeaux. La piste de Bucky Barnes ne tenait qu'aux minces informations que Barton lui avait données quatre mois plus tôt – et qui étaient peut-être erronées depuis. Steve soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il était allongé sur le lit de la chambre d'amis que lui avait attribué Stark.  
La tour A était immense et incroyablement luxueuse, mais aussi vide et impersonnelle. Sa chambre était nue, les meubles réduits au strict nécessaire et si Steve était habitué à dormir dans des lieux sans âme, les proportions démesurées de la pièce la rendait clairement inconfortable.  
  
Pourtant, il avait passé la plupart de ses journées dedans, ne sortant que pour les conférences de presse puis lorsque Stark et Thor l'avaient prié de se joindre aux repas. Les deux parties du bouclier étaient dans l'atelier de Stark. Steve ne voulait pas les avoir sous les yeux. La fracture, irréparable, le confrontait à ses propres failles.  
  
Toc  
Toc  
Toc  
  
    Il ouvrit les yeux puis se leva pesamment. Ses gestes avaient perdu leur grâce et leur puissance ordinaire. Thor était dans l'entrée, les épaules aussi larges que l'encadrement de la porte. Steve avait appris à apprécier sa crânerie, son courage, sa générosité. Son énergie rayonnante, écrasante, qui justifiait de le qualifier de dieu. Thor s'était rapproché des autres Avengers, jusqu'à effacer sa différence, jusqu'à les appeler ses compagnons d'armes. Steve devinait qu'il s'agissait là d'un grand honneur que les Asgardiens n'accordaient pas à la légère.  
"Thor" salua-t-il et il resta silencieux, la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
Il était quatre heures du matin. Thor avait revêtu son armure et sa cape ; il devait être sur le point de prendre congé. Steve sentit une pointe de regret à la pensée qu'un autre Avenger s'en allait. Il ne se voyait pas rester en tête-à-tête avec Stark pour affronter le Monde Extérieur.  
"Steve Rogers" dit Thor de sa voix profonde, grondante comme le tonnerre, "J'ai bien réfléchi. Je pense connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait réparer votre bouclier."  
Et c'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle Steve s'attendait.  
  
    Il revêtit un pull et son manteau bleu marine et rejoignit l'Asgardien dans le salon, où les attendait Stark, un verre d'alcool à la main et la mine chiffonnée. Le bouclier attendait sur une table basse en verre, sagement rangé dans un sac en cuir. Thor serra la main de Stark avec force :  
"Merci pour votre hospitalité, ami Stark. En espérant vous revoir bientôt."  
"Au plaisir, Point Break. Passe me voir dès que tu veux" répondit-il.  
Steve fronça les sourcils :  
"Tu ne viens pas ?"  
Stark secoua la tête et grommela :  
"Je ne peux pas. Je suis assigné à résidence jusqu'à nouvel ordre."  
Steve en fut perplexe : comment serait-il possible de réparer le bouclier sans l'aide de Stark ?

  
"Où va-t-on ?" demanda-t-il à Thor.  
Stark répondit pour lui : "Au Wakanda."  
Il fit un geste négligeant de la main pour ouvrir les portes vitrées automatisées qui menaient au balcon. Thor prit son marteau et sortit dehors, dans l'aube naissante. Le vent se leva autour de lui, fit gonfler sa cape et voler ses cheveux dorés.  
"Ami Rogers, vous venez ?"  
Steve lui jeta un regard stupéfait et se tourna vers Stark.  
"On n'y va pas en avion ?"  
Stark eut un sourire sarcastique.  
"Voyons, Captain, tu ne vas pas refuser un vol privé avec un dieu nordique ! Thor Airlines, meilleure ligne privée !"  
Steve carra les épaules et accrocha le sac dans son dos avec prudence avant de rejoindre Thor.  
"C'est où, le Wakanda ?"  
Thor haussa les épaules.  
"Je ne connais pas bien la géographie de Midgard. À une heure de vol, d'après Tony."  
"Quoi ?"  
Thor fit tournoyer Mjöllnir et empoigna Steve par la taille, qui recula instinctivement mais ne put échapper à la poigne décidée du dieu. L'instant d'après, Thor tendit son marteau vers le ciel ils s'envolèrent en dispersant les nuages.

Tony Stark regarda le point rouge disparaître à l'horizon en sirotant son verre.  
"FRIDAY, j'espère que tu as gardé une vidéo de la tête du Captain au décollage. Impayable ! Je veux pouvoir regarder ça en boucle dans mes vieux jours !"  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre.... Black Panther !!!


	3. Rêves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les aventures de Steve et Thor au Wakanda...
> 
>  
> 
> Je publie ce chapitre en avance pour fêter une bonne nouvelle qu'a reçu ma meilleure amie)  
> (Lettie, surprise !!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny fact.  
> Quand j'ai vu CA:TWS au cinéma pour la première fois, je n'étais pas encore tout à fait tombée dans le chaudron de la passion pour l'univers Marvel. J'aimais bien Avengers mais je trouvais ça ridicule mais, surtout, je n'avais pas vu CA:TFA parce que rien que la bande-annonce me paraissait pitoyable, cliché et cucul-la-praline.  
> (Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je suis quand même aller voir le 2...  
> Si, je sais ! Pour les fesses de Chris Evans...)  
> Et du coup, lors de cette fameuse scène dans les rues de Washington, lorsque Steve affronte le Winter Soldier pour la première fois et qu'il dit "Bucky...", d'une voix choquée, et que ledit Bucky répond : "Who the hell is Bucky ?", la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est : "Oui Steve, explique nous un peu qui est Bucky !!!" parce que je n'avais AUCUNE IDÉE de qui était Bucky...  
> J'ai dû revoir CA:TFA pour mieux comprendre l'intrigue. Ça en devient tout de suite plus tragique, une fois qu'on sait QUI est Bucky ^^

 

 

 

Si Steve n'aimait pas particulièrement les véhicules volants, il détesta franchement le vol avec Thor. C'était on ne pouvait plus inconfortable, oppressé par le bras de Thor et plaqué contre son armure – et assez gênant également. Le vol lui sembla interminable. Thor allait si vite que Steve ne pouvait distinguer que des tâches de couleur floues, comme un tableau d'art moderne, et il n'avait aucune idée de là où ils allaient. Il finit par fermer les yeux et à essayer de penser à autre chose tout en priant pour arriver le plus vite possible. Enfin, enfin, Thor ralentit et lâcha Steve sur le sol avant de se poser à son tour.

                Steve n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils avaient atterri mais la matinée était déjà bien avancée et il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Il retrouva son équilibre sur le sol, l'estomac retourné mais heureux d'être de nouveau sur la terre ferme. Thor avait également l'air satisfait et n'était pas du tout incommodé par la chaleur. Steve s'empressa de retirer son manteau et son pull et resta en tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes sous un soleil de plomb. Il observa les environs. Ils étaient en ville, entouré d'immeubles et la foule les dévisageait, les yeux ronds, en prenant soin de laisser un espace dégagé autour d'eux.

Mais quelque chose était différent. L'air était épais, brûlant. Il y avait des palmiers dans les rues. Les passants ne parlaient pas tous anglais et Steve ne reconnaissait pas la langue, chantante, pleine d'arabesques et d'élégance. D'ailleurs, la plupart des gens avaient la peau noire. Steve et Thor dénotaient déjà par leur arrivée intempestive mais ils ne pouvaient pas espérer se fondre dans la masse.

"Thor, où on est ?" demanda Steve une nouvelle fois.

Il n'était pas inquiet mais il se sentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il ne maitrisait pas la situation.

"Au Wakanda, mon ami."

"J'ai l'impression de faire des allers-retours…"

Ils s'étaient rendus sur les côtes africaines durant la guerre contre Ultron.

Steve se frotta les tempes. La ville ressemblait à Washington, sauf pour quelques points. Steve ne connaissait du monde que l'Europe des années de guerre mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas une capitale occidentale.

Thor lui fit signe de venir et jeta Mjöllnir sur son épaule. Il était déjà parti d'un bon pas sur le trottoir. On s'écartait sur son passage, la bouche entrouverte sur sa cape rouge, sa taille démesurée, son assurance écrasante. Steve le suivit et redemanda :

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée" répondit Thor avec un sourire dans la voix.

Steve soupira et ajusta son sac sur son épaule. Il suivit Thor dans les rues en essayant d'imiter sa décontraction, même si les regards curieux lui piquetaient la peau. Il contempla la ville inconnue avec des yeux curieux.

Les voitures étaient différentes, d'une marque inconnue – Steve pensa à Sam et à son frère Lee. Les enseignes sur les boutiques étaient parfois en anglais, parfois en arabe, parfois dans une langue inconnue. Mais l'intérieur était pareil aux magasins américains, mêmes produits, mêmes étalages en abondance. Il y avait aussi des vendeurs ambulants, avec des fruits sur des étals ou éparpillés sur des toiles de jute à même le sol. Steve se demanda quelle monnaie était utilisée ici.

Certaines rues transversales étaient barrées pour cause de travaux et Steve se demanda si c'était à cause du combat entre Hulk et Iron Man. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de morts avaient causé la folie du Hulk – c'étaient des nombres que Steve avait appris à éviter – mais le docteur Banner était considéré comme criminel dans ce pays.

Un panneau lumineux indiquait – Wakanda Central, 10:00 AM, 27°C– et sa montre cinq heures quinze – décalage horaire.

"C'est par là" précisa obligeamment Thor en indiquant la direction avec Mjöllnir et Steve fronça les sourcils.

"Tu sais où tu vas, finalement ?"

"J'ai vu le bâtiment en survolant la ville mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon."

"Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas posé sur le toit directement ?"

Thor lui adressa un regard troublé.

"Il n'est pas très poli d'entrer chez des inconnus sans autorisation. De plus, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air intrusif ou belliqueux."

"Oh, sûr. Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ?"

Thor sourit : "Je vous ai pris au dépourvu, ami Rogers, je vous prie de m'excuser. Si j'en crois les informations que notre ami Stark a trouvé, dans cette ville réside quelqu'un en mesure de nous aider. Je le connais sous le nom de Rígr, mais vous autres humains l'appelez T'Challa ou Black Panther."

"Black Panther ?"

Thor acquiesça.

Steve avait l'impression que plus Thor répondait à ses questions, plus il était perdu.

"Comment tu le connais ?"

Thor baissa la tête, brièvement, comme s'il était gêné.

"C'était un Asgardien. Il est possible qu'il ne soit pas très heureux de me voir."

Steve se mordit la langue pour éviter de laisser échapper une exclamation surprise. D'autres Asgardiens sur Terre ? Depuis quand et pourquoi ? Il espéra que ce T'Challa ressemblait plus à Thor qu'à Loki et qu'il n'allait pas se retrouver coincé dans un combat entre deux immortels. Mais Thor était plongé dans ses pensées et Steve fit un effort conscient pour lui faire confiance. Entre tous les Avengers, Thor était le plus honnête, le moins susceptible de le trahir. Toutefois, il restait sur le qui-vive.

                Ils traversèrent une grand-place encombrée par un flot de travailleurs en costume trois-pièces ou en jupe cintrée, de motocyclettes encombrées de sacs et de cageots, de jeunes en tenue décontractée plus adaptée à la chaleur, certains habillés de vêtements colorés et d'étoffes pleines de motifs. Thor fendit la marée comme la proue d'un navire, impassible. Steve suivit dans son sillage, embarrassé par les visages stupéfaits. Ils se dirigeaient vers un immeuble tout de verre et d'acier, compact à la base et qui s'affinait en s'élevant. De son œil d'artiste, Steve nota les vitres réfléchissantes qui renvoyaient l'azur, la géométrie des vitres et l'irrégularité de la façade tout en diagonales. Un édifice discret mais dont l'architecture témoignait d'un souci de modernité et de richesse.

                Thor passa les portes automatiques sans ciller et s'adressa au secrétaire de l'accueil dans la langue locale. Steve envia la capacité des Asgardiens à parler n'importe quelle langue avec facilité. Le sourire de Thor était irrésistible. Quoiqu'il ait dit, le secrétaire décrocha son téléphone et indiqua les fauteuils de la réception. Ils s'assirent. La scène était surréelle. Steve, à côté d'un dieu vêtu d'une cape rouge et d'une armure, tenant en son poing un marteau magique, assis sur des fauteuils de luxe, dans ce hall d'immeuble blanc et désert situé il ne savait où.

"Monsieur T'Challa a accepté de vous recevoir" avertit le secrétaire en anglais.

Thor hocha la tête en remerciement.

"Souhaitez-vous laisser vos affaires personnelles au vestiaire ?"

Thor déposa son marteau et reçut en échange un carton numéroté qu'il regarda avec perplexité. Avec un sourire, Steve observa la jeune fille écarquiller les yeux devant le colosse puis essayer de soulever l'arme sans succès.

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre…"

Ils suivirent sagement le secrétaire à travers les couloirs de parquet cramoisi largement éclairés par les baies vitrés. La décoration était la même que chez Stark : réduite au minimum. Il y a deux types de personnes fortunés, pensa Steve, ceux qui privilégient l'opulence et la profusion et les autres, qui favorisent l'aseptisation et le minimalisme.

                L'ascenseur les propulsa vers les hauteurs. Thor réduisait les dimensions de la cabine à celle d'un placard à balai. Il paraissait nerveux. Il avait un pli soucieux sur le front.

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il acceptera de nous aider" murmura-t-il à Steve.

Il posa la main sur son bras.

"L'important, c'est d'essayer. Merci de m'aider, en tout cas."

 

                L'ascenseur les déposa dans un bureau aux luxueux lambris de bois et à la vue sensationnelle sur Wakanda Central. Steve et Thor firent quelques pas circonspects à l'intérieur, leurs pas résonnants dans le silence de la pièce. Steve se tendit lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et qu'un inconnu entra. Il devait faire la taille de Steve et il avait la peau noire ébène, très mate. Bien qu'il portât un pantalon de costume et des chaussures de cuir, sa chemise blanche était déboutonnée et sa cravate ajustée à la va-vite. Si Thor ne l'avait pas prévenu, Steve l'aurait trouvé très élégant et impressionnant. Mais il sut immédiatement qu'il venait d'Asgard, à ses yeux dorés et au halo de charisme qui l'enveloppait, semblable à celui de Thor.

Le supposé T'Challa n'accorda pas un regard à Steve. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Thor et ressemblait à un rapace, surpris puis vigilant, préoccupé.

"Thor…"

" Rígr."

Les salutations ne détendirent pas l'atmosphère. Si possible, T'Challa se tendit encore plus, l'air de se demander s'il allait fondre sur sa proie ou s'envoler à l'abri.

"Ici, je suis T'Challa. De tout Asgard, je vous croyais le moins susceptible de venir sur ce royaume."

"J'ai changé" dit Thor d'une voix sincère.

"Et quel est le motif de votre venue ?" répondit-il d'une voix cinglante.

"Je viens requérir votre aide – "

"Vous pourrez dire à votre père" le coupa-t-il "Que j'ai coupé les ponts avec Asgard plus de cent ans auparavant et que je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Je ne suis plus sous les ordres du Père-de-toutes-choses depuis qu'il m'a _banni_. Je regrette, je ne peux pas vous aider."

Steve fut surpris de la violence du ton, de la posture défensive de l'homme. Thor s'avança d'un pas.

"Je ne suis pas venu ici sur ordre d'Odin"

T'Challa eut un reniflement méprisant. Thor fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

"Je ne suis plus le jeune homme arrogant que vous avez connu jadis sur Asgard. Du moins j'ose croire que j'ai changé. Je suis venu avec mon frère d'armes, Steve Rogers. C'est lui qui aurait besoin de vos services."

Le regard de faucon de T'Challa inspecta Steve avant de revenir sur Thor, toujours aussi méfiant.

"Où est Mjöllnir ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je l'ai laissé au vestiaire" expliqua Thor en agitant le carton pour prouver sa bonne foi.

"Et ce n'est pas une requête du Père-de-toutes-choses ?"

Thor secoua la tête. "Voilà plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas vu mon père. Comme je n'ai pas voulu hériter du trône, il règne sur Asgard. Je vis sur Midgard désormais."

T'Challa écarquilla les yeux imperceptiblement. Ses épaules se détendirent, il quitta la position de combat qu'il avait adopté, un pied en retrait et les bras raidis. Steve profita de l'accalmie pour s'avancer et tendre la main.

"Steve Rogers, enchanté."

T'Challa hésita une seconde avant de lui serrer la main.

"Êtes-vous… Captain America ?"

Steve s'était habitué bon gré mal gré au surnom mais il était toujours désagréable de s'entendre appelé ainsi d'emblée.

"En chair et en os."

"Vous êtes un Avenger."

Steve acquiesça, ses pieds profondément plantés sur le sol, un peu écartés.

T'Challa regarda les deux hommes.

"Vous faites équipe avec le Hulk, si je ne m'abuse…"

Thor et Steve échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils ne savaient que trop bien les ravages qu'il avait fait ici, quelques mois auparavant.

"Le Docteur Banner est un excellent ami à nous" répondit Steve en optant pour la diplomacie.

"Et que puis-je pour vous ?"

T'Challa était toujours distant mais il avait perdu sa nuance agressive. Steve fouilla dans son sac pour en extirper les deux parties sectionnées du bouclier. Comme prévu, il ressentit une crampe à l'estomac en voyant son arme ainsi mutilée.

"Thor pensait que vous pourriez le réparer. En seriez-vous capable ?"

T'Challa lui prit le bouclier des mains et l'inspecta. Sur ses traits, la méfiance fut remplacée par une émotion plus douce, plus triste. Il releva le regard, fixa Steve qui remua sur ses pieds devant son regard particulier, jeta un œil à Thor et tourna les talons.

"Venez !"

Il repartit par là où il était venu. Steve et Thor échangèrent un regard et le suivirent. Derrière la porte, ils entrèrent dans un atelier. Steve eut du mal à mettre un nom clair sur la pièce, tant elle était encombrée. La mezzanine à l'étage ressemblait à une bibliothèque avec des étagères garnies jusqu'au plafond et des piles de manuscrits sur des fauteuils en cuir et sur les marches. Ce niveau-ci était plein d'un bric-à-brac sans nom. Les tables croulaient sous les feuilles volantes, les armes, les carnets et des locaux remplis de substances indéfinies, il y avait des gris-gris et des amulettes accrochés aux murs ainsi que des lances, des boucliers en bois et des parures Massaïs, trois ordinateurs étaient allumés avec des restes de repas à côté, des vieilles horloges européennes et des vieux articles de journaux jaunis dans des cadres de verre trônaient au dessus d'une armoire dont les portes semblaient ployer sous le fouillis qu'elle contenait et les tiroirs du bureau vomissaient de la paperasse à n'en plus finir. L'air sentait les épices et le café froid.

                T'Challa avait descendu un escalier en colimaçon qui menait à un véritable atelier, beaucoup plus rangé. Sur les établis, Steve repéra des gadgets étranges qui semblaient menaçants et des armes réelles dangereuses. Il fut interpellé par le costume noir et le masque pendus à un cintre dans un coin et aperçut, au fond de la pièce, un tatami et des cibles de lancer.

                T'Challa poussa les outils de bricolage pour faire de la place et posa le bouclier sur l'établi dégagé. En quelques gestes précis, il saisit une loupe et commença à étudier la fracture sans plus prêter attention à ses deux invités. Thor resta en retrait pour essayer de se faire plus discret et regardait les instruments technologiques autour de lui avec curiosité. Steve essayait de juguler l'espoir qui montait en lui. Puis, il plaça le bouclier entre deux supports aimantés, où il resta en lévitation, et pianota sur un écran tactile. Un rayon de particules dorées, comme un ruisseau de sable, enveloppa le bouclier.

"Une forge d'âmes" souffla Thor. "Vous avez réussi à en recréer une ici, sur Midgard !"

T'Challa ne répondit pas. Les sourcils froncés, il scrutait les données qui s'affichaient sur son écran.

"Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose sur Terre était assez puissant pour briser du vibranium…" marmonna-t-il.

"Ultron" dit Steve laconiquement.

T'Challa lui jeta un coup d'œil brièvement. "Oui, j'en ai entendu parler… Pensais vraiment pas voir ça un jour…"

Il éteignit la machine au faisceau doré et tapota le métal du doigt :

"Ce bouclier, c'est Howard Stark qui vous l'a donné ?"

Steve sursauta. La question lui sembla incongrue.

"Oui" répondit-il prudemment. "Pendant la guerre, en 1943. C'est un prototype, le seul modèle au monde. C'était le plus performant."

T'Challa posa une main possessive sur le vibranium.

"C'est moi qui ait forgé ce bouclier."

"Pardon ?"

"C'est moi qui l'ait forgé. J'ai bien connu Howard Stark. Un bon ami, si l'on peut dire…"

Steve pencha la tête sur le côté : "Howard Stark avait des relations avec Asgard ?"

T'Challa jeta un regard furieux à Thor avant de se concentrer sur Steve.

"Je ne suis plus d'Asgard. Votre ami vous racontera toute l'histoire si cela vous intéresse, pour ma part, c'est du passé. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour m'adapter à la Terre et pour trouver ma place. J'ai déjà tout perdu une fois ; pas question de recommencer de zéro encore."

Steve demanda, curieux :

"Et depuis, vous vivez ici sur Terre… Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ?"

T'Challa eut un sourire ténu, le premier.

"J'ai été élu roi en 1936. Depuis, je gouverne le Wakanda du mieux que je peux."

Steve leva les sourcils d'étonnement.

"Roi ? Vous êtes, heu… Le premier roi que je rencontre. J'espère que je n'ai pas commis d'impair. Il y a des codes à respecter ou…"

Le sourire de T'Challa s'élargit et Steve se détendit sans réfléchir. Il engloba l'atelier du bras.

"Je ne suis pas un souverain très conventionnel. De toute façon, j'ai bien peur que mon petit royaume ne le cède devant la puissance d'Asgard."

Thor grogna : "Je ne suis que prince. Et comme j'ai refusé la couronne, j'ai perdu quelques prérogatives. Sur Midgard, je ne suis qu'un individu comme les autres."

T'Challa inclina la tête : "En effet, vous avez changé, prince Thor. Et je suis content de dire que c'est pour le mieux."

Thor le remercia d'un signe de tête. Steve regarda les deux hommes en se promettant de poser plus de questions à Thor ensuite.

Il leur proposa de boire quelque chose, ce que Thor accepta immédiatement. Ils remontèrent au milieu du capharnaüm et leur hôte déplaça quelques monceaux de paperasses, des circuits électroniques démontés, un masque en bois gravé, des sachets d'herbe à fumer et des béchers pour libérer trois fauteuils trapus et une table basse. Le secrétaire arriva bientôt pour apporter trois chopes de bière – "Elle ne vaut pas celle d'Asgard mais c'est la meilleure que j'ai trouvé sur Terre".

Steve voulut savoir : "Où est situé le Wakanda exactement, en Afrique, je veux dire ?"

T'Challa fronça les sourcils : "Entre le Kenya et l'Uganda, au bord du Lac Victoria. Ce n'est pas un pays qui attire l'attention, pourtant il a été à la pointe de la technologie depuis son indépendance."

"Grâce à la technologie d'Asgard ?" demanda Steve.

Il haussa les épaules : "J'ai fait de mon mieux pour en faire un pays libre et fier."

Comme Steve le regardait d'un air attentif, il continua :

"Je suis arrivé au Wakanda au début du vingtième siècle – pour être exact, le Bifrost m'a déposé ici par hasard. Je n'avais rien, seulement mes réserves de vibranium et ma science de la technologie asgardienne. J'ai aidé ce pays à repousser les colons britanniques, je les ai aidés à gagner leur indépendance. Les livres d'histoire ont tendance à l'oublier mais le Wakanda a été le premier pays indépendant d'Afrique, en 1911."

"Je l'ignorais" admit Steve.

"Comme la plupart des pays occidentaux, j'imagine. Mais c'est aussi bien comme ça. Nous vivons en autarcie ; la plus grande richesse du pays est sa production industrielle et technologique. Nous avons des laboratoires plus avancés que la Silicon Valley ou les technopôles d'Europe, d'Australie et de Taïwan. Mais bon, ce que nous perdons en réputation, nous le gagnons en tranquillité."

"Comment avez-vous connu Howard Stark ?"

Steve but une gorgée de bière – pas mauvaise.

"Longue histoire" répondit T'Challa en étirant ses jambes. "Le petit Howard a toujours été quelqu'un de remarquable intelligent. Vous le connaissez bien ?"

Steve haussa les épaules : "On a fait la guerre ensemble. Il m'a donné quelques bons coups de mains. Il fabriquait mon équipement, personnellement. Je l'estimais beaucoup."

"Je ne sais pas s'il vous l'a dit mais il venait d'un milieu pauvre. Ses parents n'étaient que des ouvriers qui gagnaient une misère et vivaient au jour le jour. Je pense qu'il en a toujours gardé des traces, une frustration, une volonté de revanche et un besoin de prouver sa richesse au monde entier. Il avait changé, en vieillissant, il était plus insensible… Tout aussi brillant par contre. Mais quand il était jeune, pas question qu'il fasse des études, ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens. Au fait, Thor, comment trouvez-vous la bière ?"

"Elle ne vaut pas celle d'Asgard mais elle est bien meilleure que les substituts qu'on trouve dans les tavernes de Midgard" approuva Thor avec le sourire.

"Bref, le jeune Howard qui avait soif d'apprendre et la rage de conquérir le monde, le jour de sa majorité, a embarqué sur un navire à destination de l'Afrique avec les économies qu'il avait gagné en étant cireur de chaussures après l'école. Il a traversé tout le continent d'Ouest en Est jusqu'à arriver ici. Il lui restait, quoi, cinquante cents en poche."

Steve était immergé dans le récit et essayait de faire correspondre le scientifique brillant et vantard qu'il connaissait avec cet adolescent acharné.

"Car figurez-vous qu'il avait entendu parler, par hasard, dans un article de journal, du Wakanda, de sa technologie de pointe et de ses universités gratuites. Ça n'a pas été facile mais il a fini par intégrer la faculté et il s'est vite démarqué, suffisamment pour qu'il attire mon attention. De fil en aiguille, j'ai fini par lui proposer un stage dans mon laboratoire personnel. C'était agréable de trouver un esprit à ma hauteur."

T'Challa finit son verre et poursuivit :

"Il ne serait pas très content que je dise ça mais j'ai influencé nombre de ses inventions – pas forcément les meilleures ou les plus utiles, d'ailleurs. On ne s'est jamais perdu de vue. On s'est toujours retrouvé régulièrement, pour boire un verre et discuter mécanique ou philosophie. Quel sens donner à nos inventions, quelle direction donner au monde, ce genre de questions. Il ne suffit pas d'inventer, cela implique aussi des responsabilités. Je n'ai jamais rencontré son fils, par contre, comment est-il ?"

"C'est un homme bon" affirma Thor avec toute sa conviction. "Un frère d'armes également, c'est un honneur de combattre avec lui."

Steve se tut. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Tony Stark, il entendait la voix d'Howard. T'Challa ne mentionna pas Ultron mais qu'il en avait sûrement entendu parler après tout le battage médiatique.

"Lorsqu'il m'a demandé conseil dans les années quarante, pour construire des armes plus performantes, je l'ai aidé. Et quand il m'a demandé quel matériau utiliser pour construire le bouclier le plus résistant possible, j'ai repris mon marteau et j'ai forgé le modèle que vous m'avez apporté."

"Il était réticent à me le confier, au début" se rappela Steve.

"Bien sûr" rit T'Challa, "C'est un modèle unique, ça n'a pas de prix. Mais il vous l'a donné finalement. Peut-être la plus grande richesse d'Howard Stark, ce bouclier, plus que ses avions, ses villas ou ses voitures… Et il vous l'a donné. Il était plus généraux qu'il n'en avait l'air."

Steve hocha la tête, un peu sonné, un peu perdu. Il savait que le vibranium était un métal rare ; mais il ignorait que le bouclier comptait autant pour Howard affectivement.

"Est-ce que vous allez pouvoir le réparer ?" murmura-t-il.

"Bien sûr" approuva T'Challa avec certitude. "Je l'ai forgé une fois. Je peux bien le faire une seconde fois."

Il se leva et fourragea autour des ordinateurs, souleva quelques tas de papier, écarte une tablette tactile, un plateau de vaisselle sale et des plans mystérieux avant de trouver un morceau de plastique noir, épais comme une pièce de monnaie et long comme un crayon.

"Tenez. Je vous contacterais via ce téléphone pour vous prévenir quand il sera prêt."

Steve ne prit pas l'engin et le questionna d'une voix nerveuse :

"Il ne serait pas possible de le réparer maintenant ?"

Thor se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise, comme si Steve avait commis un impair. T'Challa fronça les sourcils et dit d'un ton sec :

"J'ai plusieurs rendez-vous au cours de la semaine que mon titre ne me permet pas d'annuler sur un coup de tête. Et le vibranium n'est pas un simple métal. Pour le faire fondre, les forges doivent le maintenir à la bonne température pendant huit jours. Il s'agit d'un travail manuel de longue haleine !"

"Je ne voulais pas être impoli. Mais je n'aurais pas l'occasion de revenir en Afrique avant de longs mois. J'ai… J'ai d'autres obligations qui ne peuvent pas attendre."

T'Challa resta silencieux quelques instants.

"Je vous ferais savoir lorsque votre bouclier sera prêt. Gardez le téléphone à portée de main, vous ne pourrez pas me contacter avec un autre appareil. À ce moment-là, nous pourrons nous arranger pour que je vous le fasse parvenir."

Steve le remercia avec sincérité. Il réussit à déployer sur ses lèvres le premier sourire sincère depuis quelques semaines. Il discuta ensuite des ailes de Sam. Il lui donna le dossier **Exo-7 Falcon** , avec le dernier design des ailes, le plan des mécanismes et demanda s'il était possible d'en fabriquer des pareilles. T'Challa pinça les lèvres : Steve n'avait personne d'autre pour s'occuper de cela ? Il dut expliquer qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au SHIELD et que Tony Stark avait d'autres soucis plus importants en ce moment. T'Challa ne promit rien et Steve ne se faisait pas d'illusion – mais au moins, il avait essayé.

Thor récupéra son marteau au vestiaire et donna à T'Challa une bonne poignée de main façon Asgard – qui consistait à tenter de broyer les jointures de son pair. Ce dernier ajouta, alors qu'ils étaient sur le départ :

"Au fait, Thor, je ne vous ai pas demandé : comment vont vos parents ? Et Loki ?"

Steve tressaillit à la mention du nom honni. Thor baissa la tête et regarda au loin. On ne voyait que son profil, son air grave et ses yeux pensifs. Sa bouche avait pris un pli amer et il attendit une minute avant de répondre :

"Mon père vieillit. Ma mère est morte l'année dernière, tout comme mon frère."

Steve sentit son cœur sombrer. Il savait pour Loki – Thor le leur avait dit. Mais il n'avait pas parlé de sa mère. T'Challa eut l'air choqué et décontenancé.

"Toutes mes condoléances" murmura-t-il avec douceur. "Votre mère est irremplaçable. Et j'aimais beaucoup votre frère."

Thor hocha la tête en regardant ses pieds. "Je sais. Il est mort avec honneur."

Steve masqua sa surprise. Thor avait défendu Loki lors de son invasion mais c'était autre chose d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre parler de lui avec sympathie. Le dieu se secoua pour disperser son chagrin et commença à faire tourner Mjöllnir. Steve regarda le marteau avec aversion.

"Est-ce qu'on rentre à New York ?"

Thor haussa les sourcils.

"Je peux vous déposer où vous voulez, Steve Rogers, tant que je connais la destination."

Steve fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air assuré :

"Sinon, on peut aller directement à Londres. Ça t'évitera de faire un détour."

Thor accepta et Steve en soupira de soulagement. Ils remercièrent T'Challa encore une fois, puis ils décollèrent.

 

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain Chapitre, c'est heu...  
> Y a Jane et Darcy, et Sam, et Peggy et Sharon et... d'autres personnages tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres !
> 
> N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, de T'Challa ou de Thor ^^


	4. Chimères

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Délicate discussion entre Thor et Steve. Ce dernier croise ensuite la route de Jane et Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Désolé, j'ai réagencé les chapitres. plus de Jane et Darcy à la fin de celui-là)

Steve retrouva avec délice les pavés des trottoirs londoniens une demi-heure après. La bière dansait dans son estomac et il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille. Thor l'entraina dans un immeuble en brique avec la force de l'habitude. La porte de l'appartement dans lequel il s'engouffra n'était pas fermée.

"Jane ?" cria-t-il et Steve comprit que c'était là où il habitait avec sa compagne – une scientifique ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ressentit une pointe d'envie inhabituelle qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser.

"Elle est pas là…" grogna une jeune femme qui arrivait dans la cuisine en traînant les pieds. Elle avait un pantalon informe, un tee-shirt trop grand et un bol de céréales à la main.

"Darcy !" s'exclama Thor, "Laisse-moi te présenter mon ami, Steve Rogers. Steve, voici Darcy. Où est Jane ?"

"Elle est partie à l'université" répondit-elle en mâchonnant une cuillerée de céréales, "Voir un collègue de Selvig ou je ne sais qui."

Elle reluqua Steve de haut en bas et un sourire ravi s'épanouit sur son visage.

"Thor, tu devrais ramener tes amis plus souvent à la maison. Par contre, je te préviens, Jane est furieuse contre toi" ajouta Darcy à l'attention de Thor. Celui-ci ne releva pas la pique. Il accrocha son marteau au portemanteau et lança "Attends-moi cinq minutes, Steve, je vais me changer" avant de s'engouffrer dans une chambre comme une tornade. Darcy essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton décontracté.

Steve décroisa les bras et secoua la tête. "Merci, on va aller grignoter dans un café."

"Hu hu. Tu ne serais pas… Captain America, par hasard ?"

Steve inclina la tête pour acquiescer, un peu fatigué.

"Wow" s'exclama la dénommée Darcy, "Enchantée."

Ils avaient quitté le Wakanda vers onze heures. À Londres, l'horloge de la cuisine indiquait presque neuf heures. Thor revint en habits civils et Steve ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris de le voir avec une chemise rayée et un jean. Sa tenue à la mode ne collait pas avec l'aura de puissance qui émanait de lui.

 

                "Je ne savais pas que Jane et toi aviez des colocataires" dit Steve une fois dans les escaliers.

"Darcy ? Oh non, c'est l'assistante de Jane. Sa stagiaire… Elle l'aide dans ses recherches mais elle n'est pas payée – elle le répète au moins six fois par jour. Du coup, elle habite chez Jane. Jane a hérité de l'appartement de sa mère et elle reste ici le temps de finir certains travaux."

"Et ça se passe bien avec Jane ?" tenta Steve timidement.

Thor lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et dit : "Je suis un homme comblé."

Il détourna le regard et admit avec tendresse : "Parfois, je me demande ce qu'elle me trouve."

Steve éclata de rire. Thor le guida dans les rues encore une fois vers un café-restaurant du quartier qu'il connaissait bien. Steve était impressionné de voir la vitesse à laquelle l'asgardien s'était fondu dans la société. Les rues de Londres n'avaient pas tant changé que ça – soulagement ! Certes, il y avait plus de voitures et des feux à chaque intersection mais les taxis noirs et les bus rouges faisaient toujours partie du décor, les murs de brique et les façades victoriennes avaient pris quelques rides mais restaient familiers. Et puis, il n'avait pas séjourné à Londres bien longtemps, à l'époque…

                C'était agréable d'aller manger avec Thor au restaurant. Parce que lui aussi se sentait parfois maladroit et que lui aussi n'hésitait pas à commander trois fois un petit-déjeuner anglais et deux chopes de café. Lui et Steve entamèrent leurs œufs brouillés et leur saucisse de bon appétit et mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Steve ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet de façon délicate et il finit par lâcher de brut en blanc :

"Je suis désolée pour ta mère. J'ignorais que…" Il se sentit indélicat et grossier au possible. "Si tu veux en parler, je suis là."

Thor n'eut pas l'air d'en être incommodé, surpris peut-être. Il arqua les sourcils et répondit, la bouche pleine : "Merci, Steve."

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur première assiette, pendant qu'ils attendaient la deuxième, qu'il dit d'une voix rude :

"Elle est morte à l'automne dernier. Durant une attaque contre Asgard. C'était en partie de ma faute d'ailleurs. Je… C'est dur. C'est toujours dur. Je pensais qu'au bout de quelques mois, ça irait mieux mais… C'est comme un trou, là" dit-il maladroitement en montrant sa poitrine. Steve comprenait trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Il souffla :

"Ils ne cessent jamais de nous manquer. Ceux que l'on a aimé, ceux qu'on a perdu."

Thor hocha la tête et détourna son regard de celui de Steve.

"Elle me manque. On n'habitue à l'immortalité, on pense qu'on a l'éternité devant nous et puis…"

Il croisa les bras et se renfonça contre le dossier de la banquette.

"J'ai essayé de réparer mes torts. Je voulais la venger. Et puis, j'ai découvert que même si l'on gagne une bataille, on perd autre chose en contrepartie."

_À mon réveil, on m'a dit ce qu'on avait gagné._

_On ne m'a pas dit ce qu'on avait perdu._

Steve savait.

"J'ai entrainé Loki dans cette vengeance folle pour ma mère. Le jour d'après, je perdais aussi mon frère."

Steve pinça les lèvres et se concentra sur le flux des véhicules plutôt que de montrer à Thor un regard dénué d'empathie. Il se rappelait bien de l'asgardien psychopathe qui avait réveillé les monstres que Steve ne voulait jamais avoir à affronter de nouveau – d'anciens cauchemars, des trains hurlants et des nazis fanatiques galvanisés par un cube bleu d'énergie pure. Il se rappelait de Loki, prêt à tuer son frère et à exterminer la planète. Sa mort était plus une épine retirée du pied – Barton en avait été _tellement_ soulagé en apprenant la nouvelle et Steve se souvenait du chien, des peurs muettes de l'archer. Et il avait du mal à comprendre comment Thor pouvait encore pleurer l'ombre de son frère. Mais Thor avait besoin d'en parler, visiblement, car il continua :

"Je n'ai pas été très tendre avec lui. J'étais très en colère. Par rapport à Midgard, à sa trahison, son combat. Je ne suis pas allé le voir, dans sa prison. Pas une seule fois. Je lui en voulais terriblement, comme je n'en ai jamais voulu à quelqu'un. J'ai été dur avec lui. Je lui ai dit des choses que je regrette aujourd'hui. Si j'avais su… Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas agi comme ça."

"Tu ne peux pas sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être aidé" dit Steve avec plus de fermeté que nécessaire.

Thor lui jeta un regard tourmenté.

"J'aurais aimé essayé."

Il soupira, un soupir de dieu, puissant et profond comme le vent.

"Je réfléchissais et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire… Rígr, enfin T'Challa… C'était un forgeron à Asgard, un des meilleurs. C'est le frère de Heimdall, il a – il avait une bonne position. Quand je suis né, il forgeait déjà depuis longtemps les armures et les armes de la famille royale et de la haute noblesse. Ma première épée, c'est lui qui l'a faite. Il était vraiment bon, tout ce qu'il forgeait était à la fois beau et solide. Mais il était différent. C'était un magicien et Asgard a toujours montré – pas de l'aversion – du mépris pour la magie. C'est un art moins considéré que les autres. Je dois avouer qu'à l'époque, je n'avais pas d'intérêt pour cette affaire donc je ne me rappelle plus exactement des détails mais je sais que T'Challa a eu une dispute avec Odin, mon père. Loki m'en avait parlé puisque ils se connaissaient mais je n'avais pas prêté une oreille très attentive. Il y a eu une injustice, T'Challa s'est senti bafoué mais je ne sais plus si c'est lui qui a décidé de s'exiler ou si c'est Odin qui l'a banni. Mais son départ était une grande perte pour Asgard. C'est lui qui a fait mon armure, une de ses dernières œuvres."

Steve connaissait bien l'armure de Thor, les disques métalliques et les losanges argentés qui moulaient ses biceps à la perfection.

"Ce que je constate, c'est que Rígr et Loki ont tous les deux été rejeté par Asgard. Lui s'est exilé ; mon frère est mort."

Thor passa ses mains contre ses tempes.

"Asgard n'est pas la glorieuse terre de rêves en laquelle je croyais jusqu'à peu."

"Je ne connais pas bien la relation que tu avais avec Loki" commença Steve prudemment "Mais il a manifestement changé et… Il a y des liens brisés par la rancœur et la violence que rien ne peut réparer. Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux. Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir, Thor, tu as fait de ton mieux."

"Pour le mieux ?"

"Que Loki soit mort…" Steve grimaça devant la brutalité de sa phrase mais il était honnête avec son ami.

Thor lâcha un rire noir.

"Tu dis que je devrais cesser de m'en vouloir, Steve, mais toi, es-tu capable de pardonner à toi-même ?"

Steve tiqua sous la réponse comme après une blessure physique. Il resta silencieux, touché.

"Excuse-moi" reprit Thor après un silence inconfortable, "Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, tu ne pensais pas à mal."

Un serveur apporta leur deuxième assiette mais Steve avait moins de cœur.

"Je comprends votre point de vue" dit Thor brusquement. "Maintenant que je vis sur Midgard, je comprends mieux. Ici, vous êtes tous égaux. Chaque vie a le même prix qu'une autre. Il n'y a pas la hiérarchie qu'on a sur Asgard, vous êtes plus complexe. Asgard, c'est… C'est un système de castes, chacun reste à sa place. On m'a toujours appris que j'étais supérieur au reste des habitants. Que personne n'aurait plus de pouvoir que moi, plus tard. J'ai grandi bercé par les histoires sur mon grand-père et de mon père qui ont massacré des races entières pour le bien de notre monde – et qu'ils avaient bien agi. Ici, sur Midgard, toutes les guerres sont condamnées, pas seulement celle de Loki, mais toutes, même celles de votre propre pays. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas de royaume ni de roi. C'est… Tu comprends ?"

Steve hocha la tête, désarçonné.

"Je ne suis pas le seul qui essaye de m'adapter à ce monde étrange."

Thor eut un rire muet.

"On te qualifie de l'Homme d'une Autre Époque. Je suis l'Homme d'une Autre Galaxie."

"C'est dur."

"Oui, parfois, c'est dur."

Steve mâcha lentement avant de se forcer à demander : "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?"

"Je dois retourner à Asgard" dit Thor d'un air morose. "Certaines questions demandent des réponses urgentes. Jane ne va pas être contente…"

"À propos du spectre, c'est ça ? Tu parlais de pierres…?"

"Quelqu'un se joue de nous dans l'ombre. Quelqu'un qui tire les ficelles. Les troubles qui agitent Yggdrasil, la galaxie, ce ne sont plus des coïncidences.

Ils restèrent muets le temps de finir leur assiette. Thor en recommanda deux autres et demanda à remplir les tasses de cafés.

"Je ne nierais pas que Loki pensait à mal en envahissant la Terre" dit Thor de brut en blanc – le sujet le rongeait visiblement. "Mais d'un point de vue asgardien, ce n'était pas si… Déraisonnable."

" _Déraisonnable_ !" lâcha Steve, estomaqué.

Thor le coupa :

"Nous avons moins de scrupules à exercer notre domination sur d'autres peuples. L'autorité d'Asgard s'étend sur neuf mondes et il arrive fréquemment que nos armées exterminent des populations entières."

"Des populations entières ?"

Thor hocha la tête, l'air parfaitement dégagé.

"J'ai tué les derniers Elfes Noirs lorsque ma mère est morte. Une race entière disparue. Mais c'est pour le mieux, crois-moi."

Steve grinça des dents et se frotta la nuque, essayant de ne pas établir de comparaison entre les paroles de Thor et les buts fanatiques de Crâne Rouge et Hitler. _Une race entière ? Pour le mieux, Thor, vraiment ?_

Thor balaya les interrogations muettes de la main.

"Peu importe. Je ne veux pas excuser les actes de mon frère, seulement les expliquer. On peut me dire que c'est une cause perdue, j'espérais toujours… Mais il est mort. Les regrets sont les pires démons imaginables."

Steve resta pensif pendant la fin du petit-déjeuner. Il n'était pas le seul à être hanté par les regrets.

_Bucky, tiens bon ! Donne-moi la main !_

Il réalisait que la relation entre Thor et Loki était semblable à la sienne avec le Winter Soldier. Amour d'un côté, haine de l'autre. Cause perdue pour tous. L'impression de se heurter à un mur d'avis défavorables. La volonté inébranlable d'essayer. L'espoir chevillé au corps.

Loki avait refusé la main tendue de Thor.

Mais lui et Bucky, c'était différent.

Steve ne commettrait pas une nouvelle fois les erreurs du passé.

 

***

 

Thor ramena Steve chez lui, dans l'appartement de Jane. La prénommée Darcy était encore là, avec un plaid sur les épaules et des chaussettes en laine par-dessus son jean.

"Darcy" demanda Thor, "Pourrais-tu chercher les horaires de vol pour Washington avec ton ordinateur ?"

Steve avait reçu un ordinateur du SHIELD et il avait réussi à l'utiliser au bout de six mois d'utilisation intensive et de cours du soir. C'était parfois frustrant de croiser, dans la rue, des enfants de cinq ans qui maitrisaient déjà sur le bout des doigts les tablettes tactiles et internet mais Steve avait fait de son mieux pour se mettre au niveau, bien qu'il tapait sur le clavier toujours assez lentement.

Darcy surfa dans les méandres du net en sirotant un chocolat chaud. Elle regardait parfois Steve du coin de l'œil avec un sourire appréciateur.

"Tu veux mettre quel prix maximum ?"

Steve haussa les épaules : "Le prix n'est pas un problème."

Darcy lui fit une œillade : "Je t'épouse quand tu veux !"

Il ricana, un peu mal à l'aise. Steve Rogers avait l'habitude de ce genre de déclaration enflammée envers Captain America et ne savait jamais comment y répondre. Mais Darcy ne semblait pas vraiment sérieuse, elle lui tendit des cacahuètes en fronçant les sourcils.

"Il y a un vol ce soir, dix-huit heures à Heathrow Airport. Londres-Washington sans escale, arrivée aux États-Unis à vingt heures environ. Par contre, il ne reste que des places en première classe. Mille deux cent livres. Ça te va ?"

Steve acquiesça et sortit sa carte bancaire de son portefeuille – une nouvelle invention miraculeuse. Darcy fut assez gentille pour commander le billet et l'imprimer pour lui.

"Ça doit être bien" dit-elle pensivement devant l'imprimante qui ronronnait, "De ne pas se soucier des prix… Allez imprime-moi ça, sale carne !" et elle flanqua une claque sur l'appareil.

                Steve rencontra Jane Foster, qui arriva à midi toute essoufflée, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux brillants. Elle gifla Thor à la volée, ils se disputèrent à grands cris entre les "Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à risquer ta vie, Thor", "Je ne supporte pas de rester devant la télévision à m'inquiéter pour toi" et "Jane, c'est mon _devoir_ !". La tempête se conclut par un baiser enthousiaste. Steve détourna les yeux, le visage impassible mais le cœur compressé d'envie. Darcy souleva le sourcil à son attention, l'air blasé.

"C'est comme ça tous les jours" chuchota-t-elle, "Un vrai calvaire"

Steve se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et Darcy balança une cacahuète sur la tête de Jane en se raclant la gorge.

Thor finit par lâcher sa partenaire et présenta Steve comme son frère d'armes et un fidèle allié durant la guerre contre Ultron. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour apprécier Jane. Elle était passionnée par son travail et en parla pendant plus d'une demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Darcy la bâillonne en prétextant que personne d'autre qu'elle ne comprenait l'astrophysique, la masse des trous noirs et l'équation de la matière noire.

Mais elle était aussi tête-brûlée, courageuse et déterminée – ce qui faisait de nombreux points communs avec Steve. Il comprit pourquoi Thor avait renoncé au trône d'Asgard pour elle.

       Ils l'accompagnèrent tous les trois à l'aéroport. Jane ne comprenait pas pourquoi Steve ne voulait pas que Thor le ramène à Washington lui-même. "Voler avec lui, c'est l'une des choses les plus folles que je n'ai jamais faite !" dit-elle avec un rire ravi et Steve força un sourire poli sur ses lèvres pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Le vol dura six heures et Steve fut surclassé lorsqu'un steward le reconnut. Il put étendre ses jambes en classe affaire et s'endormit immédiatement après le verre de champagne offert par le commandant de bord.

     Il pleuvait à Washington, ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur morose de Steve. Il dépassa la file de taxi et partit en courant vers le centre de la ville. La course, longue et humide, le réveilla et lui éclaircit les idées.

Peu importait qu'il n'ait pas son bouclier finalement. Il avait fini par trop se reposer sur lui.

Son bouclier ne le définissait pas ; il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour partir à la recherche de Bucky.

Ou du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam et Peggy se mettent en quatre pour faire une surprise à Steve !


	5. Soupirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Peggy se démène pour reconstituer une nouvelle équipe des Howling Commandos destinés à détruire les derniers bastions d'HYDRA de nos jours...  
> Bref, Steve renoue avec son passé !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum, il semblerait que j'ai quelques jours (semaines ?) de retard sur le "planning"…  
> Désolé à tous si certains ont attendu – mais personne n'a attendu, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, pas de soucis…  
> J'ai eu deux semaines chargées, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé mon temps à courir et je n'ai pu allumer mon ordinateur qu'une seule fois en quinze jours. Croyez-moi, c'est étrange mais ça fait du bien. Mais du coup, ça ne fait pas avancer le shmil-blick.  
> J'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver des noms de chapitres, cela devient ridicule.  
> Pour couronner le tout, j'avais un peu perdu de ma motivation à écrire Construire Un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes. Ça arrive, parfois.  
> J'ai fait rentrer un quatrième personnage dans l'histoire (vous le verrez dans une dizaine de chapitres). J'ai déjà lu plusieurs interviews d'auteurs qui disaient : "le personnage a pris le contrôle de l'histoire" ou bien "impossible d'emmener le personnage là où je voulais aller" et à chaque fois, je me moquais en pensant : arrêtez votre cinéma, les gars, c'est juste une idée dans votre tête, bien sûr que c'est VOUS qui décidez !  
> En fait, il semblerait qu'il y ait une part de vérité là-dedans…   
> Personnage 4 est récalcitrant au possible et dur à écrire, oh la la, si dur !!! Je vous jure, il refuse de rentrer dans les rangs, les phrases tombent toujours à côté. Stupide Personnage 4 !  
> Et Sam et Steve ne sont toujours PAS ensemble…. Je désespère de ma capacité à créer une relation amoureuse. Ou de faire avancer les intrigues.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Sam rentra de l'Amicale des Vétérans vers dix-neuf heures. Les anciens soldats avaient été secoués par l'infiltration de la guerre dans leur quotidien, dans leur pays paisible, à travers les informations et les proches effarés et il avait dû faire de nombreuses heures supplémentaires après Ultron pour les aider. Il était lessivé et sentait le mal de crâne pointer.

Cap frappa à sa porte à vingt-deux heures trente, une heure vingt après être sorti de l'aéroport et quarante-huit kilomètres dans les pattes. Il avait son sac en cuir jeté sur son épaule avec désinvolture comme s'il ne s'était absenté que quelques jours.

Steve ne s'était pas débarrassé complètement de sa stature de Captain America – il en était écrasant d'autorité. Il serra la main de Sam avec plus de force que d'ordinaire mais son sourire était le même. Un peu triste, un peu de travers. Mais dans ses yeux bleu-gris, Sam lut que Steve était heureux de le revoir. Soulagé même. De retrouver une certaine normalité, de voir que tout n'avait pas changé, que tout n'avait pas été détruit.

En guise de retrouvailles, ils ne parlèrent pas d'Ultron ni des projets de Steve mais de choses légères et sans importance. Steve aurait voulu laisser ses problèmes et ses doutes sur le pallier de Sam mais ils les sentaient planer dans le salon comme des mouches agaçantes.

 

                Dans son lit, Sam savait que le Captain ne dormait pas lui non plus. Il devait rester allongé, comme un trépassé, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond. Sam s'en était aperçu, et même certains journalistes l'avaient noté : les Avengers avaient été très éprouvés par la bataille. Steve avait beau présenter à Sam la façade neutre et lisse de Captain America, il le connaissait mieux maintenant et il savait déchiffrer à travers son bouclier.

Finalement, Sam s'endormit soulagé de savoir que Steve était revenu près de lui – c'était le premier endroit où il était venu après avoir quitté le refuge de la Tour A. Quant à Steve, il se leva vers trois heures du matin pour faire des exercices de musculation dans le bureau de Sam où il y avait quelques machines. Il arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de vaisselle dans la cuisine. Sam, les yeux endormis et vêtu de son tee-shirt de pyjama déformé, préparait le petit-déjeuner en baillant.

                Steve aimait ces moments, le matin, où l'esprit encore assoupi par la nuit reprend doucement pied dans la réalité, alors que la lumière est neuve et le silence est pur. L'instant lui paraissait d'autant plus précieux qu'il était avec Sam. Il rompit le silence pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle en avouant :

"J'ai perdu mon bouclier."

Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de dire avec un sourire :

"Moi, j'ai perdu mes ailes, tu sais."

Steve hocha la tête. Maria Hill avait mentionné que le SHIELD essayait de récupérer les plans militaires pour recréer les ailes mais il ne voulait pas que Sam se fasse de faux espoirs.

"Ça ne fait rien" dit Sam en haussant les épaules, "On est des _badass_ quand même."

"Des quoi ?"

Sam éclata de rire et expliqua la définition à Steve.

"On part aujourd'hui ?"

Steve se tourna vers lui, le regard scrutateur. "Toujours pas changé d'avis ?"

"Nope" dit Sam d'un ton léger en lui lançant l'éponge à la figure. "Les sacs sont dans le placard depuis trois mois, y a plus qu'à les charger et en route ! Mais avant… J'ai une surprise pour toi."

Steve lui jeta un regard incrédule. "Une… surprise ?"

"Ouais !" Sam avait un sourire réjoui sur le visage. "Je t'y emmène dès que tu es prêt."

Steve avait toujours une expression prudente sur le visage quand Sam le conduisit jusqu'à la maison de Peggy. Elle sortit de chez elle dès que Sam gara la Ford Fairlane devant le perron, toujours élégante avec sa robe longue, ses escarpins et son fidèle pendentif doré qu'elle portait pratiquement en permanence.

"C'est quoi ce cirque, Sam ?" demanda Steve, les sourcils froncés.

"Peggy ! Asseyez-vous derrière, ça va aller ? Vous êtes bien installée ?"

"Je suis encore capable de m'asseoir, merci bien. Bonjour Steve. Tu m'as encore donné de quoi me ronger les sangs, toi…"

"Je suis désolée, Peggy. Comment vas-tu ?"

Peggy avait un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi. On part en promenade. Prends à gauche Sam, en direction de la Georgia Avenue au nord."

"À vos ordres, Peg."

Comme personne ne semblait vouloir lui expliquer quoi que ce soit et qu'ils arboraient tous les deux des sourires de connivences, Steve s'interrogea :

"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?"

"Un mois environ" répondit Peggy négligemment.

"Depuis le 3 août" rectifia Sam, le doigt levé.

Un sourire léger détendit les traits de Steve. Peggy posa la main sur son épaule et continua à guider Sam dans les rues de Washington.

 

***

 

                Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent dans la banlieue de Washington, dans un énième quartier résidentiel banal. Peggy frappa sans hésiter à la porte d'une maison insignifiante et Steve remua sur ses pieds, inconfortable lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Sharon, qui se tenait dans l'entrée, la main sur la poignée, le sourire engageant. Peggy l'embrassa sur la joue et Sharon l'appela Tatie tandis que Sam la saluait comme une amie de longue date.

S'il s'agit d'une espèce de rendez-vous pour me rabibocher avec elle, se dit Steve, je vais m'énerver…

"Captain" l'accueillit Sharon et elle avait l'air gêné.

Comme Steve ne savait pas comment l'appeler, il se contenta d'incliner la tête. Elle referma la porte derrière lui. Steve entendit des bruits de voix à l'étage mais Sharon les conduisit dans le salon. Peggy s'assit sur une chaise le dos droit, Sam se mit à l'aise sur le canapé et Steve resta accoudé au mur près de la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il était irrité.

Tu parles d'une surprise, grogna-t-il intérieurement… La dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment était d'une discussion sur sa relation avortée avec la petite-nièce de Peggy.

Toujours muet, il fit un mouvement de menton vers Peggy en guise de question.

"Toujours décidé à partir à la recherche de James Barnes ?"

"Tu sais comment je suis, Peggy" dit Steve "J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps. C'est la seule chose à faire. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je veux simplement faire ce qui est juste."

"Bien sûr" dit Peggy avec douceur.

"On est chez qui, là ?" dit Steve abruptement. "Et qu'est-ce que je fais là ?"

"On est dans l'une des nombreuses résidences secrètes de Fury, qu'il n'utilise plus. Il nous a donné l'adresse pour qu'on l'utilise comme base d'opérations. Le SHIELD a une proposition à te faire."

Steve se décolla du mur immédiatement, sur les nerfs, le regard oscillant entre Peggy et Sharon et l'impression désagréable d'être tombé dans un piège. Sharon fut déconcertée par sa réaction défensive et elle buta sur les mots.

"Hum... Fury a… a constitué plusieurs équipes chargées de poursuivre HYDRA dans le monde. C'est devenu la priorité numéro un du SHIELD après la menace Ultron, le danger que représente les jumeaux et le spectre asgardien."

"C'est quoi le problème avec ce truc ?" interrompit Sam.

Sharon se tourna vers lui pour expliquer brièvement :

"C'est le sceptre qui avait appartenu à Loki durant l'invasion Chitauri. On ne sait pas exactement quel type d'arme c'est ni comment l'utiliser. Elle est tombée aux mains d'HYDRA après l'invasion, probablement via Jasper Sitwell. Les Avengers l'ont retrouvé en Sokovia mais à cause des jumeaux, en Corée, HYDRA a réussi à remettre la main sur le sceptre une nouvelle fois. L'organisation continue à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et elle reste une menace de niveau 6. Et Fury veut absolument récupérer le sceptre, qui a fait assez de dégâts."

Elle revint vers Steve, le ton professionnel.

"Je suis l'Agent en tête de la troisième équipe. Notre mission est de détruire HYDRA sur le continent américain, que ce soit au sud ou au nord. Je pense qu'il y a une équipe par continent mais comme Fury compartimente, je ne peux être sûre de rien. Suite au rapport de l'agent Barton, une de nos prochaines destinations sera la base canadienne d'Alkali Lake. Nous aimerions faire équipe avec vous. Vous aurez du mal à pénétrer la base seul. Tant que nous avons les mêmes objectifs, pourquoi ne pas s'entraider ?"

Steve avait le visage fermé.

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de faire équipe avec le SHIELD. La dernière fois, j'ai mal placé ma confiance, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

"Le STRIKE ?" questionna-t-elle.

Steve eut un regard irrité. "J'ai fait équipe avec eux pendant un an. Vous savez comment c'est sur le terrain : on se repose sur eux, on doit faire confiance à son équipe. Ils ont essayé de me planter un couteau dans le dos dès qu'ils en ont reçu l'ordre."

Sharon fut pensive. "Je comprends Captain, mais laissez-moi au moins vous présentez l'équipe. Ça n'engage à rien. On a bossé dur pour être au niveau mais je comprends si ça ne vous convient pas."

Steve voulait partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il consentit silencieusement et suivit Sharon et Peggy hors du salon. Il vit Sam lui adresser un signe d'encouragement mais il garda son expression intraitable. Peggy monta l'escalier, Sharon derrière lui. Elle frappa dans les mains et les bruits sourds de bavardages décrurent. L'équipe attendait sur la mezzanine, assis sur la moquette ou sur des coussins. Les membres se levèrent à l'unisson lorsque Steve arriva et il ne masqua pas sa réaction de stupeur.

Peggy annonça fièrement :

"Laisse-moi te présenter les membres des Howling Commandos reconstitué. Je les ai choisie et sélectionnée moi-même" dit-elle plus bas.

Sharon rajouta : "Vous avez été trahis par des hommes, Captain, peut-être ferez-vous plus confiance aux femmes."

Steve en eut le souffle coupé.

L'équipe n'était composée que de femmes.

 

                Peggy lui donna un dossier dans une pochette avec le logo du SHIELD et l'intitulé Howling Commandos 2015. Il écouta attentivement Sharon lorsqu'elle présenta les agents.

"Je vous présente Kamala Khan…" (la peau olivâtre, les yeux pétillants, la plus jeune.)

"Kate Bishop…" (un pull violet, la chevelure folle, le sourire charmeur.)

"America Chavez" (peau noire comme T'Challa, regard déterminé presque effrayant.)

"Mercédès Knight…" (une coupe de cheveux afro, musclée comme une catcheuse et un gant à la main gauche.)

"Et Colleen Wing" (robe blanche, peau laiteuse, chevelure noire brillante et lisse.)

               Steve resta interdit face à tous ces regards féminins braqués sur lui. Captain America avait l'habitude mais le petit Steve Rogers de Brooklyn n'avait pas totalement disparu. Il se racla la gorge sans savoir quoi dire.

"Alors ?" demanda Kamala Khna avec sa mine curieuse et excitée "C'est plié ? Quand est-ce qu'on part ?"

Sharon fit la grimace. Peggy dit avec réserve, la main posée sur l'avant-bras de Steve :

"Le Captain Rogers préférerait se débrouiller en solo."

"Hein ?" grognèrent-elles de concert.

Colleen Wing et Mercédès Knight avaient l'air _plus-déçu-tu-meurs_.

"Je pense que je me débrouillerais mieux tout seul" dit Steve, obstiné.

" _Tonterías_ " gronda America Chavez.

"C'est clair, c'est des conneries" marmonna Kate Bishop tandis qu'America Chavez lui déclara d'un ton définitif et brutal en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

"D'te façon, on va y aller à Alkali Lake, si ça s'trouve, on aura pris la base d'assaut avant vous. Feriez mieux de nous accompagner, vous allez vous attirer des ennuis autrement."

"Vous allez vous battre contre HYDRA, il vous faut une équipe, c'est parfaitement logique, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous refusez notre aide !" s'enflamma Kamala.

Steve la regarda éberlué. Sharon essaya de tempérer la discussion.

"On ne peut pas forcer le Captain Rogers à nous accompagner. C'est son choix, Kamala."

"Mais on s'est entrainées comme des malades" protesta la jeune femme.

"Fallait nous dire qu'il n'était pas au courant et qu'il pouvait refuser" reprocha Mercédès. "On croyait toutes qu'on allait vraiment être votre nouveau Howling Commandos" ajouta-t-elle directement à Steve.

"Allez quoi" râla America Chavez "Vous n'avez pas confiance en Peggy ? C'est son idée tout ça, elle s'est décarcassée pour monter cette équipe !"

Sharon se pinça l'arête du nez, la voix menaçante.

"America…"

Steve recula, marmonna "Je dois réfléchir" et redescendit l'escalier en deux foulées.

 

                Sam était toujours assis sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton sur les mains.

"Alors man, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

Il tapota le coussin à côté de lui et Steve s'assit docilement.

"Tu es au courant depuis combien de temps ?"

"Peggy est venue me trouver pendant que tu combattais Ultron" expliqua Sam. "J'ai accepté de rencontré les filles, pour voir. Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu en penserais mais… Elles sont vraiment motivées."

Steve soupira. "Je n'ai pas confiance dans le SHIELD…"

Sam se frappa les cuisses : "C'est toi qui voit, Steve. Moi, j'ai confiance en toi et je te suis. Les p'tites nénettes là-haut, elles ont l'air vraiment décidé à démolir HYDRA briques par briques, avec ou sans ton aide, mais quand elles parlaient de toi, elles avaient des paillettes dans les yeux."

"Tu veux quoi ? Que je leur laisse une chance ?"

"J'sais pas… Si tu penses qu'on peut y arriver qu'à deux, moi ça me va. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on devrait cracher sur leur aide pour autant."

Steve se pencha en arrière sur le dossier moelleux, le visage dans ses mains.

"Elles savent que je suis à la recherche de Bucky – du Winter Soldier."

"Ouaip. Peggy les a prévenues. Elles trouvent ça _trop mignon_."

" _Trop mignon_ ?"

Sam ricana : "Ouais, c'est ce qu'elles ont dit. _Il va sauver son meilleur ami, c'est trop mignon_."

Steve lâcha un rire étouffé. "Elles sont comment ?"

"Je ne les connais pas beaucoup individuellement. Mais l'équipe est mortelle. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et elles sont super drôles."

Steve cogna l'épaule de Sam avec la sienne pour le remercier de son soutien et regagna l'étage. Sam l'entendit dire "Ok, ok, j'accepte" d'un ton résigné et la clameur satisfaite qui explosa dans la maison. Sam soupira et se renfonça contre le dossier du canapé, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

 

***

 

Ils se réunirent autour de la table basse du salon pour faire le point. Dans une joyeuse cohue, chacune essaya de trouver où s'asseoir. Sharon et Steve étaient restés debout mais à l'opposé de la pièce. Peggy déploya une carte sur la table basse, raturée au crayon pour déterminer la base d'HYDRA à Alkali Lake, ainsi que les meilleurs accès pour l'atteindre.

"Comme vous savez tous, Alkali Lake se trouve ici. De toutes les bases encore en fonction, c'est la plus près des États-Unis puisque Fury est absolument certain que celles du pays ont toutes disparues."

Sharon prit la parole à la suite : "On sait où est cette base – et donc là où est le Winter Soldier" ajouta-t-elle pour Steve "Mais on sait aussi que HYDRA a conservé une partie des algorithmes de traçage du projet Insight. On ne sait pas dans quelle mesure ils sont capables de nous localiser mais d'après le SHIELD, si on devient trop visibles sur les flux numériques, HYDRA s'en rendra compte. Ce qui veut dire que l'usage de toute technologie qui nécessite un satellite est interdit. Pas d'internet, pas de téléphone, pas d'ordinateur, l'usage des cartes bleues est réduit au minimum, est-ce que j'oublie quelque chose ?"

"On craint aussi que les anciens agents du SHIELD soient sur liste rouge" dit Peggy. "Certaines caméras doivent être étroitement surveillées par HYDRA, notamment les aéroports. Steve, tu es sur cette liste, Sharon aussi, Mercédès et Kate également, je ne sais pas pour America et Colleen. Kamala, tu dois être la seule qui est à peu près tranquille."

"Donc on ne prend pas l'avion non plus" expliqua Sharon.

"On y va comment alors, à pied ?" demanda Kate avec une grimace.

"Est-ce que je peux quand même jouer à Angry Birds ?" dit Kamala.

"Et la D.S, on peut ?" questionna America Chavez.

Sharon leva les yeux au ciel.

                Peggy se racla la gorge : "Mesdames, cela veut dire qu'on fait cette mission _à l'ancienne_."

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Steve. Il trépignait d'impatience.

"On va donc circuler en voiture et utiliser les portables au minimum. Sharon aura le sien pour contacter Maria Hill ou Coulson en cas de pépin et nous aurons des talkies-walkies mais _surtout pas de mails_ sur notre destination finale. Il y aura trois véhicules. Mercédès et Colleen partent à moto et prennent une voiture à New York. Sharon, Kamala, Kate et America iront dans la voiture de Sharon – "

"On va s'égorger !" souffla Kamala à America avec horreur.

" – et moi j'irais avec Steve et Sam dans leur Ford. Des questions ?" conclut Peggy.

Steve arqua les sourcils. "Depuis quand tu viens avec nous ?"

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui puis vers Peggy. Sam était surpris aussi ; les Howling Commandos n'avaient pas l'air étonnées.

"Bien sûr que je viens avec vous, Steve. Ça me parait évident."

"Avec tout mon respect Peggy, je vais devoir t'ordonner de rester ici."

Peggy lui jeta un regard hautain : "Tu crois que tu peux avoir ton mot à dire sur ce que je vais faire, Steve ?"

"J'ai tous les droits, je suis Captain. C'est hors de question que tu viennes."

Peggy plissa les yeux et parut enfler de colère. Avant que Steve ou elle aient eu le temps de dire quelque chose de regrettable, Sharon se plaça entre eux deux :

"Captain Rogers, je peux vous dire quelques mots en privé ?"

Elle entraina Steve dans la cuisine et referma la porte.

"C'est vous qui l'avez encouragée à venir ?" attaqua Steve immédiatement. "À quoi est-ce que vous pensez toutes ? Bien sûr que non, elle ne peux pas venir avec nous, bon sang !"

"Captain, écoutez –"

"Elle a quatre-vingt quatorze ans !"

"Elle va mieux" plaida Sharon "Elle n'a pas eu un seul trou de mémoire depuis qu'elle a commencé à reconstituer les Howling Commandos. Vous avez vu ses yeux ?"

Steve serra les dents, les mâchoires contractés, glorieux dans toute sa colère.

"On va détruire une organisation terroriste. Elle a quatre-vingt quatorze ans, Sharon. Ce n'est pas un âge pour faire la guerre, enfin !"

"Laissez-la venir, s'il vous plait, Steve" demanda Sharon et elle avait le ton suppliant. Il nota qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom cette fois et cela l'agaça. Il tourna dans la petite cuisine comme un tigre en cage.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est eu l'idée et que vous l'ayez encouragée. Je suis sérieux, Sharon, pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez laissé espérer ça ? Je pensais que vous ne vouliez que son bien…"

Sharon tressaillit, touchée par la remarque.

"Je ne veux que son bien !"

"Ça va la tuer."

"Elle ne veut que faire le voyage avec nous."

"On a plus de soixante heures de route."

"Elle est encore valide."

"Mais qui sait ce qui va nous arrivez ?"

Sharon ne répondit pas, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, un plié soucieux au milieu du front.

Steve soupira et s'appuya au comptoir.

"Elle est tout ce qui me reste" dit-il d'une voix basse, mesurée. "Tout ce qui me reste d'avant."

Sharon hocha la tête.

"Elle vous croyait mort. Elle avait cessé de vous pleurer depuis longtemps. Quand Fury lui a téléphoné personnellement pour lui annoncer qu'on avait retrouvé l'épave, vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Elle m'a dit : " _Je vais enfin pouvoir le ramener à la maison_ ". Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a fait. Puisque vous étiez encore vivant."

"Je sais " dit Steve.

"Non, vous ne savez pas. Vous n'avez pas vécu avec elle pendant vingt ans. Elle n'a jamais cessé de vous aimer Steve, _jamais_."

Steve resta muet. Il était plus pâle et figé comme une statue de marbre.

Sharon poursuivit d'une voix urgente : "Elle ne vous le dira jamais bien sûr, tout comme elle ne vous dira jamais qu'elle vieillit, que ses examens sont de moins en moins bons au cours des mois. Vous avez raison Steve, elle est trop vieille pour ça. Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais espéré. Refaire équipe avec vous. Être à votre côté encore une fois. Ne lui ôtez pas cela, s'il vous plait."

Steve se détourna, les larmes aux yeux. Sharon ne voyait que son profil aux traits droits et équilibrés. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux.

"Elle va mourir ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, pas dans l'immédiat… Non. Mais elle vieillit. Elle ne sera pas éternelle, Steve."

"Non" dit-il avec regret "Elle, elle n'est pas éternelle…"

L'angoisse le saisit à la gorge. Peggy allait disparaître un jour, il allait rester seul, sans personne pour se rappeler – sans personne pour le définir – qui était-il s'il était le seul à se rappeler de lui-même ? Qui serait-il à la mort de Peggy ?

Il sentit la main de Sharon sur son avant-bras, plus douce et rassurante que prévue.

"Vous avez la chance d'être réunis, Steve. Laissez-la vivre son rêve."

Il céda, la voix enrouée.

"Est-ce qu'elle aura besoin d'attentions particulières ?"

"Je prendrais soin d'elle, nous serons dans la même chambre. Elle prend des pilules matin, midi et soir, je vous expliquerais. J'ai parlé avec son médecin, il dit que tant qu'elle ne reste pas debout dans le froid trop longtemps, sa santé ne devrait pas en souffrir. Oui, ça va la fatiguer. Mais ça va aussi lui faire du bien. Au cœur."

Steve battit des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision brouillée.

"Juste le trajet. Et je veux que vous me promettiez que si quelque chose ne va pas…"

"J'appellerais Coulson immédiatement pour qu'elle soit rapatriée en jet privé."

"Ok" répondit Steve et il carra les épaules, se redressa et sortit de la cuisine à grandes enjambées.

                Dans le salon, Peggy expliquait aux agents :

"Le budget est extrêmement limité, malheureusement. Le SHIELD est à peine reformé, il est plus secret que jamais et en plus, avec les nombreux dégâts causés par Ultron, les fonds sont réduits. Mais c'est une mission de la plus haute importance, surtout si HYDRA s'allie avec terroristes – comme cet enfoiré de robot."

Elle adressa à Steve un regard entendu. Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il se pliait à sa volonté.

"Steve a déjà planifié le voyage, il me semble."

Il les regarda tous. Il regarda Peggy qui, malgré ses rides et la fatigue ancrée dans ses os, prenait le temps et l'énergie de ressortir des limbes une équipe de choc pour l'assister ; Sam qui le regardait comme seul Bucky l'avait regardé de cette façon, avec une confiance absolue et sereine ; les jeunes femmes au visage déterminé et au sourire féroce ; et Sharon, qui essayait de faire de son mieux pour faire avancer le projet malgré les difficultés. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix avait les accents de commandement propre à son titre.

"Il faut plus de soixante heures de route pour aller jusqu'à Alkali Lake. J'espère que vous avez tous vos passeports à jour pour traverser la frontière. J'ai planifié chaque étape, les trajets et les villes où on allait s'arrêter avec Sam mais je n'avais pas réservé d'hôtel."

"Je m'en charge" affirma Sharon.

"Ok, je te donnerais les adresses que j'avais noté. Quand est-ce que vous voulez partir ? Cet après-midi ou demain ?"

Sharon haussa les épaules. "C'est vous qui voyez, Captain."

"Rendez-vous à quatorze heures devant le Smithsonian Museum. On passera la nuit à New York. Sharon, tu te charges de trouver un motel pour demain soir, dans un endroit où on n'attirera pas trop l'attention. On se suit sur l'autoroute. Sharon, tu prends la tête puisque c'est toi qui sauras où aller ; Mercédès et Colleen, vous la suivez et Sam et moi, on fermera la route. Sharon, voici la carte avec les itinéraires de chaque journée et les numéros de téléphone des hôtels. Je te laisse te charger de ça. Il est déjà onze heures, je propose qu'on se sépare. Rendez-vous dans trois heures, soyez prêtes."

Galvanisé par son ton autoritaire, les Howling Commandos avaient l'œil brillant d'excitation. Peggy observa l'équipe se souder autour de Steve avec un sourire pincé. Elle contenait ses larmes. Elle retrouvait son Steve Rogers.

 *** 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre suivant - qui arrivera le week-end prochain, promis - un énième Avengers intervient pour une discussion plutôt... musclée avec Steve !  
> Et ils se mettent en route, si si ! LE ROAD-TRIP ARRIVE !!!


	6. Typhon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me sens un peu désolée pour vous ^^. Je viens de relire ma troisième partie pour me corriger – 152 pages d'un coup, mauvaise idée, je ferais mieux de me relire au fur et à mesure – et je suis incapable de supprimer les longueurs et les passages inutiles, je suis sentimentale (ou j'ai la flemme, au choix). Donc vous en aurez pleiiin !  
> Mais je suis quand même satisfaite : ça y est, ça y est !!!  
> Je viens d'écrire *gloussement excité* la "scène-du-premier-baiser"  
> (ohmondieu, ohmondieu)  
> Je l'ai écrite sur la plage parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire sauf lire lorsqu'on est presque toute seule sur la plage. Je dis "presque toute seule" car j'étais avec mes grands-parents. Et ma grand-mère, curieuse comme un chat, n'arrêtait pas de me demander : "Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?" et je répondais "Rien" d'un ton distrait.  
> Mais sur la plage, j'ai fini par soupirer : "Une histoire."  
> Et là, mon adorable, ma choupinette grand-mère me sort : "Est-ce que je peux lire ?"  
> Gloups. Haha. Scène de baiser entre deux hommes. Nope, Mamie, j'ai le sentiment que ça ne va pas te plaire. Intérieurement, je suis hilare !  
> "Bon…" Elle est déçue. "Mais ça parle de quoi ?"  
> Ah. Hum. Sérieusement, je suis sensée répondre quoi là ?  
> "Alors, heu… C'est l'histoire de deux soldats, des vétérans, tu vois. Et ils vont chercher leur ami qu'ils ont perdu."  
> Et j'étais vraiment très fière de moi, d'avoir pu résumer ainsi une fanfiction avec des super-héros ayant des potentielles relations homosexuelles. J'ai presque entendu les applaudissements des touristes autour de moi ^^

                L'excitation de Steve avait contaminé Sam et il était lui aussi fébrile en rentrant chez lui. Il avait hâte de se mettre en chasse, de retrouver l'adrénaline et le frisson de danger qui le faisaient se sentir puissamment vivant. Mais en arrivant à la porte, Sam se figea, la clé en suspension. La musique résonnait à l'intérieur. Les basses faisaient vibrer la porte et les murs n'isolaient pas contre la voix aigue de Bon Scott et les riffs acérés d'Angus Young.

 

 _You get nothin' for nothin'_  
_Tell me who can you trust_  
 _We got what you want_  
 _And you got the lust_  


La voisine lui jeta un regard peu amène de l'autre côté de la barrière, visiblement ulcérée par la musique. AC/DC n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Le problème, c'est que Sam n'avait aucun CD du groupe et aucune enceinte de cette puissance.

"La dernière fois que j'ai entendu de la musique chez moi, c'était Fury qui s'était pointé sans prévenir" dit Steve par-dessus le bruit.

 

_If you want blood, you got it_

_  
If you want blood, you got it_

 

Sam finit par ouvrir la porte et Steve passa devant lui, les genoux fléchis, silencieux et souple comme un fauve. Sam vit une armure rouge et dorée immobile dans le salon près de la baie vitrée et c'était là d'où provenait la chanson.

 

 _Blood on the streets_  
 _Blood on the rocks_  
 _Blood in the gutter_  
 _Every last drop_  


_You want blood_   
_You got it_   
_Yes you have_

"Ah, vous voilà ! Vous en avez mis du temps, je commençais à m'ennuyer."

Sam sursauta et Steve se redressa, rasséréné.

"Stark. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Sam reconnut instantanément Tony Stark, dont le visage apparaissait sur les écrans au moins une fois par semaine à la télévision ou dans les journaux. Le génie milliardaire leva son verre dans leur direction pour les saluer. Steve masqua son agacement.

"J'ai emporté mon propre whisky" nota Stark, "Quelqu'un veut un verre ?"

 

_If you want blood, you got it_

_If you want blood, you got it_

scandait un AC/DC survolté.

 

Steve haussa la voix : "Tu peux baisser le son, s'il te plait"

La musique décrut. Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement discret. Pourtant, Tony Stark n'avait pas l'air d'être venu pour boire un verre avec un ami. Steve ne faisait pas mine d'aller lui serrer la main et il y avait une certaine distance embarrassée entre les deux hommes.

"Alors c'est toi, la poule de Steve ?" demanda Stark en pointant le verre de whisky vers lui.

Sam sentit Steve se tendre mais il sourit à Stark.

"Falcon, ouais man. Mais tu peux m'appeler Sam Wilson."

"Mmmh, je préfère Hawkeye"

Steve fit un bruit de gorge offensé. Sam darda un sourire étincelant vers Iron Man.

"C'est pas grave, je préfère Iron Patriot."

Stark lui offrit un sourire sarcastique.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Steve d'une voix mesurée, inhabituellement formelle. "On va bientôt partir en cavale…"

Stark regarda par la fenêtre, les yeux fixés sur son armure.

"Tu vas partir à la recherche de ton pote Metallica ?"

Le front barré, Steve répondit par l'affirmative. Sam se posta en retrait et étudia les réactions des deux Avengers, intrigué par leur absence de complicité.

Après un silence inconfortable que Stark n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rompre, Steve finit par lui demander sans prendre de gants :

"Stark, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? J'imagine que tu n'es pas là juste pour…" boire un verre, voulut dire Steve mais il fit un signe de la main à la place pour ne pas être désagréable.

Il finit son verre et se resservit.

"Tu te souviens que j'étais assigné à résidence jusqu'à nouvel ordre ?"

"Oui, je me rappelle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, du coup ? Tu contournes la loi ?"

Stark secoua la tête : "L'ordre a été levé. Je suis amené à comparaître devant le tribunal lundi prochain."

"À cause d'Ultron ?"

"Ouaip."

"Pourquoi je n'ai rien reçu ?"

"C'est pas toi qui a conçu la machine, t'as rien à craindre."

Steve hocha la tête d'un air sérieux. Il n'arrivait pas à croiser le regard de Stark. Il prit une gorgée de whisky et lâcha : "J'aurais besoin que tu sois mon témoin devant le tribunal."

Steve cligna des yeux et recula sous l'impact. Sam comprit pourquoi Iron Man avait rechigné à avouer ses motifs à Steve. Il savait quel sacrifice il lui demandait – abandonner la recherche de son meilleur ami. Et il savait aussi que Steve accepterait – il n'était pas Captain America pour rien, après tout. Steve était droit et honnête, il croyait en la justice et il ne laisserait pas tomber un coéquipier. Sam vit la douleur sur ses traits lorsqu'il répondit :

"Bien sûr, je serais ton témoin. On est une équipe, pas vrai ?"

"Merci" dit Stark mais il n'avait pas l'air soulagé. Il évitait toujours de regarder Steve et il serrait le verre avec un peu trop de force. Steve se passa une main sur le front, l'estomac noué.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux compter sur moi, tu sais. On n'a peut-être pas eu les meilleures relations du monde mais –"

Stark fit tournoyer l'alcool ambré avant d'avaler le verre d'une traite. Il lâcha d'un staccato angoissé.

"Ils ont menacé de me prendre mes armures, mon laboratoire, mes gadgets. Ils veulent me confisquer mes brevets et m'empêcher d'inventer quoique ce soit. Et je risque soixante ans de prison, aussi. Sans compter une amende de plusieurs millions, même si c'est le cadet de mes soucis pour le moment."

Steve redressa le menton et serra la mâchoire : "Je les en empêcherais. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Tu as payé pour tes erreurs."

"J'ai un avocat, j'ai… Il y a une autre solution. Si je veux échapper à la prison et réduire la peine, je devrais souscrire et faire la propagande de la nouvelle loi de Recensement des Super-Héros."

"C'est quoi, ça ?"

"Une loi. De Recensement. Pour les Super-Héros. Les personnes hors du commun. Ceux qui ont des habilités ou des capacités au-delà de la norme. Nous. Les Avengers. D'autres aussi, des anonymes, Docteur Strange, Spider-Man, ceux qui ont des mutations inhabituelles. On devra être recensés. S'inscrire sur des listes gouvernementales. Avec les capacités, le nom, l'adresse, ce genre de choses."

Steve restait silencieux, le visage grave. Stark déblatérait toujours d'un ton stressé.

"Le gouvernement des États-Unis est vraiment paniqué. _Vraiment_. D'après Rhodes, ça permettrait vraiment d'améliorer les relations des super-héros avec les politiques."

"Je vois"

Steve avait une voix basse et dangereuse. Il avait plissé les yeux et regardait Stark d'un œil mauvais tandis qu'il considérait les enjeux – et les dangers – d'une telle loi.

"Et toi, Stark, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette loi ?"

Stark haussa les épaules et avala une gorgée de whisky.

"Pas vraiment d'avis... Si ça peut m'éviter la prison… Je me recenserais volontiers…"

L'attitude déçue de Steve était mâtinée de dédain.

"Alors tu retournes ta veste aussi facilement ?"

"Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Rogers. J'ai l'armée, la CIA et le Sénat sur le dos qui veulent me _prendre mes armures_. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver. Je ne peux pas… C'est tout ce que j'ai pour… En cas de menace…"

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal et tu ne mérites pas de voir ta vie détruite, Stark. Mais je refuse de promulguer une telle loi. Hors de question."

"Donc tu refuses de m'aider ?" dit Stark d'une voix légère.

"Je témoignerais pour toi s'il le faut. Mais je m'oppose à une loi qui menace nos libertés."

"Une loi pour assurer la sécurité des citoyens. Pour rassurer le pays."

Steve rétorqua, les muscles de sa mâchoire roulant sous la peau : "Je crains que nos opinions divergent en matière de politique."

Stark écarta les bras, l'alcool dansant dans le verre : "Regarde-moi. Tout le monde sait que je suis Iron Man et je le vis très bien."

"Évidemment, lorsqu'on manifeste des pulsions narcissiques… Mais contrairement à toi, Stark, je n'éprouve pas le besoin de me balader en costume tous les jours."

"Tu as honte de tes collants moulants et de la bannière étoilée, Captain ?" ironisa Stark.

Steve répliqua, la fureur perçant distinctement dans ses mots : "Dois-je te rappeler ce qui est arrivé à ta maison la dernière fois que tu t'es exposé au grand jour ? À _Pepper_ ?"

Stark vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de Steve pour la première fois : "Ne parle pas d'elle. Ne la mentionne même pas."

Steve se radoucit. "Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, peut-être. Mais admets que cette loi de Recensement est un projet terrible. On ne peut pas la laisser voir le jour."

Stark s'agaça : "On est en 2014, Captain. La loi passera, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et toi aussi, tu finiras par t'y plier. Le symbole de l'Amérique ne voudrait pas être dans l'illégalité, je suppose."

Steve se redressa de toute sa taille, impressionnant.

 

 

"C'est marrant, tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser, cette loi ? Aux ordres d'Hitler, en Allemagne. 1933, tous les Juifs étaient déjà recensés sur des listes. Les étoiles, l'Holocauste, Auschwitz, tout ça te dit quelque chose ?"

Toutes ces atrocités contre lesquelles Steve s'était battu soixante-dix ans auparavant se reproduisaient dans son propre pays.

"C'est complètement différent, Capsicle, c'est pour notre _sécurité_. Pour la sécurité des citoyens."

"Ah ouais ? Et si le gouvernement décide brusquement qu'on est un _danger_ pour le pays, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer ?"

"Tout est si simple pour toi, Captain. Le bien, le mal. C'est facile de faire la morale et de juger quand on se contente de suivre les ordres et d'obéir. J'ai essayé d'agir pour changer les choses, tu vois ? Pour protéger le monde !"

"Belle réussite…"

"Le vingt-et-unième siècle te dépasse, Papy. Le pays est sous pression. Le président a été kidnappé Noël dernier et a bien failli cramer en direct à la télévision. Le premier Ministre faisait partie du complot. En juin, ta précieuse organisation secrète est compromise et révélée au monde entier. Près du tiers des sénateurs a été arrêté. Tous les gouvernements du monde entier sont gangrenés. Le SHIELD a été démantelé. Ça, plus des évènements louches à Londres, encore des extraterrestres ou je ne sais quoi qui ont ravagé Greenwich. Le monde est dans un tel chaos, tu ne peux pas en vouloir aux politiques d'essayer de contrôler un peu tout ça."

Stark se resservit un troisième verre, les mains tremblantes, les yeux écarquillés par la panique.

"Je ne sais pas si tu piges, j'ai déjà un rôle dans les deux affaires."

"T'as sauvé le président, non ? Ça devrait jouer en ta faveur."

"C'est ça, et c'est moi qui ait construit les héliporteurs d'HYDRA, tu crois que le jury va en déduire quoi ?"

Steve croisa les bras et Stark fit des allers-retours nerveux dans la cuisine.

"Et paf, fin juillet, Ultron débarque. Une Intelligence Artificielle destructive, des robots qui attaquent l'humanité, les jumeaux qui sont des super-humains inconnus et pas forcément très gentils. Et le souci, c'est que c'est moi, Captain, MOI qui ait créé ce truc !"

Stark tapota sa poitrine du verre. Il parlait plus fort, de façon plus hachée.

"Je voulais juste bien faire, ok ? J'ai essayé de… Protéger les gens. Juste ça. J'ai merdé, ok. Je ne dis pas que je ne mérite pas ce procès. Mais je ne suis pas l'espèce de sociopathe insensible qu'ils décrivent dans les journaux."

"Je sais" dit Steve d'un ton pincé.

Stark avala le fond du verre et le posa brutalement sur le comptoir.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Je sais que je te demande l'impossible mais… Thor est un extraterrestre, Natasha et Clint sont des assassins d'une organisation compromise, Bruce est craint et rejeté, il n'osera jamais se montrer en public, les jumeaux ne sont pas fiables… Tu es le témoin le plus fiable, tout le monde t'aime, tu auras l'opinion public avec toi."

Steve retroussa la lèvre de colère.

"Je pensais qu'on formait une équipe, j'étais prêt à tout abandonner pour t'aider et en fait… Tu es juste calculateur, hein ? Tout est un jeu pour vous, une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ? On fait des plans, on tisse sa toile. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, Stark."

Tony perdit pied.

"Vraiment, tu ne comprends rien !"

"Ah ouais ? Ce que je vois, c'est que tu es prêt à compromettre l'équipe entière. Tu es en train de te retourner contre les Avengers et tu demandes mon aide. Personne ne souscrira au Recensement des Super-Héros ! Ni Natasha ni Clint, qui ont besoin de leur anonymat pour leur métier. Même Thor essaye de s'intégrer discrètement. Tu as pensé à Bruce, qui a passé la moitié de sa vie à _fuir_ et à vivre dans des _bidonvilles_ ? Et Wanda et Pietro, qui n'ont jamais pu vivre une vie normale ?"

"Je t'interdis de dire ça" rugit Stark, "Je te défends de dire que _je_ suis une menace pour les Avengers."

"Alors laisse tomber la promulgation de cette foutue loi !"

Stark s'immobilisa et fit face à Steve, les bras croisés lui aussi.

"Tu as lu les dossiers d'HYDRA mis en ligne sur le net, Papy ?" dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Steve ne répondit rien, la mâchoire durcie.

"Oh, bien sûr, son nom n'apparait jamais directement. Mais tôt ou tard, quelqu'un finira bien par se poser des questions sur l'assassinat de Kennedy ou ces rapports de tortures, ces schémas de prothèse métallique ou ces dossiers sur la déshumanisation."

"De quoi tu parles ?" dit Steve d'une voix blanche.

"Tu n'as pas été voir ? T'as raison remarque, vaut mieux pas, c'est pas joli-joli, tu pourrais tourner de l'œil."

Steve avait pâli, les yeux affolés.

Stark continua implacablement : "En apparence, juste d'horribles documents sans liens entre eux. Sauf si quelqu'un… se met à faire le lien. Sauf si quelqu'un vend la mèche…"

Steve prit une inspiration. Sam ne l'avait jamais vu aussi livide.

"Il a tué mes parents. Tu le savais ? Oh, j'ai jamais été très proche de mon père… Mais ma mère ne méritait pas ça. Un accident de voiture, tu parles… Tu le savais, Rogers ? Est-ce que tu le savais, le soir où tu es venu boire des bières à la tour A avec _ton pote Tony_ ?"

Steve resta silencieux. Trop longtemps. Stark détourna le regard avec un reniflement choqué.

"C'est une menace ?" demanda Steve d'une voix sombre.

"Pas vraiment, Rogers. Juste une affirmation. Donnant-donnant, tu vois ?"

Steve s'avança vers Stark et le toisa, son visage baissé à quelques centimètres de celui d'Iron Man. L'air était vibrant de tension.

"Je ne suis le singe savant de personne" gronda-t-il. "Tiens-le toi pour dit. Je n'obéis qu'à mes valeurs et je n'accepterais jamais une loi qui veut me mettre en cage."

"Et bien je crois qu'on a posé les choses à plat, _Captain_."

"Si tu veux tout savoir, Stark, tu pues l'alcool."

Stark ne fut pas long à repartir après ça. Il tourna les talons et l'armure l'avala comme une seconde peau. Il s'envola dans le ciel sur les cris perçants d'AC/DC.

_If you want blood, you got it_

               

***

 

 

Steve passa une main lasse sur son front. L'affrontement l'avait laissé le ventre contracté, les mains moites. C'était la première fois qu'il se heurtait de front avec un membre de son équipe. Jamais, même avec Bucky, les Howling Commandos, jamais…

"Hey, man, ça va ?" l'interrogea Sam d'une voix inquiète.

Steve n'arriva pas à le regarder en face. Il se frotta la nuque.

"Ouais… C'était… Désolé, Sam. Pour la dispute et pour…"

" Pour la musique ? Les voisins peuvent bien râler, je pars au Canada dans deux heures."

Steve sourit, la tension se dissipa un peu dans le salon.

Ils mangèrent des sandwichs sur le pouce. Sam était pensif et Steve s'excusa de nouveau pour la scène.

"C'est rien, Steve. Je suis étonné, c'est tout. Je ne pensais que vous, les _super-héros_ " Il fit des guillemets avec les doigts, "Vous aviez autant de problèmes."

Steve arrêta de mâcher, la mâchoire en suspension, interdit. Sam s'empressa d'expliquer :

"Je veux dire que, de Tony Stark, je ne connais que l'homme que l'on montre aux infos, excentrique et mégalo sur les bords. Ou alors Iron Man, qui est carrément idolâtré par toute une partie de la population – sans compter les lobbys d'armes. Bref, c'est l'antithèse du type que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, qui était terriblement angoissé et qui a probablement un problème d'alcoolisme."

"Quoi ?!" s'exclama Steve.

"Bah ouais, c'était plutôt flagrant, non ?"

Steve recommença à manger son sandwich mais le pain pesait dans son estomac avec le poids d'un boulet de canon.

Ce fut au moment exact où Sam ouvrit le placard de sa chambre pour sortir les sacs de voyage que les deux hommes furent surpris par un

Toc

Toc

Toc

inattendu. Steve reposa son sandwich lentement avec un visage soupçonneux et interrogea Sam des yeux. Ils n'attendaient personne. Steve alla ouvrir en déplorant l'absence de son bouclier. Heureusement, l'homme en costume élégant qui attendait sur le perron avait un sourire affable et l'air inoffensif.

Mais il avait été déclaré mort l'année dernière.

 

"Coulson ?"

"En personne, Captain Rogers. J'espère que vous allez bien ?"

Steve lui serra la main avec un sourire ravi, quoique dérouté. Sam invita Coulson à rentrer et prépara des cafés.

"Et vous, comment allez-vous ?"

Coulson eut un sourire poli : "La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, j'étais dans un bien piètre état, j'en ai peur."

"Oui, je… Je me souviens." Steve fit une pause avant de reprendre "Je suis content de vous savoir en vie. Natasha m'avait parlé de cette rumeur, comme quoi vous étiez vivant mais je n'y croyais pas trop…"

Sam posa les tasses de cafés sur la table et Steve lui expliqua : "L'Agent Coulson du SHIELD a été attaqué lors de l'attaque Chitauri. "

"Poignardé par Loki en personne" rectifia Phil Coulson.

Sam ne sut pas quoi répondre et Steve demanda : "Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, si je peux me permettre ?"

"Je viens pour deux points" dit Coulson avec son éternel sourire doux. "Je suis chargé de reconstruire le SHIELD, avec mon équipe. Je vais mettre plus d'agents sur le cas HYDRA dès que possible, comme ça vous pourrez chercher votre ami en toute liberté. Mais pour le moment, les possibilités sont limitées et la tâche est d'ampleur. Entre cherchez les bases et les détruire, on a du pain sur la planche. Enfin, voyez ma venue comme une marque de confiance du directeur Fury, Captain."

Steve inclina la tête.

"Et je viens aussi pour savoir si vous avez toujours mes cartes vintages Captain America. Vous savez, j'ai mis plus de deux ans à les rassembler."

Steve battit des paupières pour ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris. Fury lui avait donné les cartes après l'invasion Chitauri, lorsqu'il était entré dans le restaurant de shawarma pour les féliciter. Il avait dit quelque chose du genre "Ça vous rappellera le bon vieux temps" et, bien qu'agacé, Steve n'avait pas pu refuser.

Il sortit les cartes de son portefeuille en s'excusant : "Elles sont tâchées de sang."

Le sourire de Coulson était si suave qu'il en était inquiétant. "C'est regrettable."

"Vous voulez que je vous les dédicace ?"

"Si ce n'est pas trop demander."

Sam s'étrangla de rire dans son café et Steve lui lança un regard assassin en tirant son stylo.

"Bonne chance pour votre combat, Captain" dit Coulson en partant, lorsqu'ils se serrèrent la main. "Soyez prudent et gardez votre portable sous la main au cas où."

"Sympa, le gars" dit Sam après le départ de Coulson.

Steve le menaça de l'index : "Une seule réflexion sur les autographes, Wilson et je…"

Mais Sam riait trop pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, amatrices de Tony Stark, amatrices de Coulson, vous en avez pensez quoi ^^ ?  
> Dans le prochain chapitre DÉPART, DÉPART, DÉPAAAAART !!!! Toutoudoutoutou !


	7. Larguer les amarres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le départ de Steve et son équipe les Howling Commandos 2.0  
> Trajet : de Washington DC à New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers !  
> Ça devient de plus en plus dur d'écrire : c'est la période "page blanche/blocage".  
> Heureusement pour vous, j'ai de l'avance :D  
> Je pense que pour être réellement motivé à écrire (pour moi en tout cas), soit je dois m'ennuyer énormément et n'avoir rien à faire (ça n'arrive presque jamais) soit avoir d'autres trucs à faire, des choses très urgentes, très importantes et pas très palpitantes (par exemple, réviser les partiels). Du coup, bizzarement, j'ai très très très envie d'écrire.  
> Pour ce chapitre, j'avais poussé le souci du détail jusqu'à glisser des photos des membres de l'équipe mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible de les importer ici. Je suis déçue :( parce qu'elles étaient très belles… <3  
> Pour être plus précise :  
> \- Merdécès a la peau noire et des cheveux crépus, une vraie crinière de lionne, grande et impressionnante.  
> \- Colleen ressemble à Lucy Liu, asiatique, les traits fins, le regard opaque, assez petite.  
> \- Kate Bishop ressemble à celle du comic Hawkeye Fractions de david Aja (brune, peau pâle)  
> \- America a la peau brune et des cheveux noirs bouclés (elle a des origines mexicaines)  
> \- Kamala a la peau cuivrée et des cheveux bruns épais et soyeux. Elle porte souvent le voile du fait de sa religion.  
> Histoire de mieux se les représenter <3  
> Bonne lecture à vous !!!

Sam avait insisté pour prendre le volant de la Ford Fairlane en prétextant qu'il adorait conduire. Le voyage vers New York fut anodin. Des travaux à la sortie de Washington et près de Baltimore les retardèrent de presque deux heures. Peggy somnolait sur le siège arrière. Sam avait mis Troubleman dans le lecteur-CD et fredonnait les paroles à voix basse.  
Steve profita du trajet pour feuilleter le dossier des HOWLING COMMANDOS 2015 dans la voiture. Autant essayer d'en apprendre le plus sur sa nouvelle équipe et ce n'était que justice puisqu'elles connaissaient sûrement toute l'histoire de Captain America par cœur.

Elles parlaient toutes plusieurs langues. Il connaissait déjà un peu Sharon mais il ignorait qu'elle avait travaillé un moment sous la tutelle de Natasha ou en équipe avec elle.

    Si Kamala Khan avait grandi dans la campagne du New Jersey, ses parents venaient du Pakistan et elle était une fervente musulmane. Son passé était assez trouble : affaire classée disait le dossier. Mais comme il était indiqué qu'elle avait des talents en hacking, Steve soupçonnait qu'elle avait employé sa science informatique à des fins illégales et certainement malhonnêtes. Pourtant, elle donnait l'apparence d'une jeune fille sage bien élevée et dynamique.

  
    America Chavez, elle, parlait fort et en imposait. C'était une battante et une guerrière, cela se voyait à ses jointures éraflées et ses bras musclés. Venue du Mexique, elle avait essayé presque tous les arts martiaux possibles et inimaginables. Le dossier spécifiait qu'elle avait parfois un comportement violent contre ses coéquipiers mais si Peggy l'avait recruté, Steve n'avait pas de souci à se faire.

  
     Kate Bishop fonctionnait un peu comme Clint Barton – espionnage, combat au corps-à-corps, tir à l'arc – et c'était normal puisqu'elle avait été son équipière pendant quatre ans, depuis son entrée au SHIELD. Elle avait demandé un changement d'équipe un an auparavant, Barton l'avait déjà mentionné à Steve, mais Kate avait eu du mal à trouver chaussure à son pied puisqu'elle avait oscillé entre plusieurs équipes sans jamais s'intégrer.

    Colleen et Mercédès avaient évolué ensemble depuis que Mercédès avait intégré le SHIELD, un an auparavant. Colleen Wing se battait avec un katana – un sabre japonais, une arme inhabituelle mais pas plus étrange que le bouclier de Steve. Elle était née à Nagoya, au Japon. Mercédès venait de Californie et c'était à la base une scientifique – avec un doctorat en physique-chimie. Mais le dossier spécifiait qu'elle avait une prothèse au bras, ce qui intrigua Steve.

Steve regardait l'asphalte défiler, l'esprit ailleurs. Apprendre le dossier par cœur lui avait permis d'éviter de penser qu'il venait de provoquer une fracture irréparable au sein des Avengers avec Stark deux heures auparavant. Il se demandait s'il devait en profiter pour passer à la Tour A, parler à Stark et essayer d'arrondir les angles. Il n'en avait pas envie mais le jugement de Sam hantait ses pensées.

***

Sharon s'arrêta sur une aire d'autoroute au niveau du New Jersey.  
"Pour faire des économies pour cette nuit, je propose qu'on passe la nuit dans les locaux du SHIELD."  
Elle montra l'emplacement à Steve, dans la banlieue ouest de New York. Steve connaissait le quartier. C'est là où il avait été logé avant l'attaque Chitauri. Il grimaça mais ne fit pas la fine bouche. Mercédès et Colleen descendirent de moto et retirèrent leur casque. Les cheveux de Mercédès jaillirent de leur carcan avec joie. Steve s'approcha de la moto, une Harley Davidson racée, aux courbes effilées, de couleur rouge.  
"Elle est puissante ?"  
"Je veux" répondit Mercédès. "Cent vingt chevaux. Elle ronronne come un tigre avec ce temps-là."  
Steve flatta la carrosserie.  
"J'ai une Harley mais je n'ai pas osé la prendre, à cause du verglas et de la neige."  
Mercédès eut un sourire confiant : "J'ai grandi au Nouveau Mexique mais j'ai fait mes études à Vancouver alors le Canada, je connais bien. J'aurais bien aimé faire la promenade en moto mais Colleen était absolument contre."  
"Rouler en moto sous la pluie, non merci" marmonna Colleen d'un ton froid. Mercédès éclata de rire et glissa à Steve : "Elle adore la moto mais elle ne l'avouera jamais. On va la laisser à New York et faire le reste en voiture."

  
Peggy se réveilla avec la symphonie new-yorkaise des klaxons excédés, des éclats de voix et des moteurs rageurs. America Chavez avait pris le volant et elle menait le convoi en forçant le passage, n'hésitant pas à faire usage des avertisseurs et à sortir la tête par la fenêtre pour agonir les taxis d'injures.  
"Elle est toujours comme ça ?" demanda Sam avec un rire dans la voix.  
Peggy pouffa : "Elle a un caractère de volcan."  
Elle tripotait son pendentif en or qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Elle le portait souvent sous ses vêtements mais Steve ne l'avait jamais vu sans. C'était un vieux collier, il devait être lié à un souvenir personnel.  
"On dirait toi en 1944" nota Steve distraitement.  
"Je te demande pardon ?" s'insurgea Peggy, indignée.  
"En Italie, près de la frontière suisse" expliqua Steve à Sam, "On devait se dépêcher – un avion qui devait nous récupérer – et Peggy a fini par arracher le volant des mains de Jacques, Jacques Denier, un des Howling Commandos."  
"Tu exagères" rectifia Peggy, "Tu n'expliques pas le contexte."  
"C'était dans les Alpes, des petites routes en zigzag, que des virages. Les gars ont été malades comme des chiens et j'ai bien cru qu'on allait verser dans le précipice plus d'une fois."  
"Au moins, on est arrivé à l'heure" grogna Peggy, dédaigneuse.  
Sam avait le rire contagieux et Peggy l'imita bientôt, la Ford résonnant de leur hilarité. Steve souriait doucement, les yeux à la fenêtre. New York avait vieilli et rajeuni en même temps. La Grande Pomme était immortelle mais contrairement à Steve, elle accueillait le temps et les changements les bras grands ouverts. Il soupira.  
Peggy lui posa la question, la tête penchée entre les deux sièges avant : "Tu as toujours des difficultés à t'adapter ?"  
"Moins" dit Steve en secouant la tête. "Je n'ai pas encore pris les habitudes d'aujourd'hui mais ça viendra. Ça avait l'air impressionnant au réveil" remarqua-t-il "Mais finalement, ce n'était pas si différent à appréhender que les inventions d'Howard ou de Schmidt."  
"Tu te débrouilles mieux que moi avec internet" soupira Peggy.

America Chavez se gara près d'un immeuble de briques rouges. Le soleil sur le déclin réchauffait la rue de tons orangés. Des enfants jouaient au basketball sur le trottoir. Une vieille dame promenait son chien, une joggeuse passa, le visage couvert de sueur. Steve inspira profondément en sortant de la voiture. New York. Les agents ouvrirent les portes avec des exclamations de délivrance. Sharon et America semblaient se disputer à voix basse.  
"J'habitais deux blocs plus loin" dit-il à Sam lorsqu'ils prirent les sacs dans le coffre. Steve aida Peggy à s'extirper hors de la Ford.  
"Le quartier a l'air sympa" observa Sam.  
"Ouais mais… C'était juste après l'attaque Chitauri, la ville était encore sous le choc, les gens ne faisaient que de parler de ça. Je ne connaissais personne et je passais mon temps à errer dans Brooklyn… Je ressassais trop. J'en ai discuté avec Fury, il m'a proposé de déménager à Washington. Comme Peggy habitait là-bas, j'ai accepté."  
"Tu es revenu près de moi" dit-elle en lui serrant le bras avec tendresse.

***

"La maison est vraiment cool" brailla Kate en fois entrée à l'intérieur. "J'y suis restée deux mois avec Clint y a trois ans, c'était le pied."  
"On peut demander à être logée ici ?" dit Kamala.  
"Où sont les toilettes ?" grogna Mercédès. "Et Colleen, c'est toi qui t'y colle pour la bouffe."  
"Tu nous fais des pancakes, Colleen ?"  
"Kate, tu pourras ramasser toutes les flèches que tu as laissé trainer dans la voiture ?"  
"Ouais ouais, Sharon, relax !"  
"Avec des macaronis au fromage ?"  
"Et Mercédès, RANGE TES FLINGUES !"  
"Sharon, t'es maniaque ?"  
"C'est une control-freak."  
"Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, Chavez, la control-freak ?"  
Steve aida Peggy à s'installer à l'étage, dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sharon. Lui partageait sa chambre avec Sam.  
"Tu veux quel lit ?" lui demanda-t-il lorsque Steve s'appuya à l'encadrement de la porte. La maison du SHIELD résonnait des Howling Commandos. Elles étaient si spontanées et si énergiques. Trop de bruit, trop de vie. Steve n'avait plus l'habitude. Il suffoquait.  
Il prévint Sam :"Je vais me balader."  
"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?"  
Il considéra la question et répondit enfin, avec un sourire en coin : "Bien sûr, si tu veux."  
"On va manger dans une heure" les avertit Sharon.  
"Les macaronis de Colleen sont à tomber" ajouta Kamala.

  
Ils trainèrent dans les rues de New York, les mains dans les poches, sans rien dire. La présence de l'autre était suffisante. Les pieds de Steve reprenaient un trajet habituel machinalement. Il désigna du menton la salle de sport en face du trottoir :"C'est là où j'ai repris l'entraînement quand je me suis réveillé."  
Par curiosité, il s'approcha pour voir si l'intérieur était resté le même. La porte était ouverte. La salle, vide, n'avait pas changé depuis deux ans. Fury lui avait dit que le SHIELD l'avait réaménagé exprès pour lui, pour lui éviter d'être trop désorienté. Mais la reconstitution grossière de l'architecture d'intérieur des années quarante ne lui faisait ressentir que plus cruellement encore le trou temporel. La salle sentait le cuir d et la sueur, baignée dans la lumière blafarde des plafonniers.  
"J'en ai cogné, des punching-balls ici" souffla-t-il.  
Sam se tenait à ses côtés, droit et solide comme un grand chêne.  
"Y a eu des conséquences ou pas, lorsqu'ils t'ont… Décongelé ?"  
Steve lui jeta un regard en coin. Il se rétracta : "Ça te dérange d'en parler ?"  
Steve haussa les épaules, les yeux doux. "Je sais pas. C'est juste que… Y a pas beaucoup de gens avec qui j'en ai parlé jusque là."  
C'était un ersatz. Steve n'en avait parlé avec personne. Il avait rejeté les psychiatres du SHIELD férocement et Fury n'avait pas insisté.  
"Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. N'importe quand."

  
Sam attendait, sans forcer les choses. Steve déambula un peu entre les appareils de musculation avant de dire, en évitant tout contact visuel :  
"Pratiquement pas de conséquences physiques. Les médecins n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. J'étais un peu rouillé au début mais c'est revenu rapidement, grâce au sérum." Il fit un geste vers sa poitrine pour illustrer.  
Ils s'assirent sur le ring et Steve continua à parler à voix basse, en suivant les coutures des tapis du doigt pour éviter de regarder Sam.  
"Après… C'était… Dur, dans un sens parce que… Parce que… Oh, laisse tomber."  
Sam lui serra l'avant-bras : "J'écoutais, Steve."  
Il se passa la main sur la nuque. "Ouais, merci Sam. J'aime pas… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de moi." Et de nouveau, ce sourire triste. "Bon, on rentre ? Je ne voudrais pas louper les macaronis de Colleen !"  
Sam n'insista pas mais sur le chemin du retour, il posa une autre question qu'il espérait moins redoutable : "C'était comment, de grandir à Brooklyn dans les années quarante ?"  
Steve sourit, cette fois-ci avec tendresse et nostalgie. Il tapa du pied dans un caillou.  
"J'étais gosse. Mais je me rappelle que c'était dur quand même. Enfin, pour moi, ma famille, dans le quartier, en général. Tu sais, quand mon père est mort, j'étais tout jeune et c'était pas facile pour ma mère. Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied pour boucler les fins de mois."  
Il réfléchit. "Je ne m'en rendais pas bien compte, mais pour elle, l'argent était un souci permanent. Le quartier était bon marché, c'était des gens aux situations un peu précaires autour de nous. Les parents de Bucky, ça allait, ils bossaient à l'usine. Ma mère était infirmière. Le voisin du dessus… Il livrait des légumes et son fils cirait des chaussures. La vieille Whyte faisait du repassage. Avec des fers en métal qu'on faisait chauffer, tu n'as pas connu ça, toi !"  
Steve avait sorti les mains de ses poches et s'animait, les yeux rêveurs, le sourire plus accentué.  
"C'était ça, New York. Les riches très riches qu'on voyait parfois quand on s'aventurait dans les quartiers huppés, avec les limousines noires, les habits flamboyants, la grande classe ! Et puis, les autres, la grande masse anonyme, celle qui galérait pour joindre les deux bouts. Celle qu'on oublie souvent dans les livres d'histoire."  
Il flasha un sourire sincère à Sam, un éclat de joie qu'il avait rarement. Sam se prit au jeu.  
"Tu étais heureux ? Je veux dire, quand tu étais jeune."  
La question prit Steve par surprise.  
"Ouais, j'imagine. Je pense. J'avais un toit au dessus de ma tête, des vêtements propres et raccommodés, le ventre plein avant d'aller me coucher. Je rêvais de m'acheter les comics du marchand de journaux ou d'aller au zoo, ce genre de choses, des rêves de gosse. Après, en grandissant, je me suis fait casser la gueule plus de fois que je n'ai pu le compter. Et puis j'avais des problèmes de santé. Oh, ça c'était l'enfer. J'en avais marre, t'imagines pas. C'était insupportable. Quand c'était pas l'asthme, c'était le cœur et quand c'était pas le cœur, je chopais une coqueluche ou ce genre de maladie qui a disparu maintenant. Les oreillons ! Yeurk. Je m'en rappelle encore."  
"Tu te faisais casser la gueule ?" nota Sam, les sourcils froncés.  
"Ouais, tu… Tu savais pas ? C'est pas dans ma biographie ou je ne sais quoi ? J'étais le vilain petit canard, tout maigrichon. Et puis j'avais tendance à trop ouvrir mon bec, surtout face aux mauvaises personnes."  
Steve avait la bouche toute tordue, les souvenirs affluant de toutes parts, impossible à maitriser.  
"J'avais appris à encaisser, mais ça agaçait toujours Bucky. Il me disait tout le temps, Pourquoi faut toujours que t'en rajoute une couche Steve, espèce de crétin ? Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Fallait que je réagisse. J'arrivais pas accepter les injustices."  
Steve ne se rendait pas compte, pas consciemment, qu'il était un irréductible optimiste. Il portait le monde sur ses épaules.  
"Ça me rappelle les sales petites brutes du lycée"  
Steve questionna Sam du regard.  
"Tu sais, ces types insupportables qui ont les couilles gonflées comme celles d'un taureau. Qui n'ont pas de scrupules à martyriser les nouveaux élèves ou les premières années. Les sales brutes quoi."  
"Toi aussi ?"  
"Ah non, je n'ai jamais été harcelé à l'école. J'étais plutôt le type cool, le populaire qui a des bandes de potes un peu partout – sans vrais amis. D'ailleurs, t'es allé à l'université ou pas ?"  
Steve lâcha un rire de gorge. "Tu rêves ! C'était bien trop cher. J'aurais bien aimé étudier l'art, je prenais des cours de dessins chez un vieux type barbu qui aimait bien répéter à ma mère que j'étais très doué et que j'avais un avenir d'artiste prometteur, quelle blague. Ma mère est morte alors que j'étais tout juste majeur, j'ai dû trouver des petits boulots et puis le reste, tout le monde connait l'histoire."  
"Tout le monde connait les manuels d'histoire mais peu de gens connaissaient le vrai Steve Rogers" rectifia Sam.  
Steve hocha la tête et remit ses mains dans les poches. Il se referma comme une huitre. La maison du SHIELD était proche.

  
Peggy avait mangé dans sa chambre et s'était endormie, épuisée. La cuisine au rez-de-chaussée était une vraie foire. Sam aimait bien l'ambiance sauvage des repas de famille mais Steve était clairement déstabilisé. Il se tint en retrait, immobile dans un coin une fois qu'il eut réussi à trouver un endroit où loger sa grande carcasse sans déranger les cuisinières. Colleen faisait le repas du soir et Kamala s'était mise en tête de faire des pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner pour "prendre la route de bonne humeur" mais Kate Bishop en volait discrètement dans le plat lorsqu'elle ne regardait pas.

"Voilà les hommes !" les acclama Mercédès lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison.

Sharon leva le nez des guides qu'elle consultait, adressa un sourire gêné à Steve – qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Sam – et replongea dans sa lecture, les joues rosées. Sam se demanda quelle était leur relation, à ses deux-la. Il ajouta la question à la liste de Tout Ce Qu'il Devait Demander à Steve Rogers.  
Les Howling Commandos firent la conversation à bâtons rompus tout le long du repas et laissèrent Steve en dehors, ce dont il fut reconnaissant. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à une foule de questions plus ou moins personnelles. Cela lui permettait de sonder le caractère de chacune, de mieux les connaitre tout en douceur – et de s'assurer qu'elles étaient dignes de confiance.

  
Sam prenait part à la conversation de temps en temps, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas participé à une soirée avec des inconnus. Il faisait parfois des réunions avec les vétérans du VA, ou avec sa famille l'été, mais ça restait exceptionnel. À son retour dans le monde réel, il s'était replié. Pendant un temps, l'alcool et la culpabilité étaient devenus ses seuls amis. Le jeune étudiant insouciant qui enchainait les fêtes nocturnes et les sorties était mort en Afghanistan avec Riley. Peut-être même avant, lors des vols de mission ou lorsqu'il avait braqué son arme contre un autre homme et appuyé sur la gâchette pour la première fois. Et c'était agréable de récupérer des bouts de son ancienne vie, de se détendre en compagnie d'inconnues.

  
Colleen s'adressa à toute la tablée : "Il reste des macaronis, qui veut les finir ?"  
"Je suis repue" lança Mercédès à la cantonade.  
"C'était super bon" soupira Kate, la main sur l'estomac.  
"America ?"  
"J'en ai repris deux fois, laisse tomber."  
"Je me laisserais bien tenter" se tâta Kamala.  
"T'en as déjà repris" trancha America, "Donne-les à Steve, Colleen."  
"Et pourquoi il y aurait plus droit que moi ?" s'insurgea la cadette de la bande.  
"Non merci, Colleen, ça ira" protesta Steve alors qu'elle remplissait son assiette d'un geste péremptoire.  
"Parce qu'il a un super-métabolisme, voilà pourquoi !" rétorqua America.  
Colleen finit de verser les macaronis malgré les tentatives de Steve pour refuser délicatement.  
"Alors que toi, si tu reprends des pâtes, ça restera dans tes hanches" minauda Kate en enfonçant un index dans les côtes de Kamala.  
Avec sa fourchette, Sam piqua des macaronis dans l'assiette de Steve. Kamala se trémoussa pour échapper à Kate.  
"Je suis pas grosse" protesta-t-elle.  
"Mais non, patate" grogna America.  
"Énorme" articula Mercédès silencieusement.  
"On est des agents" rappela Kate, "Tu peux manger autant que tu veux tant que tu restes en bonne forme physique. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu souvent à la salle d'entrainement…"  
"Je suis informaticienne, pas un super-soldat."  
Les autres femmes éclatèrent de rire.  
"On va devoir marcher pendant huit heures au moins dans la taïga et la forêt boréale" dit Sharon avec un sourire en coin.  
"De nuit"  
"On sera sûrement poursuivies par des ours…"  
"Les gars, vous seriez capable de vous débarrasser d'un ours ?"  
"Bien sûr" dit Sam d'un ton nonchalant. "Je pousse Kamala devant lui et je pars en courant."  
"Merci Sam" pesta Kamala sous les éclats de rire.  
"Ensuite, y aura les agents d'HYDRA, avec leurs fusils, leurs armes secrètes, des trucs comme ça…"  
Kamala soupira : "J'ai jamais signé pour ça."  
"C'est ta première mission ?" demanda Steve.  
Le silence retomba dans la cuisine. Kamala hocha la tête, soudain moins assurée.

  
Sharon expliqua : "Kamala a été recrutée par le SHIELD il y a cinq mois – en mai. Elle a suivi les stages et les formations, elle est extrêmement compétente dans son domaine, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire."  
Sam prit le relai : "Et ton domaine, c'est l'informatique ?"  
Kamala hocha la tête encore une fois.  
"Hackeuse professionnelle" murmura Mercédès de l'autre côté de la table en articulant exagérément.  
Kamala se tourna vers elle, sourcils froncés.  
"Allez, raconte-leur, Kam' !" la taquina Kate.  
"J'ai pas envie d'en parler." Elle était sur la défensive, mi-furieuse mi-boudeuse.  
"De toute façon, au SHIELD, il y a de nombreux agents qui ont eu une vie mouvementée avant leur réinsertion" nota Sharon calmement. Kamala poussa un grognement, les yeux vers le plafond.  
"Comment ça, une vie mouvementée avant d'intégrer le SHIELD ? Ma vie n'a jamais autant ressemblé à un gros bordel qu'en étant agent sur le terrain" se moqua Kate.  
"Vas-y, raconte, Kamala, moi aussi je veux savoir !" la pressa America en lui donnant une bourrade.  
"Vous êtes casse-pieds, c'est incroyable…" râla-t-elle en réajustant son voile.  
"Kamala, Kamala, Kamala !" scanda Kate en tapant sur la table avec sa fourchette.  
"Chut, Peggy dort !" gronda Sharon.  
Tout le monde était rivé à ses lèvres et même Steve regardait la jeune femme maintenant qu'il avait fini son assiette. Elle lui jeta un regard timide.

  
"J'ai toujours été douée avec les ordis, quand j'étais petite, je les fabriquais moi-même et je créais des systèmes d'exploitations, des logiciels, tout ça. J'ai commencé à traîner virtuellement avec des hackers et puis… Ce qu'il y a de bien, avec internet, c'est que tu as le monde au bout des doigts. Et si tu sais où aller, tu peux tout obtenir."  
Ses doigts pianotaient inconsciemment sur la table.  
"En grandissant, j'ai déployé des talents pour heu, aller et venir où je voulais, sur n'importe quel réseau. Je n'étais même pas majeure que certaines personnes m'avaient déjà contacté et… Le montant du virement était considérable. J'ai accepté. J'ai travaillé pour n'importe qui et fait n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que le SHIELD me tombe dessus. Maintenant, je suis rangée, je ne fais plus de bêtises." Et elle fit un joli sourire qui la métamorphosa d'ancienne cybercriminelle émérite à une grande adolescente innocente.  
Sharon ajouta plus d'informations à l'intention de Steve : "Kamala a piraté de nombreux réseaux du gouvernement et a même détruit 42 % des données de la NSA. Le SHIELD lui a couru après pendant deux ans avant d'arriver à la capturer. Mais ses talents ne seront pas gâchées."  
Kamala eut un sourire gêné et regarda ses ongles.  
"Tu as quel âge ?" s'interrogea Sam d'un ton intrigué.  
"Vingt-et-un ans"  
"Et Kamala, c'est de quelle origine ?"  
"Pakistanais. Mes parents viennent de là-bas mais je suis née dans le New Jersey. Après, j'ai pas mal cavalé…"  
Sam hocha la tête, impressionné.  
"Qui veut un fruit ?" demanda Colleen.  
"Y a pas des trucs plus sucrés ?" demanda America.  
"Des yaourts dans le frigo."  
"On va mourir de faim avant d'arriver au Canada" diagnostiqua-t-elle, le visage impavide.  
Kamala gloussa et Sharon leva les yeux au ciel.  
Ils regagnèrent tous leurs chambres après ça, une fois que Sharon frappa dans ses mains en clamant "Toutes au lit, les filles. On se lève tôt demain." Sam et Steve suivirent le mouvement mais, une fois allongé, aucun des deux ne parvint réellement à trouver le sommeil avant de longues heures.

***

Kamala réchauffait les pancakes dans la cuisine. Toutes les autres avaient le regard ensommeillé et les cheveux débraillés. Seuls Steve et Peggy étaient assez réveillés pour se disputer dans la cuisine. Sam arriva en baillant, piocha des crêpes dans l'assiette et s'assit en essayant de comprendre leur débat. Apparemment, Peggy voulait à tout prix faire un détour par les chutes du Niagara, arguant que le trajet ne serait rallongé que d'une heure. Steve renâclait à se séparer des Howling Commandos. Sam trempa un pancake dans son café. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Peggy mais de l'aperçu qu'il en avait eu… Voilà, Steve faiblissait. Peggy 1 – Steve 0. Steve se tourna vers lui pour guetter son soutien mais Sam dit d'une voix pâteuse : "Avec ma mère, j'ai appris à ne jamais se mettre en travers de la volonté d'une femme."  
Peggy éclata de rire et Steve se leva, l'air contrarié.  
"Tu as déjà vu les chutes du Niagara ?" demanda Sam.  
"Non, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour faire du tourisme."  
Peggy roula les yeux derrière lui quand il quitta la cuisine.  
"Il n'a jamais été très insouciant" observa-t-elle, "Mais il est devenu complètement obnubilé par Barnes."  
Elle parlait à voix basse, uniquement à Sam.  
"C'est ce qui l'aide à continuer. Je serais comme lui si j'étais à sa place. Ça lui donne un but. C'est plutôt positif non ?"  
Peggy tartina son pancake de beurre avec application en répondant :  
"Je ne sais pas, Sam. Je suis inquiète. J'ai peur qu'il passe à côté de l'essentiel, j'ai peur qu'il mette toute son énergie dans cette quête et que si elle n'aboutisse pas, il…"  
Elle avait les doigts tremblants.  
Elle souffla : "Il a déjà perdu tant de choses."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant, Steve, Sam et Peggy visitent les chutes du Niagara et... ils vont en boite, haha ! Bref, ils progressent vers Alkali Lake !


	8. Mettre les voiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux quatorze Juillet, olé !  
> Est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui ont vu Ant-Man ???  
> Ce n'est pas à mon programme d'aller le voir mais je serais curieuse de lire vos impressions :)  
> (Et la scène post-credits : gniiiiihuuuu, elle a l'air horrible avec Bucky, trop d'émotions)

Steve insista pour prendre le volant. Sam s'endormit à l'arrière tandis que lui et Peggy bavardaient ensemble. Il faisait toujours nuit quand ils quittèrent New York mais la ville ne dormait jamais vraiment. Les rues étaient déjà encombrées par les camions-poubelles, les taxis et les employés courageux. Alors que la voiture de Sharon s'en alla en direction de la Pennsylvanie, ils filèrent au Nord directement vers la frontière canadienne.

                Sam se réveilla deux heures plus tard, environ à mi-chemin des célèbres chutes d'eau. Il observa Steve discrètement. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi détendu. Les épaules décrispées, le sourire naturel, il parlait toujours à mi-voix avec Peggy, en lui jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil pour guetter sa réaction. La vieille dame le regardait avec tendresse – le regard d'un amour usé par les années. Sam ne brisa pas leur intimité. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite le jazz langoureux et enivrant de Charlie Parker que Steve avait mis dans le lecteur cd en détaillant les courbes des bras de Steve, l'arrondi harmonieux de ses épaules impressionnantes, et ses cils d'une taille impossible…

"Sam ? Tu es réveillé !" aperçut Steve.

"Tu vas pouvoir nous aider !" s'exclama Peggy en se tournant vers lui. "Dis-nous, en quelle année a commencé la guerre du Vietnam ?"

Sam se redressa et se gratta les cheveux. "C'est pas vous, les ancêtres ? Il me semble que c'est 1955, non ? Ça date."

"Haha !" Peggy exulta et cogna le bras de Steve de son poing ridé. "Je te l'avais dit. Je l'ai _vécu_ moi, cette guerre, gamin va !"

Le rire léger de Steve était aussi spontané que celui qu'il avait avec Sam – le rire des amis proches. "J'ai bien fait de ne pas parier. Mais il s'est passé un truc en 1964, j'en suis certain."

"L'attaque du Golfe de Tonkin" répondit Sam. "Ça me revient, maintenant. Ça a envenimé le conflit."

"Juste durant la création du SHIELD…" murmura Peggy, songeuse. "Le bon vieux temps. J'étais jeune à l'époque."

Et elle cogna Steve de nouveau en représailles pour avoir osé ricaner.

 

                En parfait gentleman, Steve aida Peggy à descendre de la voiture. Elle avait les yeux brillants d'excitation et les mouvements plus fébriles qu'à l'ordinaire. Avec tous les touristes, ça n'avait pas été facile de trouver une place où stationner mais ils entendirent les chutes avant même de les voir. C'est ce qui étonna Sam le plus. Le bruit, incessant et grondant : un chuintement soyeux en permanence.

"Ok" admit Steve, "C'est pas mal."

Sam masqua un rire moqueur et Peggy lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Le lieu était très touristique et ils devaient éviter les vacanciers revêtus d'un imperméable sac-poubelle qui avaient l'œil rivé à leur appareil-photo. Arrivés sur l'observatoire, Steve usa de sa stature pour ménager un espace dégagé sur la rambarde où Peggy put s'accouder. Le pendentif ciselé de Peggy tournoyait au dessus de l'eau bouillonnante. Elle tenait la rambarde de ses doigts noueux, ridés, mais son regard était toujours vif et pétillant. Ils contemplèrent en silence la cascade en forme de fer à cheval, le demi-cercle presque parfait comme creusé avec un couteau. L'eau qui tombait évoquait à Sam les cheveux bouclés de sa sœur Ruth. Pour Steve, elle lui faisait penser à la puissance irrésistible du Hulk. Peggy voyait le drapé d'un tissu toujours en mouvement.

"C'est impressionnant" siffla-t-elle.

"C'est moins haut que ce que je croyais" dit Steve, mais il n'était pas déçu pour autant.

Ils remontèrent le long du courant pour surplomber la cascade principale et apercevoir les autres en amont. Les drapeaux des États-Unis et du Canada, réunis, claquaient au vent. La bruine mouillait leur visage. Peggy rit sans raison en s'accrochant au bras de Steve. Il posa la main sur sa taille pour l'aider à monter l'escalier. Pour dominer le tonnerre des chutes d'eau, Steve cria : "Vous croyez que je pourrais aller faire trempette ?"

"Sûrement pas !" protestèrent Sam et Peggy en même temps.

"Je me demande si j'arriverais à résister au courant" se demanda Steve d'un air pensif.  

"Man, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir voler au-dessus !" lança Sam en regrettant ses ailes.

                Peggy insista pour manger dans un restaurant juste en face de la cascade principale. L'avantage des chutes du Niagara, c'est que les gens étaient tellement concentrés dessus qu'ils en oubliaient d'examiner autour d'eux – de remarquer, par exemple, une icône nationale à la table d'en face. Sam prit le volant pour la suite du voyage et Peggy se décala à l'arrière en prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de dormir.

Ils arrivèrent à Détroit vers dix-neuf heures. Sam conduisait dans la ville avec le cœur serré. Les maisons aux fenêtres béantes, les immeubles abandonnés, les édifices délabrés témoignaient du déclin de la ville. Les jeunes erraient en bande sur les trottoirs, occupés à écouter de la musique, à danser ou tout simplement bavarder en attendant que le temps passe. L'hôtel de banlieue était franchement miteux et le quartier avait piètre allure.

                Sharon avait laissé un mot à l'accueil pour leur indiquer le restaurant où elles attendaient. Peggy s'installa dans la chambre de sa nièce, Steve et Sam jetèrent un œil à la leur – aux murs gluants de la salle de bain et à l'odeur de poussière sous les lits. "Charmant" remarqua Sam, "Tu crois que tous les hôtels choisis par Sharon seront comme ça ?"

Steve haussa les épaules : "C'est le SHIELD qui paye la note. Budget limité. Elle fait attention aux dépenses."

"Avec une organisation secrète, je croyais qu'on allait dormir dans des hôtels grand luxe. Ça veut dire qu'on va partager notre chambre jusqu'au Canada ?"

Steve soupira exagérément et passa son bras autour des épaules de Sam : "On va finir par ressembler à un couple de petits vieux."

Sam explosa de rire : "Attends, man, tu es le seul à avoir quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans ! Pousse pas mamie dans les orties !"

"C'est toi la mamie !" protesta Steve et le rire de Sam redoubla.

 

Le restaurant était dans le bloc voisin : la vitrine était éclairée d'un néon blafard et la peinture sur la porte s'écaillait mais l'intérieur était chaleureux et discret. Les Howling Commandos avaient réquisitionné trois tables et on n'entendait qu'elles. Kate Bishop racontait une histoire et les autres écoutaient attentivement. Mercédès leur adressa un signe de la main en les voyant entrer et Sharon se dressa : "Tatie ! Le voyage s'est bien passé ?" Peggy broda un peu sur les chutes du Niagara pendant que Steve et Sam commandèrent les repas. Une fois tout le monde installé sur les chaises en osier, Kate poursuivit son récit et les têtes se retournèrent vers elle. Elle précisa pour les trois arrivants :

"Je racontais mon premier essai de teste en équipe avec Hawkeye. Le grand jour arrive, vous n'imaginez pas comment j'étais stressée. Un vrai désastre ! J'exagère pas. J'ai dû tirer au moins… cinquante flèches. J'en ai planté trois bonnes. Trois !"

Elle leva trois doigts.

"La honte. Le type se déplace exprès pour me voir. Hawkeye quand même, pas n'importe quel Agent. _Le_ tireur d'élite, l'Espion, _Le_ type à impressionner quoi. Et moi, j'arrive même pas à viser droit… J'avais les doigts qui tremblaient, ma prof était atterrée. En y repensant, sa tête décomposée était trop drôle mais sur le moment, j'avais juste envie de vomir et d'aller me pendre."

Kate s'interrompit le temps que Steve, Sam et Peggy soient servis.

"Ma prof finit par m'arrêter, elle m'engueule un peu et elle dit à Hawkeye " _Nan mais d'habitude, elle est pas comme ça, d'habitude elle est super compétente, elle a juste besoin d'un peu plus de stimulation_ ". C'était n'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi parce que la visite d'Hawkeye, c'était une stimulation suffisante mais j'imagine qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre la face devant lui. Elle voulait aller se placer sur les cibles et là ! Hawkeye sort : " _Non, c'est bon, je vais y aller_ ". Apparemment, il aimait bien le cirque, le lancer de couteaux, ce genre de truc. Enfin, moi j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. J'ai su que je n'allais pas réussir à viser juste. Donc, je me suis dit : " _Je vais limiter la casse, je vais viser plus près du sol_ " tu vois, il y a moins de zones corporelles sensibles au niveau des jambes."

"Et tu lui as planté une flèche dans le pied ?" demanda America.

"Pire" grogna Kate. "J'ai pas fait exprès, ok ! Je tiens à préciser ça. Et j'étais pas dans mon état normal. Mais, je ne sais pas comment, j'ai mal visé…"

"Je crains le pire" souffla Mercédès.

"Et j'ai tiré en plein dans son entrejambe…" lâcha Kate.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Même Kate souriait, navrée de sa propre erreur. Steve et Sam grimacèrent par empathie avec Barton.

"Et alors ?" demanda Sharon entre deux rires, "Comment ça s'est terminé ?"

"Heureusement, _heureusement_ , il avait son manteau pare-balles" expliqua Kate.

Les rires redoublèrent.

"Mais bon, ça ne lui a pas fait du bien quand même. Ma prof a préféré arrêté l'entrainement après ça. Mais attendez, c'est pas fini. Il s'approche de moi pour me rendre la flèche fatidique."

"Pas rancunier, le gars" remarqua America avec un rire moqueur.

"Il me tend la flèche et il me dit, vraiment sympa : " _Le problème, ce n'est pas votre technique, c'est de gérer le stress_ " et il avait raison. Il a quand même ajouté, un peu moqueur, mais je l'avais mérité : " _Tu sais, c'est une zone déconseillée_ …" Et moi, je bredouille : " _C'est la seule à laquelle j'ai pensé_ "…"

Comme une grenade dégoupillée, la table explosa de rire. Les autres clients se retournèrent, intrigués. Elles étaient rayonnantes : Mercédès qui frappait dans ses mains, America la tête renversée en arrière, Colleen qui riait discrètement, le visage plus ouvert, le rire tintinnabulant de Kamala, les larmes dans les yeux de Sharon, Peggy qui se trémoussait sur sa chaise, leurs cheveux dansants et leur bouche étirée en un sourire voluptueux. Steve regarda Sam brièvement, son sourire éblouissant, ses yeux chaleureux.

"Mais tu as quand même fait équipe avec lui, finalement ?" dit Mercédès.

"Ouais, il m'a laissé une chance. Sur le terrain, c'était plus facile, j'étais plus concentrée. Dieu merci."

Les rires se calmèrent peu à peu. Kate ajouta avec un sourire satisfait : "Après, il m'a dit que j'étais la meilleure équipière qu'il avait jamais eu."

"Meilleure que la Widow ?" demanda Colleen avec son visage imperméable reconstitué. Kate haussa les épaules.

"Je croyais qu'il sortait avec elle ? Ils ne sont pas ensemble ?" lui dit Mercédès.

Steve secoua la tête : "Non, ils sont juste amis."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, il se sentit mal-à-l'aise vis-à-vis de Clint et Natasha.

"Des potins ! " s'exclama Mercédès. "J'imagine que tu le connais bien, puisque vous faites tous les deux partie des Avengers. Il te l'a dit ?"

Steve acquiesça.

Sharon ajouta, dépitée : "Je dois dix dollars à Bobby."

Mercédès éclata de rire. Colleen expliqua à Steve : "Ça faisait longtemps qu'on se posait la question mais personne n'a jamais osé demander à l'un des deux."

"Ils font peur, non ? On m'a dit que Black Widow était l'une des meilleures Agents du SHIELD"

Sharon dit à Kamala : "Elle aussi, elle a été recrutée dans un endroit inhabituel."

"C'est la Meilleure Agent du monde" scanda Kate en levant le poing en l'air.

"Melinda May pourrait rivaliser, peut-être" rectifia Colleen.

" _El poder de la mujeres_ " dit America d'un ton féroce, les ' _r_ ' roulant comme le feulement d'un tigre.

" _Eres española ?_ " demanda Sam à America avec un sourire charmant.

"Sí, mexicana. Mais je vis aux États-Unis depuis que j'ai dix-huit ans."

"J'avais remarqué l'accent" nota Sam. "J'ai fait ma troisième année de fac à Mexico. Et aussi quelques vacances de printemps à _Cancún_ mais ça ne compte pas vraiment, c'est pas là que j'ai parlé espagnol."

America eut un reniflement méprisant : "Les Spring Breaks, c'est naze."

Sam haussa les épaules : "J'étais jeune et bête. Tous les étudiants aiment bien faire la fête."

"Et ça fait longtemps que tu es au SHIELD ? Tu as l'air jeune aussi" la questionna Steve.

"Inquiet, _hombre_ ? T'inquiète pas, je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi-même. Et assez grande pour avoir les couilles d'utiliser un flingue."

"America est spécialiste des sports de combats" glissa Sharon.

"Boxe française, boxe anglaise, boxe thaïlandaise, boxe birmane" énuméra America en comptant sur ses doigts, "Ju jitsu, judo, karaté, taekwondo, aïkido, catch, lutte grecque et aussi krav manga… J'ai essayé pas mal de trucs. La gymnastique aussi."

Sam écarquilla les yeux mais Steve n'avait pas l'air étonné. "C'est violent, la boxe birmane, le krav manga" dit-il mais America haussa les épaules.

"Mon rêve, ça serait de faire un stage dans le monastère Shaolin, en Chine. Les moines Shaolin sont… incroyables."

"America aime bien casser la figure des gens" dit Mercédès avec affection, en passant le dos de sa main sur la joue de la mexicaine.

America se rebiffa au moment où Sharon adressa directement la parole à Steve.

"Captain, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?" Son ton était égal, professionnel. Steve la regarda prudemment.

"Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment à la poursuite du Winter Soldier ?"

Peggy leva la tête et observa Steve et sa nièce. Le silence était devenu inconfortable soudainement. Steve hocha la tête sans rompre le contact visuel, les yeux profondément ancrés à ceux de Sharon. La tablée s'agita nerveusement. Colleen avait les sourcils froncés et les pupilles colériques. Mercédès lui lança un regard pour l'empêcher de protester. Sharon et Steve se regardaient toujours : ce n'était pas un regard de défi mais chacun essayait de sonder les opinions de l'autre.

"Vous croyez qu'il peut être réhabilité ?" osa-t-elle demander et Sam admira sa franchise.

Steve se redressa et déploya ses épaules. "Oui."

Comme il s'aperçut que les Howling Commandos le considéraient d'un air stupéfait, il se sentit obligé d'expliquer : "C'était mon ami. Qui il soit désormais… Il mérite d'être sauvé. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas."

Colleen lâcha : "Il a tué plusieurs agents du SHIELD."

"Je sais" acquiesça Steve. "Il n'est plus lui-même."

"Est-ce qu'il peut seulement être soigné ?" dit-elle d'un ton dur.

Steve lui offrit un regard honnête : "Je vais essayer."

Kamala osa lui dire : "Les gens vont sûrement protester…"

Steve expira par le nez. "C'est mon ami" répéta-t-il. "Je ne le laisserais pas tomber."

_Pas une seconde fois_ , entendit Sam.

Kamala persista, bien que timidement : "J'ai dû m'occuper des dossiers d'HYDRA que Black Widow a mis en ligne en juin. J'en ai lu beaucoup, pas tous. Internet a déjà commencé à se poser des questions par rapport à l'assassinat de Kennedy. Bien sûr, Pierce et Ultron ont concentré les débats publics ailleurs mais… Les gens vont exiger sa tête."

Elle remua face au regard perçant de Steve. Il finit par lâcher : "Je ferais face – nous ferons face, Bucky et moi."

Il posa les deux mains à plat sur la table, un geste lent mais maitrisé, pour réclamer leur attention. "Mon but a toujours été de chercher Bucky, celui que vous appelez le Winter Soldier. Et si je peux détruire HYDRA sur le chemin, tant mieux, mais c'est lui mon véritable objectif. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aider ni de comprendre, et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, on peut très bien se séparer ici. Mais rien, _rien_ , ne me fera changer d'avis."

Le silence s'éternisa.

Kate le rompit : "Je trouve ça bien."

Comme tout le monde la regardait, elle haussa les épaules : "Bah quoi ? Black Widow, elle n'aurait jamais abandonné Hawkeye quand il est passé à l'ennemi lors de l'attaque Chitauri. C'est un peu pareil non ? Contrôle de l'esprit, mêmes conneries."

America dit d'un ton étonnamment doux : "J'aimerais bien avoir un ami comme ça, prêt à tout pour m'aider."

Les filles reconsidérèrent la situation. Colleen brisa le silence : "Je n'approuve pas. Fais ce que tu veux, Captain, mais s'il attaque l'une d'entre nous, je n'hésiterais pas à me défendre."

"Ça me semble équitable" dit Steve, la mine sombre.

Et le débat fut clôt.

 

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, mmmh, Steve découvre les joies des fanfictions et heu, y a plein de discussions et ils font de la voiture….  
> Bref, ils progressent vers Alkali Lake (aka Bucky)


	9. À Babord !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello les marshmallows !
> 
> CHOSE PROMISE, CHOSE DUE, HAHAHA !
> 
> Bon, je ne pense pas que connaître la géographie des États-Unis et du Canada soit super utile pour lire Construire un Bateau mais c'est peut-être agaçant parce que je cite beaucoup de noms de villes (que je n'ai bien sûr jamais visitées…)
> 
> Pour les nuls en géographie, un peu de géométrie !
> 
> Si vous vous représentez les États-Unis comme un gros rectangle, et le Canada comme un gros rectangle posé sur le premier…
> 
> Ça y est, vous l'avez ?
> 
> [__]
> 
> [__]
> 
> (en gros... OUI, ce sont deux rectangles)
> 
> Steve, Sam et les Howling Commandos partent du côté droit du triangle (Washington DC) puis ils remontent vers le nord, donc vers le haut, en longeant le bord (New York).
> 
> Puis ils vont vers le milieu (Détroit, Mineapolis) TOC, ils passent la frontière canadienne au milieu des rectangles et ZOU, ils vont tout droit vers le haut/vers le nord, jusque dans le Grand Nord Canadien, très haut, très haut, là où il fait frouâ, où il y a des ours et des chalets.
> 
> Est-ce compréhensible ?
> 
> J'ai bien peur que non.
> 
> Mmmh, laissez tomber.
> 
> Sachez plutôt que… Grande nouvelle terrible…
> 
> *roulements de tambour*
> 
> Je n'écris pas de porn, slash ou autres relations sexuelles détaillée.
> 
> Hé, ne partez pas, attendez, restez…
> 
> Ouaip, je vais peut-être faire des déçus (quoique, personne n'aime Steve&Sam). Seulement, il y a une différence entre ce que j'aime lire (huhuhu, sometimes, I'm just in the mood) et ce que j'aime écrire.
> 
> Donc soit ça sera comme la scène entre Steve et Sharon au chapitre 6 (quand il a une panne, ouais ouais, c'est pas très clair hein ?) ou alors ce sera des ellipses.
> 
> Mais c'est pas le sujet…
> 
> BONNE LECTURE AMIS LECTEURS, AMIES LECTRICES !

Ils quittèrent Detroit à sept heures du matin. Steve conduisait, Peggy et Sam essayaient de prolonger leur nuit. Il avait remis le CD de Charlie Parker – on ne se lassait du jazz. Cette fois, Dieu merci, Peggy n'avait pas essayé de faire un détour par le mont Rushmore et les trois véhicules restaient à portée de vue. Elle était fatiguée de leur escapade touristique d'hier : même les trajets en voiture étaient éreintants à son âge. Steve laissa les pensées tourbillonner lentement dans son esprit et la route défiler entre les zones industrielles repoussantes lorsqu'ils passaient dans des villes et la rase campagne monotone aux couleurs ternes.

Et la journée passa doucement.

Steve avait rarement été aussi posé que durant cette course-poursuite après Bucky.

 

                Sam bouquinait. Il avait rajouté, dans son sac, un chargement impressionnant de livres en prétextant qu'il avait un paquet de lecture à rattraper. Steve en avait emporté aussi, mais c'était des livres historiques ou géopolitiques, pour l'aider à combler ses lacunes de 1945 à 2012. Il avait aussi fait provision de CD et Sam avait chargé à ras-bord son StarkPod de chansons. Il lisait pendant que Steve conduisait. Il avait la chance de n'être pas affecté par le mal des transports – une bénédiction lorsque l'on bossait comme pilote et homme volant dans l'armée. Il avait fini _La couleur pourpre_ de Alice Walker avant Détroit et entamait maintenant _Jazz_ de Tony Morrisson. Il avait toujours trouvé les trajets en voiture paisibles, un moment parfait pour lire sans être dérangé par personne. Et cela permettait à Steve et Peggy de discuter en tout intimité.

                Minneapolis était la dernière étape aux États-Unis. Steve ne vit le centre-ville car l'hôtel que Sharon avait réservé était en bordure de l'autoroute, dans une banlieue insipide et déprimante, avec vue sur le flux des voitures et les parkings alentour. Steve commençait à détester les aires industrielles du vint-et-unième siècle. Tant de laideur au service de la société de consommation.

Ils durent reprendre la voiture pour trouver un restaurant qui puisse tous les accueillir, une chaîne qui vendait des pizzas au goût de carton. Mais Steve avait trop faim pour faire le difficile après les sandwichs spongieux d'une aire d'autoroute. Peggy fut vite épuisée ; l'ennui du voyage avaient rendu les filles surexcitées et elles ne cessaient de lancer des pitreries et de glousser à tout-va. Sam attisait l'énervement collectif en caricaturant sa première rencontre avec Steve ("J'ai vu un type bodybuildé, genre Mr. Monde, avec un tee-shirt ultra moulant, tendu sur les pectoraux _comme ça_ , me doubler à toute allure, il courrait au moins à 22 miles par heure, incroyable !") ou bien lorsque Steve et Natasha étaient venus chez lui en dernier recours ("Avec sa tête de pauvre labrador perdu, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.") ou lorsqu'ils étaient allés chercher les ailes de Falcon à Forte Meades ("J'hallucinais, la nana doit peser cinquante kilos à tout casser mais en deux minutes, elle avait mis K.O la moitié de la base. Steve suivait pépère et assommait ceux qui restaient. Hallucinant !"). America s'étouffait de rire et Kamala essuya les larmes de ses yeux. Mercédès était affalée sur Colleen, les épaules secouées d'hilarité. Sharon profita d'une accalmie pour se lever :

"Je vais ramener Tatie à l'hôtel, je vous laisse."

America et Kamala protestèrent : "Oh non, Sharon, t'avais dit qu'on irait danser après."

"Je vais revenir, attendez-moi ici."

Sam leva les sourcils : "Comment ça, vous allez danser ?"

"Ouais, Sharon a repéré un bar dansant à cinquante mètres de l'hôtel."

"On va danser ?" demanda Mercédès à Colleen, toujours collée à elle. Colleen acquiesça en mâchant sa pizza.

"Yes !" s'exclama Kamala, "Tout le monde sur la piste !"

Steve regarda Sam avec inquiétude et articula sans bruit "Nous aussi ?" et Sam fit un geste des mains pour montrer son ignorance.

America et Kamala allèrent chercher des milkshakes pour tous en attendant Sharon. Steve commença à discuter avec Mercédès et Colleen qui étaient le plus près. Colleen avait déjà une bonne expérience au SHIELD après six ans passés à travailler pour eux. Mercédès était rentrée dans l'Agence un an plus tôt mais elles avaient l'habitude de faire équipe ensemble. "Les équipes du SHIELD fonctionnent toujours par paire. Un Agent est rarement seul sur une mission."

"Sauf pour l'espionnage."

"Yep. Colleen était ma tutrice. Maintenant que j'ai pris de la bouteille, on est en duo. Comme des danseuses."

Colleen gardait une dent contre HYDRA. Elle expliqua à demi-mots qu'elle avait très mal encaissée la nouvelle. Mercédès en parla un peu avec Steve et Sam :

"On était à San Diego quand on a entendu ton message, Captain. Dans la base, un quart des agents environ… Un quart ?" Colleen acquiesça. "Ouais, étaient sous HYDRA. Colleen est passée en force quand ils se sont révélés. Tu t'es prise une balle dans l'épaule, hein ?! Dix morts en quatre minutes. Un vrai carnage…"

"Saloperies" gronda Colleen, ses prunelles assombris par la colère.

"Faut pas l'énerver" ajouta Mercédès en aparté à Steve.

Il reconsidéra la jeune femme de taille frêle, aux poignets délicats et aux yeux insondables comme un puits noir et sans fond.

"Et toi, Mercédès, c'est quoi, ta spécialité ?"

Elle fit une moue. "Comme tous les agents du SHIELD, j'suis un peu compétente dans tous les domaines. Enfin, corps-à-corps je me défends, les armes à feu aussi, utiliser un couteau, une batte de baseball aussi, héhé. La mécanique aussi, je sais bien réparer les machines, ça peut être utile. Avant, j'étais dans la police de new York, spécialisée dans les interventions d'extrême violence, genre prise d'otage et terrorisme, tu vois le genre ?"

Steve haussa les sourcils : "T'étais dans la police ? Comment tu es arrivée dans le SHIELD ?"

Mercédès se passa la main dans sa chevelure crépue et son regard dévia au loin.

"Laisse tomber" dit Colleen à Steve d'un ton brusque, sans méchanceté mais décidée.

"Nan mais oh !" la réprimanda Mercédès. Elle leva sa main gauche et agita les doigts. Steve avait remarqué depuis leur rencontre à Washington qu'elle portait un gant en permanence. Il se rappela qu'il avait lu dans son dossier qu'elle portait une prothèse. Mercédès jeta un regard autour d'elle pour vérifier que Kamala, Kate et America plaisantaient toujours avec Sam puis elle retira le gant. Ses doigts avaient une couleur bordeaux métallique. En fait, sa main rappelait celle d'Iron Man ou bien – celle de Bucky…

Mercédès retroussa un peu la manche de son pull pour dévoiler un poignet et le début d'un avant-bras métallique mais elle remit précipitamment son gant l'instant d'après.

"Une prothèse" expliqua-t-elle. "J'étais de garde quand l'attaque Chitauri a eu lieu. Je me suis battue dans les rues contre les extraterrestres et je me suis prise un tir dans l'épaule. Le bras a été coupé net."

Elle tapota la table et, en étant attentif, Steve reconnut le bruit étouffé du métal contre le formica.

"Le SHIELD m'a recruté quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Ils m'ont proposé une prothèse plus performante et en échange, je travaillais pour eux. J'ai signé le contrat dans l'heure."

Steve hocha la tête, muet. Les questions se bousculaient contre ses lèvres mais il ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour maitriser sa voix. Il se rappelait du bras de Bucky – _C'est qui, ça, Bucky ?_ – les plaques métalliques qui se réorganisaient pour porter un coup avec plus de force ou contrer une attaque, son bras qu'il avait brisé et malmené.

"Maintenant, je regrette un peu" souffla Mercédès. Son regard errait dehors, il suivait les lumières floues des phares des voitures et la poussière sur la vitrine.

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Mercédès, arrête de t'en vouloir" soupira Colleen. Elle jeta un regard significatif à Steve.

"Regretter quoi ?"

"C'est le même genre de prothèse que celle du Winter Soldier… C'est un bras d'HYDRA, pas du SHIELD."

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, arrête de ressasser tout le temps la même –"

"Facile à dire pour toi, Colleen, c'est pas toi qui porte la marque d'HYDRA à vie sur ton épaule."

"Figure-toi que si, Mercy, tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai pris une balle."

"Ouais mais c'est pas ton _bras_ !"

Steve essaya de calmer le jeu mais c'est l'arrivée de Sharon et le cri de joie poussé par Kamala qui sortit les deux Agents de leur dispute.

"En route, Soldat" lança Mercédès en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule. Le geste ne dérangea pas Steve, habitué à la camaraderie des soldats mais il rétorqua : "Moi, je ne danse pas."

Kate se tourna vers lui et pinça les lèvres : "Tu nous snobes ?"

"Ah non, non" dit Steve en levant les mains, "Je suis trop vieux pour ça."

"N'importe quoi. Allez, viens" le supplia Kamala.

"Même Sam vient" ajouta America en faisant claquer son chewing-gum.

Sam enfonça le clou : "C'est clair, viens Steve, ça va être sympa" et il avait le regard tellement ouvert et confiant que Steve céda. Il avait l'impression de céder à beaucoup de caprices ces derniers temps…

 

                Heureusement, ça n'avait rien d'une discothèque ou d'une boite de nuit. Natasha l'avait trainé dans un de ces endroits, un soir après une mission – un pari perdu, ne jamais parier avec Natasha – mais il était ressorti de là en quatrième vitesse, abruti par les sons (ce n'était même pas de la musique !). Ils avaient fini la soirée dans un kebab où Natasha avait passé en revue la moitié des femmes du SHIELD pour trouver une potentielle petite-copine pour lui. Steve préférait encore rester seul dans son appartement à écouter des vinyles des années quarante et ressasser le bon vieux.

                Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un bar avec une piste de danse au fond et la musique, quoique bruyante et indigeste, avait au moins le mérite d'avoir des paroles.

"Bon, les filles, on fait attention aux dépenses, une seule boisson par personne" prévint Sharon. "Qui veut quoi ?"

Kamala se vit refuser sa vodka et se rabattit sur un cocktail, Kate voulut un gin, America demanda un whisky-coca, Mercédès et Colleen un verre de vin et Sam un Coca. Steve demanda une bière et Kate lui lança : "Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas être bourré."

Steve haussa les épaules : "Ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier le goût."

Le bar était rempli bien qu'on soit en semaine, la fumée flottait au plafond et l'air sentait la cigarette et l'alcool. La lumière orangée se reflétait sur le parquet et les bouteilles alignées. Il se leva pour aider Sharon à rapporter les verres à la table. Ils patientèrent au bar le temps que le barman prenne la commande et remplisse les verres, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Sharon tripotait ses cheveux : elle les brossait, les mettait en arrière, puis d'un côté puis de l'autre, visiblement nerveuse. Elle finit par lâcher :

"Je n'ai jamais pu m'excuser pour la dernière fois."

"C'est bon" dit Steve, concentré sur les gestes précis du barman. Sharon secoua la tête et se mordit les lèvres.

"J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. Le lendemain, ou… Je n'ai pas osé. Je suis désolée, Captain."

"C'est bon, Sharon" répéta-t-il.

La soirée désastreuse était à des années-lumière de ses préoccupations. Il osa la regarder dans les yeux et sourire. "Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de rancunier."

Elle sourit aussi, timidement : "Sauf contre HYDRA." Mais elle ajouta : "Ces fumiers ne méritent que ça."

Ils restèrent silencieux. Steve inspira profondément pour essayer de déloger la tension près de ses omoplates. Il ramena les boissons en esquivant la cohue. La piste de danse était déjà bondée, vibrante d'énergie. Sam le remercia et il insista pour trinquer avec Steve. "À ta quête !". Steve enviait la désinvolture de Sam, son attitude décontractée. Lui avait du mal à se laisser aller, à baisser sa garde dans les lieux publics. Pas parce qu'il craignait une attaque mais parce qu'il était mal à l'aise avec les nouveaux codes sociaux et il avait toujours peur que quelqu'un finisse par remarquer une similitude avec Captain America. Il prenait soin de porter son casque lors des séances publiques mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'une fuite.

Kamala trépignait. Kate siffla son gin et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où elles se mirent à sauter dans tous les sens en faisant voler leurs cheveux. Steve écarquilla les yeux et se pencha pour demander à Sam :

"C'est la nouvelle façon de danser ?"

Sam fut prit d'un tel fou rire qu'il dut reposer son verre pour éviter d'en mettre à côté. Il cria par-dessus la musique, même si Steve l'entendait parfaitement grâce à son ouïe ultradéveloppée.

"Là, elles font vraiment n'importe quoi mais c'est vrai que les danses de 2014 sont sûrement moins élégantes qu'en 1940."

Colleen et Mercédès sirotaient leur verre de vin avec délectation. Cette dernière prit part à la conversation d'une voix forte :

"C'était plutôt des valses avant ?"

Steve acquiesça.

"Jamais allé danser depuis ton réveil ?"

Steve croisa brièvement le regard de Sharon et détourna les yeux. "Je suis entré dans une boîte de nuit mais je suis ressorti immédiatement."

Cela les fit sourire.

"Et là, tu te sens l'envie d'aller valser, Captain ?" demanda Mercédès.

Steve sentit son visage brûler. "Je crois que je vais plutôt rester là."

Colleen se leva et Mercédès la suivit. "On n'a qu'une vie, Cap'."

Sharon les suivit sur la piste de danse et fut entraînée dans la ronde folle de Kate et Kamala. Le voile de Kamala avait glissé sur ses épaules et Kate était complètement décoiffée. Colleen passa ses bras autour du cou de Mercédès, elle mit ses mains sur sa taille et elles tournoyèrent au gré du rythme. Steve regarda leur couple, les sourcils perplexes. Sam poussa son épaule sans ménagement.

"Quoi ?!"

"Vas-y !"

"Pas question."

"Tu rigoles ? Elle n'attend que ça !"

"Quoi ? Qui ?"

"Sharon" dit Sam avec un soupir apitoyé.

"Sharon ?" s'exclama America avec surprise.

Sans se préoccuper d'elle, Sam poussa Steve de la banquette où ils étaient assis. "Ouste. Va la séduire."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de…"

"Vas-y" dit Sam d'un ton décisif.

 

Et comme Steve n'était pas du genre à reculer face à un défi ou à abandonner un combat, il s'avança sur la piste de danse. C'était facile de donner le change, quand on avait un corps comme le sien, des épaules aussi solides, le dos droit et la poitrine bombée. On passait outre les fêlures, la bouche crispée, la mâchoire tendue. Sam avait beau avoir les meilleures intentions du monde, Steve aurait préféré rester avec lui, à boire des verres sur la banquette en simili cuir usé. Il ne savait toujours pas danser. Une chanson, se promit-il, une chanson et je reviens m'asseoir.

                Kamala et Kate hurlaient avec Shirley And Cie en remuant leur tête comme des marionnettes folles :

_Shame shame shame on you_

_If you can't dance too_

_I say shame shame shame_

_Shame on you_

Sharon dansait avec énergie, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, belle et libre. Ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Steve se faufilait parmi la foule pour les rejoindre. Il sourit lui-même sans réfléchir. Il avait de nouveau l'impression que son corps était trop grand, trop maladroit, trop encombrant. Les gens le heurtaient en dansant, la piste était bien plus encombrée que dans le bar de Washington. Devant Sharon, il se sentit stupide : qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant ? Mais elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui transmit le rythme de la musique.

"Garde les hanches souples" conseilla-t-elle et il s'efforça de l'imiter.

Du coin de l'œil, ils virent Kate et Kamala sauter sur place en s'époumonant :

_I say shame shame shame_

_Yeah shame on you  
If you can't dance too_

Sharon éclata de rire. Elle s'était rapprochée de Steve au cours de la chanson. Il bougeait plus souplement bien que les danses modernes lui paraissaient toujours ridicules. Il suivit des yeux l'ondulation de ses hanches, l'élégance de ses mouvements. C'était vrai, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Mais à la fin de la chanson, lorsque la voix surexcitée de Shirley laissa place à de la soupe pop insipide, lorsque Sharon pressa son corps contre celui de Steve et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, il se sentit mal. La sensation était incorrecte, fausse. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, un geste léger mais sans équivoque. Sharon recula aussi imperceptiblement. Steve resta figé, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ils se regardèrent un instant sur la piste, immobiles autour des corps en transe. Elle se pencha à son oreille : "Pas la bonne partenaire ?" et Steve sentit son cœur coincé dans la gorge. Peggy. Elles avaient dû parler toutes les deux.

"Je…" Il dut recommencer, la voix plus assurée : "Je suis désolé, Sharon."

Elle secoua la tête : "Y a pas de mal, Captain. Je peux comprendre."

Ses yeux brillaient toujours. Steve réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas lâché ses mains. Elle recommença à danser, plus doucement. Il se laissa porter, brutalement épuisé.

"Amis ?" demanda Sharon.

Il hocha la tête. "Je crois que je serais plus à l'aise."

Elle lui lança un sourire en coin, sincère malgré sa déception.

America avait rejoint Kate et Kamala dans leurs gesticulations désordonnées. Sam observait la scène de loin, accoudé au bar, le visage impassible.

               Ils rentrèrent tous les deux à pied jusqu'à l'hôtel. Les filles voulaient rester danser encore un peu mais ni Steve ni Sam n'avaient envie de passer plus de temps dans le bar. La nuit était fraiche malgré leur pull, l'automne s'installait, suivant le calendrier à la lettre. Steve bafouilla une excuse maladroite pour avoir laissé Sam tout seul au bar. Sam posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour le rassurer :

"C'est bon, Steve, y a pas de souci."

Ils échangèrent un regard, iris bleus contre prunelles d'encre, pleins de confiance.

"Je surveillais tes arrières" plaisanta Sam et Steve lâcha un rire ému.

 

*******

 

                Au moins, cela avait permis d'aplanir la situation avec Sharon. Les filles avaient les yeux gonflés de fatigue en montant en voiture, le lendemain matin à six heures. Cependant, Peggy, qui était du matin, demanda de brut en blanc, alors qu'il était près de midi :

""Alors, Steve, est-ce que quelque chose va arriver avec ma petite nièce ?"

Steve s'étrangla au volant et elle lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux. Sam tendit l'oreille, intrigué également.

"C'est juste une amie" marmonna-t-il, les dents serrées.

Peggy soupira.

"Quoi ?" dit Steve d'un ton agacé.

Peggy aussi avait l'air énervé : "Tu es trop seul !"

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute, d'accord ?"

Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en guise de désapprobation.

"Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. N'importe qui serait fier d'être ton ami. Ou ta petite amie !"

"Mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Peggy, j'ai déjà eu Natasha sur le dos, merci bien. On n'est plus en 1944. Aujourd'hui, les gens préfèrent serrer la main de Captain America que de boire un verre avec Steve Rogers, tu sais."

"Mais tu es impossible ! J'ai eu une longue vie, Steve, mais je n'ai jamais, _jamais_ , rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que toi. Et ce n'est pas un compliment. Les filles du Howling Commandos ne demandent que ça, te connaître. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu te coupes du monde."

"Peggy, j'espère que tu ne dis pas ça parce que je ne sors pas avec Sharon" prévint Steve.

Il avait les yeux boudeurs et une attitude générale butée. Peggy soupira encore et le regarda en secouant la tête. Elle se tourna vers Sam, qui écoutait leur débat avec attention : "Sam, tu veilleras bien sur Steve hein ?"

"Peggy…" l'avertit Steve d'un ton menaçant.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas" dit Steve en posant un regard tendre sur Steve, "Je surveillerai cette andouille pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises."

Steve soupira.

 

                Ils passèrent la frontière canadienne sans encombre en fin d'après-midi. Par chance, ce fut la voiture de Mercédès et Colleen qui fut contrôlée et pas celle de Sharon – entre America qui était d'un naturel bouillant et Kate qui s'ennuyait ferme, le contrôle aurait été désastreux. Ils arrivèrent le soir à Regina, une petite ville canadienne à cent miles de la frontière. Comme toutes les autres étapes du périple, Steve découvrit la ville de nuit. C'était une ville typique du Canada, qui alternait entre les vieux édifices du dix-neuvième siècle et les immeubles modernes aux surfaces vitrées. La lumière ténue des lampadaires dévoilait la robe rouge des érables dans les parcs et les avenues. L'hôtel était en centre-ville cette fois, un hôtel de chaîne à l'intérieur aseptisé, vide et sans âme. Les grooms avaient l'air de fantômes. Sam et Steve partageaient encore leur chambre. Sam testa son lit avec un soupir d'aise :

"Le matelas est meilleur qu'à Detroit, c'est toujours ça."

"Mais le lit est plus petit" déplora Steve, "Il fait trente-cinq pouces de large, c'est ridicule."

"C'est inhumain d'avoir des épaules comme les tiennes" plaisanta Sam, "Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à passer les portes."

"Et encore, tu n'as pas vu Thor…"

Il consulta le portable que lui avait donné T'Challa – en vain. Il espérait un message chaque jour, et bien que l'asgardien l'ait prévenu que cela prendrait du temps, Steve aurait bien aimé avoir son bouclier avant d'arriver à Yellowknife.

                À force de vivre ensemble littéralement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre dans un espace de dix mètres carrées maximum, que ce soit dans la voiture ou dans la chambre d'hôtel, Steve et Sam avaient dû travailler pour évoluer en harmonie. Ils avaient tous les deux un caractère malléable et amical et la cohabitation ne posait pas de soucis. Ils avaient tous les deux pris des habitudes comme prendre leur douche le soir car Sam n'était pas du matin, ou lire un peu avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Il y avait peu de pudeur entre eux. Ils partageaient la même salle de bain et ils n'hésitaient plus à être dans la chambre vêtus seulement d'une serviette. D'ailleurs, si Steve dormait en pyjama, Sam ne mettait qu'un boxer – plus par égard par Steve que par réelle envie d'ailleurs. Cette promiscuité forcée leur rappelait l'atmosphère de l'armée, à cela près qu'au lieu de partager un baraquement avec vingt autres soldats, ils n'étaient qu'eux deux.

Toc

                Toc

                               Toc

Colleen était à la porte : "On va manger, vous venez ?"

Steve bondit aussitôt. "Sûr !"

"Les filles se changent, elles nous retrouvent au restaurant de l'hôtel."

Sam et Steve se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur quand un bruit sourd retentit dans leur dos et les fit se retourner brusquement. Mercédès avait plaqué Colleen contre le mur et l'embrassait à pleine bouche avec un sourire carnassier. Elles s'interrompirent, Colleen leur jeta un regard irrité et Mercédès lança : "Ne faites pas attention à nous" avant de retourner à des choses plus intéressantes.

"Elles sont ensemble ?" demanda Steve dans l'ascenseur.

"Faut croire." Sam haussa les épaules.

Mais Steve avait l'air surpris – voire troublé. Il y réfléchissait encore quand Sharon arriva, les cheveux humides et les joues rouges.

"Peggy va prendre son repas au lit, elle est trop fatiguée pour redescendre" dit-elle à Steve.

"Elle a eu des trous de mémoire depuis qu'on est parti ?"

"Un à new York, mais depuis, pas un seul !" Sharon sourit avec satisfaction. "Ça la rajeunit, de voyager, d'être active."

Sam était intrigué par tout autre chose : "C'est génial, c'est un buffet, on peut prendre tout ce qu'on veut."

Il s'empressa de remplir son plateau avec le plus de choses possibles. Steve l'imita sans vergogne et s'efforça de caser six assiettes sur son plateau avant d'abdiquer et d'en prendre un deuxième. Sam et America entamèrent un débat enflammé pour savoir ce qui, du poulet ou du porc, était la meilleure viande, puis quelle était la plus belle ville du Mexique et enfin la région d'Amérique du Sud qu'ils rêvaient de visiter – Guyane pour America, Patagonie pour Sam.

C'est au moment où Steve entamait une cuisse de poulet frit que Kamala demanda d'une voix hésitante :

"Captain, je peux vous poser une question ?"

Steve avala son poulet et hocha la tête.

"Voilà, on se demandait avec Kate et America…."

"Moi, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans" contredit cette dernière mais elles écoutaient toutes avec le regard brillant.

"Bon, en fait, on se pose toutes la question" admit Kate.

"De quoi ?" dit Steve sans savoir s'il devait être intrigué ou alarmé.

"C'est un peu délicat" prévint Kate.

"Pardon ?"

"Vous faites peur, les filles" rit Mercédès.

Kate et Kamala échangèrent un coup d'œil pour se donner du courage et Kamala se lança :

"Vous n'êtes pas vraiment sortis ensemble, avec James Barnes ?"

" _Pardon_ ?"

Steve était proprement interloqué.

Sharon et Mercédès lâchèrent un rire nerveux. Sam regarda ailleurs, l'air dégagé – je n'appartiens pas à ce groupe, disait son regard.

"Sorti ensemble, comme un couple ?"

Kamala regrettait visiblement d'avoir aborder le sujet. Elle se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça.

La mâchoire de Steve se décrocha. Il resta silencieux plusieurs secondes avant de se ressaisir :

"C'est mon ami d'enfance. Le seul ami que j'ai eu pendant longtemps et… C'est comme un frère pour moi. Ou c'était, si tu préfères. Mais ce n'est pas… Jamais… On n'est pas…"

Il bafouillait, perdu. Il fut frappé par la crainte que leur relation soit à ce point déformée dans les livres d'Histoire et les biographies du Captain America. Kate dut voir la panique sur son visage car elle rectifia :

"C'est juste un motif récurrent des fan fictions, c'est pour ça. Rien à voir avec la réalité."

"Pourquoi vous posez cette question ? Qu'est-ce qui vous laisse penser que… ?"

Mercédès essaya d'expliquer avec des mots précis et un ton professionnel :

"L'Histoire de Captain America décrit le Sergent Barnes comme son plus fidèle ami qui a veillé ses arrières durant la guerre. Mais il y a toujours des zozos pour laisser planer le doute. Et puis, depuis l'ère d'internet, les fan fictions se sont emparées de votre relation fraternelle pour la transformer en quelque chose de plus, heu…"

"Sexuel" lâcha Colleen sans précaution.

Mercédès fit la grimace. Sharon vit sur le visage de Steve la colère remplacer l'incompréhension. Tout cela allait mal finir, se dit-elle.

"Les fan fictions ?"

Kate et Kamala hochèrent la tête avec ferveur.

"C'est juste des histoires écrites et mise en ligne."

"Qu'on peut lire sur internet."

Steve les regarda, bouche bée, la voix grave et tendue comme la corde d'un arc : "Vous voulez dire que des gens écrivent des histoires sur moi ? Sur moi et Bucky ? Où on… aurait des… relations sexuelles… ensemble ?"

"Oui" et sous son voile, Kamala avait les yeux d'une biche affolée.

Steve se passa une main sur le visage et quitta la table calmement. Il sortit du restaurant sans jeter un regard derrière lui.

Sam attaqua une fois qu'il fut hors du champ d'audition : "C'était quoi cette question ?"

Il était vraiment furieux contre Kamala. "Sérieusement, les filles, à quoi vous pensiez ? Mettez-vous à sa place deux minutes ? Comment tu réagirais si tu apprenais ça ? Que des inconnus écrivent des fantasmes sur _toi_ ?"

"Sam, calmez-vous" Sharon essaya de rétablir la paix autour de la table.

"Non mais c'est pas possible, elle abuse là, c'est –"

"Tony Stark est au courant" expliqua Kamala "Et il a dit qu'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, je voulais juste –"

"Y a des limites à ne pas franchir, faut réfléchir parfois avant de parler !"

"Sam" Sharon intervint d'une voix de fer. "Elle ne pensait pas à mal et le Captain va devoir apprendre à négocier avec les inconvénients de notre époque. Kamala, Kate, vous irez vous excuser et essayer d'égaliser les choses avec lui. Sam a raison, ça n'était pas très délicat de votre part. Le sujet est clôt."

Sam fulminait toujours. Il se leva également et emporta le plateau de Steve. Un serveur essaya de l'arrêter :

"Monsieur, il est interdit d'emporter de la nourriture dans les chambres."

Mais son visage crispé parlait pour Sam et le type s'écarta prudemment. Évidemment, Steve n'était pas dans la chambre quand Sam rentra. Il posa le plateau et attendit qu'il revienne. Il envoya paître Kamala lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte. Le portable de T'Challa bipa sur la table de chevet.

                Steve rentra vers minuit, les cheveux mouillés et le visage défait. Il avait pris l'averse et la pluie lui donnait l'air d'un chien mouillé. Sam, qui somnolait sur son lit, se redressa d'un bond. Steve l'ignora pendant qu'il enlevait son tee-shirt et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il le laissa prendre sa douche tranquille mais lorsqu'il revint avec son bas de pyjama à carreaux, Sam lui annonça que T'Challa l'avait contacté. Steve regarda le portable.

"Il vient d'allumer les forges – faut encore attendre avant de pouvoir mettre le vibranium à chauffer."

Sa voix avait toujours des fulgurances de colère mais le gros de sa rage semblait être passé.

"Ça va ?" demanda Sam.

"Oui oui" dit Steve d'une voix neutre.

Sam se retint de ne pas soupirer. Rogers était une huître. "Je suis là si tu veux parler, tu sais ?"

Steve lui offrit un sourire fatigué, un peu forcé sur les bords mais honnête malgré tout.

"Je sais que tu es là, Sam, d'ailleurs si tu savais à quel point je te suis reconnaissant de –"

Toc

                Toc

                               Toc

"Oui ?" grogna Steve.

Kamala passa la tête à la porte. "Je ne vous dérange pas ? Est-ce que vous avez cinq minutes…?"

Elle resta figée devant le torse de Steve, incapable d'articuler quoique ce soit d'autre. Sam se demanda dans quelle mesure il avait conscience de la perfection de son corps. Même lui qui côtoyait Steve toutes les nuits avait toujours une réaction de surprise béate quand il sortait de la salle de bain.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kamala ? Tu as vu l'heure ?"

Il ne paraissait pas fâché contre elle. Kamala osa entrer dans la chambre, Kate suivit et referma la porte derrière elle, les yeux ronds et avides. Kamala commença en oscillant sur ses talons :

"Je voulais vous faire mes excuses pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été maladroite dans mes propos et je me suis mal fait comprendre."

Steve inspira profondément pour contenir sa colère. Sam admirait le dessin des muscles du dos, ceux des omoplates frémissants et des épaules saillants.

"Est-ce que toutes les filles du Howling Commandos pensent que je veux retrouver Bucky parce qu'il serait, je ne sais pas, mon _ancien petit ami_ ?"

Sam fut surpris du ton dépréciatif sur les derniers mots de sa phrase.

"Non" dit Kamala d'un ton décisif, "Absolument pas. C'est pour ça que je viens, pour mettre les choses à plat."

"C'est un homme, bon sang. Je ne sors pas avec les hommes, ok ? Je ne suis pas comme ça !"

Steve avait la mâchoire crispée.

Kamala ne broncha pas face à la tirade virulente de Steve. Une fois habitué à la musculature proéminente de Steve, elle gardait la tête froide et toute son assurance. Elle était plus difficile à perturber que ce que son jeune âge et son manque d'expérience laissaient croire.

"Je sais. Nous respectons votre amitié fusionnelle. Je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'il existe en 2014 des histoires sur vous – il s'agit souvent d'une forme d'admiration mais il y a parfois des déviances et la réalité est manipulée."

"Sur tous les Avengers, en fait" ajouta Kate.

"Et c'est autorisé ?" demanda Steve.

Kate haussa les épaules : "C'est internet. Et Tony Stark a annoncé, quand, il y a deux ans ? Lorsque l'affaire d'Iron Man a éclaté, qu'il était très flatté de savoir qu'on écrivait sur lui alors…"

Steve se frotta les yeux d'une main lasse. Sam avait le visage fermé, sur la défensive.

"D'ailleurs, Kam' a raison. C'est une forme d'admiration, un moyen pour les passionnés d'exprimer leur passion. D'ailleurs, elle aussi, elle en écrit."

Kamala rougit et tripota son voile avec inquiétude.

"Tu as écrit des histoires sur moi ?" s'exclama Steve, affolé.

"Non, non." Elle s'empressa de rectifier. "Sur Carole Danvers. Et Black Widow. D'ailleurs, ça fausse tout si elle ne sort pas avec Hawkeye parce que je l'avais mise avec lui et –"

"D'accord, d'accord" coupa Steve, "J'ai compris le principe, n'en dis pas plus, je ne veux rien savoir."

Il ajouta d'un ton sérieux, la mâchoire crispée : "Bucky était comme un frère pour moi. Une amitié comme ça, ça n'a pas de prix. C'est irremplaçable. Et je ne suis jamais sorti avec lui. Jamais. Pas avec… lui ou… un autre homme. Que ce soit clair."

"C'est très clair, Captain. Désolé."

"Ce n'est pas nous qui allons s'en plaindre" ajouta Kate d'une voix rusée et Steve réalisa qu'il était torse nu face aux deux jeunes femmes.

"Dehors" rugit-il, "On se lève tôt demain !"

Les filles s'enfuirent en pouffant.

Steve regarda Sam pour le remercier mais il ne voyait que son dos, enfoui sous les couvertures.

Il éteignit la lumière.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, posté ce week-end (tapez-moi sur les doigts si je suis en retard) Sam fait la gueule et OH MON DIEU
> 
> OH
> 
> MON
> 
> DIEU
> 
> Steve a le droit à une danse avec Peggy, sortez les mouchoiiiiirs !
> 
> (Et je pense que je vais poster plus régulièrement, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?)


	10. Escale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je regardais Captain America: TWS pour les besoins de l'histoire, notamment la scène entre Pierce et le Winter Soldier qui se finit en lavage de cerveau. C'est une scène très intense, avec tous ces gros plans sur les expressions de Sebastian Stan, la musique angoissante, l'atmosphère inquiétante, les hommes d'HYDRA menaçants…  
> Est-ce que vous vous rappelez qu'à un moment, Pierce ordonne de "préparer" le Soldat.  
> Et y a un scientifique – avec un nœud papillon – qui lui répond "Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il a été décongelé."  
> Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ricaner : on dirait qu'il parle d'un plat surgelé !   
> Le Winter Soldier, nouveau plat Picard, frais et équilibré, un délice à consommer !  
> Ahum ! 
> 
> Hello !!! Nouveau chapitre les dadous !  
> Accrochez vos ceintures parce qu'après celui-là… ATTAQUE SUR ALKALI LAKE OH YEAH !!!
> 
> Et si vous voulez savoir un truc que j'adore lorsque je lis des fanfictions : j'adore lorsqu'un auteur donne des titres de chansons pour aller avec le chapitre et que je découvre une chanson mééééga-cool que je ne connaissais pas avant.  
> Ce qui m'amène au point suivant : je trouve qu'il y a des musiques qui collent bien avec le road-trip de Steve et Sam des États-Unis au Canada et les voici :  
> Georges Ezra – Drawing Board  
> José Gonzales – Step Out  
> Of Monsters and Men – Hunger  
> Et comme je suis dans ma période Taylor Swift , qui j'ai découvert récemment (merci Shake it Off…) :  
> State of Grace ; Holly Ground ; Style de Taylor Swift

         Le lendemain, et le jour d'après, Sam fut étrangement distant avec Steve. Pas seulement avec Steve, avec les Howling Commandos et Peggy également mais ce fut surtout Steve qui nota sa conduite inhabituelle – et qui en fut affecté. Sam n'était pas désagréable ou ne repoussait pas ostensiblement Steve. Mais il cessa de participer à la conversation en voiture et lorsque lui ou Peggy lui posait une question, il répondait brièvement avant de replonger dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur le bas-côté de la route qui se dévidait inlassablement.

"Tout va bien avec Sam ?" demanda Peggy à Steve lors d'un arrêt sur une station d'autoroute, lorsqu'il était parti aux toilettes. Steve ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Il essaya de lui demander lors de l'étape à Edmonton, avant d'aller manger avec le Howling Commandos et Sam parut surpris de la question. "Ouais, bien sûr, tout va bien" répondit-il mais il fut muet pendant le diner. Steve redemanda avant de se coucher et Sam l'envoyer promener d'une réplique sèche et définitive. Et lorsqu'ils reprirent la route le lendemain matin, il était toujours distant et froid.

 

        Steve garda le volant toute la journée : conduire ne le fatiguait pas et cela lui permettait de garder son esprit occupé un minimum. Bien sûr, avec Sam silencieux et glacial et Peggy endormie, plus personne ne s'opposait à ses pensées tourbillonnantes. Il s'était efforcé de tenir ses craintes à distance toute la nuit en espérant que Sam serait redevenu lui-même au matin mais la magie n'avait pas opéré et Steve se sentait stupide.

      Il avait cru, bêtement, que l'amitié de Sam était acquise et gagnée. Et c'était stupide car il s'était trompé. Il avait désapprouvé Natasha et sa façon de vivre, elle qui se méfiait de tout le monde, qui pensait que " _la vérité, ça se bricole_ " et que personne n'était totalement digne de confiance ; il s'était baladé le cœur en bandoulière en le donnant à n'importe qui, en espérant que quelqu'un comblerait un jour le vide laissé par Bucky. Il s'était trompé. Et il était forcé de s'avouer que ça faisait mal.

Il l'avait déjà ressenti plusieurs fois, cette douleur dans les côtes, le ventre compressé et la nuque qui démangeait, à cause d'une relation ratée ou d'un échec : avec un nombre incalculable de jeunes filles à des soirées, après s'être fait passé à tabac par des brutes dans Brooklyn, à chaque fois qu'il s'était recalé à l'armée, à son réveil lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Peggy avait l'âge d'être sa grand-mère, avec Rumlow, avec Stark. Sur l'héliporteur, Bucky, le visage fermé, qui venait de se relever, prêt à le tuer.

     Il n'en voulait pas à Sam, quelque soit la raison pour laquelle il s'était replié. Steve aurait voulu savoir s'il était fâché contre lui (et pourquoi ?) ou s'il avait des soucis de son côté. Il aurait voulu que Sam lui accorde la même confiance que lui. Qu'il s'ouvre. Qu'il lui parle. Steve craignait le moment où Sam allait se racler la gorge, le regard visé sur lui, pour lui annoncer qu'il allait finalement prendre le prochain avion pour D.C. C'est ce qui allait se passer, définitivement. Et Steve avait été stupide de _croire_ que quelqu'un – un semi-inconnu – l'accompagnerait à l'autre bout du continent pour chercher Buck – un assassin.

Peggy s'était réveillée. Elle lui caressa doucement ses jointures, si crispées sur le volant qu'elles étaient blanchâtres. Steve lui sourit mais il n'arrivait plus à la tromper avec ce pitoyable ersatz. Il était las d'échouer dans toutes ses relations. Les noms défilaient avec les lignes blanches sur le goudron, un par un : Bucky, Peggy, Natasha, Fury, Erskine, Stark, Sam, Bucky, Peggy… Il avait un problème mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Quand il était jeune, c'était évident : rachitique, constamment malade, pauvre et grande-gueule, il s'estimait déjà plus que chanceux d'avoir l'amitié inconditionnelle de Bucky. Ensuite, après le sérum, il avait cru que les choses s'étaient améliorées. Il s'entendait vraiment bien avec le Howling Commandos et certains membres de la Section Scientifique de Réserve. Il avait trouvé plus qu'une équipe : une famille. Mais depuis son réveil, tout se cassait en miettes et Steve n'arrivait plus à retenir les débris entre ses doigts pour les recoller. Il avait un problème, c'était sûr.

Il aurait voulu y arriver, pourtant, avec Sam, établir une amitié solide et inébranlable. Raté.

 

                Après Edmonton, Sharon avait organisé l'arrêt suivant dans un village canadien enraciné au milieu de nulle part au nom nébuleux. C'était le meilleur hôtel où ils avaient séjourné et cela remonta le moral de Steve. Pas l'auberge en elle-même, pas les chambres chaleureuses avec les couvre-lits en patchwork et les rideaux de couleur vives ou les plafonds en bois ; mais la joie des filles de se poser dans un lieu agréable. La patronne, une jeune femme blonde et dynamique, offrit de leur préparer le repas. En attendant, Kamala, America et Kate prirent possession du salon commun les premières et poussèrent des cris de joie en découvrant la Wii. Sharon remarqua l'air chiffonné de Steve et lui paya une bière qu'ils burent devant la cheminée dans un silence paisible, en regardant les trois jeunes femmes gesticuler et rire devant l'écran. Peggy se reposait avant le repas, Mercédès et Colleen étaient restées dans leur chambre et Sam avait prétexté être occupé. Il évitait même les filles, même Kate et America avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié.

                Steve alla chercher Sam lorsque la table fut servie. Il se leva simplement du lit et le suivit sans mot dire.

"Sam" tenta-t-il encore dans le couloir, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Tout va bien, Steve, tu m'as déjà demandé hier." Le ton était sec, légèrement agacé mais Sam évitait son regard et fixait les rayures du parquet. Steve soupira.

"Sam…" Pas une supplique. "Dis-moi ton problème. Laisse-moi t'aider."

Sam lui tapota le coude : "C'est bon, Steve. T'inquiète pas. C'est pas… C'est rien. Viens."

Ce qui était tout sauf une réponse satisfaisante mais Steve laissa couler car Sam avait croisé son regard brièvement et il n'avait pas l'air furieux. Amer, peut-être. Dur de savoir. Mercédès et Colleen arrivèrent main dans la main peu après eux et ils s'assirent sur les bancs autour de la grande table en bois de la salle à manger. Il y avait de la soupe de pois cassé, une quiche au bacon et des muffins en dessert.

"Mon dieu" brailla America, "C'est le meilleur repas du voyage !"

La patronne avait été la seule à demander ce qu'ils venaient faire dans le coin en cette période de l'année. Sharon avait inventé un voyage d'anciens amis du lycée en pèlerinage dans le Grand nord Canadien. Mercédès tendit son muffin à Steve en expliquant qu'elle avait assez mangé.

"Merci. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Enfin, à toi et Colleen ?"

"Vas-y" dit Mercédès d'un ton amusé.

Steve demanda d'un ton délicat : "Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?"

Sharon et Peggy écoutaient la conversation. Sam se raidit et regarda Steve avec attention.

"Ouaip" acquiesça Mercédès mais il n'échappa à personne qu'elle était soudainement plus alerte. Colleen avait les yeux méfiants.

"Et heu… Si je peux vous demander…"

"Ouais. Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais vas-y" dit Mercédès d'une voix coupante.

Steve fut désarçonné. Il agita les mains pour pacifier la situation.

"Je voulais juste savoir… Désolé si je suis intrusif. Je voulais juste savoir comment vous combiniez le fait d'être deux à travailler comme agents ensemble."

Mercédès écarquilla les yeux et se détendit. Colleen demanda : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je ne sais pas, vous risquez votre vie sur le terrain, vous bossez ensemble, vous n'êtes jamais… inquiètes pour l'autre ?"

Mercédès lâcha un petit rire et Steve fronça les sourcils car il pensa qu'elle se moquait de lui.

"Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à cette question."

"Tu croyais que j'allais demander quoi ?"

"Je n'sais pas, une question sur la sexualité des lesbiennes ou un truc du genre."

Steve en fut choqué : "On ne se connait pas assez et, de toute façon, c'est impoli…"

"Exactement" dit Colleen en coulant un regard en douce à Kamala et Kate, qui discutaient avec ferveur des flèches-USB de Hawkeye et en pensant au fiasco de la dernière question de la jeune pirate.

"Ce n'est pas parce que je suis né dans les années quarante que je suis un vieux conservateur aigri" s'insurgea Steve.

" _Mea culpa_ , Captain" dit Mercédès en levant les bras.

"En même temps, des réflexions, on s'en est prises, au SHIELD ou ailleurs" marmonna Colleen.

"Mais pour répondre à ta question… Ce n'est pas toujours facile. On fait confiance à l'autre, hein Colleen ?"

Colleen hocha la tête.

"De toute façon, on n'a pas prévu de mourir sur le terrain. On sait que les accidents arrivent mais… On ne va pas s'arrêter de vivre pour autant. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question, Captain ?"

"Vous savez" dit Peggy en s'immisçant dans la conversation, "En 1940, les homosexuels se cachaient pour vivre, c'était impensable de voir un couple s'afficher ouvertement."

Steve approuva : "Je n'ai compris qu'à vingt ans que le couple de vieux épiciers qui habitaient dans l'immeuble d'en face n'étaient pas que colocataires."

                Le soir, dans son lit, Steve surprit le regard de Sam posé sur lui, un regard profond et pensif qui l'étudiait comme s'il était une énigme à déchiffrer. Steve osa lui demander :

"Sam, est-ce que tu regrettes d'être venu ?"

"Ah non."

"Tu peux repartir si tu veux, je ne t'en voudrais pas."

"Steve, tout va bien, ok ? Arrête d'insister."

Mais sa réponse fut moins tranchante, moins glaciale.

 

***

 

                En partant pour Yellowknife, Sam prit le volant et il avait retrouvé sa jovialité. Perturbé par ses changements d'humeur brutaux, Steve ne commenta pas mais croisa les doigts pour qu'il finisse par lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. La Ford Fairlane était devenu un cocon chaleureux et les sièges en cuir familiers commençaient à prendre la forme de leur corps. La route était toujours aussi monotone au Canada : de grandes étendues plates et vertes, quelques forêts, des conifères au bord de la voie, des lacs au loin, d'autres routes perpendiculaires et des chemins de terre. Rien de bien passionnant, et pas les superbes paysages promis par les agences de tourisme. Mais c'était suffisant pour eux trois.

Malgré ses trous de mémoire passagers, Peggy était plus alerte que jamais. Elle polissait son pendentif doré de la pulpe des doigts, un tic qu'elle avait. Il arrivait parfois qu'elle interrompe une phrase en plein milieu, le regard vague, pour dire ensuite, le visage éperdu tourné vers son ami : "Steve. Ça fait si longtemps. Si longtemps" et Sam voyait la douleur inscrite en lettres de feu sur le visage de Steve, sur son sourire aimant et ses paroles de réconfort. C'était poignant de les voir se retrouver chaque jour, ils ne croyaient pas en leur chance de voyager ensemble mais souffraient de la distance creusée entre eux. Peggy s'était prise d'affection pour Sam. Il n'avait pas de grands-parents encore en vie mais Peggy lui rappelait les souvenirs de sa grand-mère maternelle, tendre et espiègle.

                Les lacs se multiplièrent jusqu'à atteindre le Great Slave Lake, qui ressemblait plus à une mer intérieure qu'à ses voisins à la taille raisonnable. Yellowknife était ancrée au nord du lac. La capitale des territoires du Nord-ouest avait résisté aux blizzards et aux températures glaciales depuis des siècles par appât pour l'or et l'argent. Après tous ces espaces vides et froids, Steve était étonné de voir que Yellowknife était une ville assez importante.

                Sharon avait bien fait les choses en louant deux bungalows au bord du lac, ce qui leur permettait d'être autonome et de se déplacer sans devoir esquiver des employés d'un hôtel. Elle partageait le sien avec Peggy, Sam et Steve. Le reste des Howling Commandos avait droit à l'autre bungalow. Il fallut aérer les pièces et mettre le chauffage en route. Steve supportait mieux le froid grâce à sa condition physique parfaite mais Peggy grelotait sous les deux degrés ensoleillés. Lui était tendu comme un chien de chasse qui a reniflé une piste. Alkali Lake était proche. Un peu de patience et il reverrait bientôt Bucky.

                Il se dévoua pour aller faire les courses et recueillir des informations sur la base d'HYDRA. Sam l'accompagna en mettant son manteau de ski et ses chaussures de randonnées.

"T'as vu, il y a déjà de la neige sur la rive."

"Ouais. C'est la première fois que je vais dans une région subarctique. Il doit faire froid beaucoup plus tôt."

Ils suivirent le lac pour se rendre en centre-ville en bavardant. Sam parla de ses vacances d'étudiant à _Cancún avec sa bande de potes, entre soirées alcoolisées et farniente sur la plage._ Steve raconta comment, avec Peggy et les Howling Commandos, ils étaient allés en Russie au mois de mai et qu'ils avaient essuyé une tempête de neige. "Les saisons sont détraquées, dans le Nord ! Je ne sais pas comment les gens font pour survivre dans de telles conditions toute leur vie." Leur amitié semblait être retournée à la normale. Les dernières traces de tensions disparurent pendant leur marche.

                Clint Barton avait déjà donné tous les renseignements possibles au sujet d'Alkali Lake et Steve doutait qu'HYDRA ait laissé des informations sur le site à la mairie, pourtant c'est là qu'il se dirigea en premier. Ce fut une chance que la personne à la réception soit une jeune femme positivement impressionnée par Steve et Sam. Elle accepta de se déplacer et de faire des recherches dans les archives pour essayer de trouver de vieux dossiers.

"C'est très aimable à vous" susurra Steve et elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois avant de disparaître.

Sam ricana. "Séducteur, va !" et Steve haussa les épaules avec un sourire satisfait.

Ils patientèrent sur les chaises en plastique dans la mairie aussi déserte que la toundra canadienne. La jeune femme revint au bout d'une demi-heure.

"Voilà tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le site. Mais c'est très étrange d'avoir voulu construire un barrage ici, je veux dire, avec la glace pendant neuf mois de l'année, qu'est-ce qu'ils espéraient ? Le projet n'a pas vu le jour. Ça fait vingt ans maintenant."

Elle lissa les plans de la main, l'air perplexe. "Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça, mais si vous êtes intéressé par ça, crois qu'il y avait une rumeur comme quoi des gars avaient trouvé une mine… Mais ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention, d'où la rumeur du barrage… Je n'en sais pas plus. Si vous voulez des informations, faudrait mieux aller voir les Chipewyans."

"Les qui ?"

"Les Chipewyans. Des natifs. Enfin, des Amérindiens quoi. C'est eux qui vivaient là avant que les colons ne viennent forer le sol. Les Chipewyans de YK en connaissent un rayon sur la région. Si vous voulez leur parler, vous pouvez les trouver au Wildcat Café."

Après avoir demandé où se trouvait ledit café, ils quittèrent la mairie et allèrent à l'office du tourisme acheter le plus de cartes possibles sur la région. L'office était sombre et sentait le renfermé mais le guide leur fournit autant de renseignements que possible.

"Vous avez prévu d'aller randonner ? J'espère que vous avez tout le matériel nécessaire. Et n'oubliez pas de surveiller la météo et d'emporter un portable avec vous au cas où, pour joindre des secours. Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir la condition physique et l'entraînement nécessaire ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air intrusif, messieurs, mais c'est déjà arrivé que des parfaits touristes partent à l'aventure et on les retrouve deux mois après, à moitié mangé par les ours ou perdus et morts de froid. En plus, l'hiver arrive tôt cette année. On a déjà eu de la neige il y a deux jours et le lac commence à geler."

Steve sourit et dit d'une voix ferme :

"On part avec des professionnelles confirmées. On voulait juste être certains de ne pas louper les meilleurs coins de la région. Il y a des choses à voir par là ?"

Le guide secoua la tête : "Oh non, ce n'est pas balisé ni rien, c'est vraiment la nature sauvage, je vous le déconseille, même avec des pros. La vue est beaucoup plus belle en longeant le Great Slave Lake."

Toujours charmeur, Steve demanda : "Personne ne va dans le grand-Nord du coup ?"

"Oh si, y a bien des trappeurs à la mi-saison ; et des touristes l'été, pour voir les lacs. Y a des hélicoptères pour montrer le paysage et tout ça. Mais personne n'habite plus haut. Yellowknife est la ville située la plus au Nord du Canada" ajouta-t-il fièrement.

"Oui, on a senti la différence" plaisanta Sam, "Ça change de D.C, c'est moi qui vous le dit."

En marchant pour aller au Wildcat, Sam s'interrogea : "Comment HYDRA fait pour circuler jusqu'à la base s'il n'y a pas de routes ? Ils ont besoin de s'approvisionner régulièrement."

"Peut-être par hélicoptère ? Mais c'est loin d'être discret. Je ne sais pas, on leur posera la question quand on aura capturé ses fumiers."

 

                Le Wildcat Café était le bar typique des films, tout en rondins de bois, avec une cheminée ronflante et des tables en bois brute. L'odeur, un mélange de résine, de café et de sirop d'érable était irrésistible. Sam et Steve ne passèrent pas inaperçus en entrant, de par leur stature et parce qu'ils étaient des étrangers. Steve reconnut les Chipewyans, grâce à leur peau couleur cuivre, tannée par les années à subir le froid pétrifiant de l'Arctique, grâce à leurs yeux effilés et parce qu'ils ne parlaient pas anglais entre eux. Il voulut se diriger vers eux mais Sam l'attrapa par la manche et l'entraina plutôt vers le bar.

"Une bière, un Coca, s'il vous plait. De la bière canadienne. Et une tournée pour la deuxième table, près de la fenêtre."

Steve but une gorgée de la bière, dont la bouteille était ornée d'une feuille d'érable – pas mauvaise – et observa du coin de l'œil les Amérindiens se tourner vers eux mi-intrigués, mi-prudents en apprenant que des parfaits étrangers leur offrait une bière.

"Bien joué" souffla-t-il à Sam.

"Laisse-moi leur parler, ok ?" et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'approcha du petit groupe d'un air assuré. Steve suivit en prenant le même air dégagé. Sans demander la permission, Sam s'assit au bout du banc.

"Bonjour messieurs. Je ne vous dérange pas longtemps mais je suis à la recherche d'informations sur Alkali Lake. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait quelque chose de valeur à me dire là-dessus ?"

Honnête et direct. Mais les Chipewyans se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête avec méfiance. Comme Sam attendait, l'un d'eux déclara :

"On ne parle pas de ça. C'est de mauvaise augure."

Steve se mordit les lèvres. Au vu de leurs soupçons, ils savaient quelque chose.

"C'est important" dit-il en se penchant sur la table, le visage ouvert et sérieux.

"Combien vous voulez ?" coupa Sam en sortant son portefeuille. Il avait raison : les billets eurent raison de leur réticence. Un trentenaire avec une queue de cheval feula comme un chat sauvage :

"C'est nous qu'avons appelé le lac Alkali parce que ça veut dire _maudit_ , dans notre langue."

Le doyen aux cheveux poivre et sel encaissa l'argent et se pencha vers eux pour dire à voix basse : "Officiellement, c'est un barrage. La rumeur dit que c'est une mine. Mais c'est ni l'un ni l'autre. On n'sait pas ce qui se passe là-bas mais il y a des traces de pneus régulièrement dans la neige. Des étrangers bizarres en ville. On retrouve des drôles de choses sous la neige, au printemps."

"Des cadavres" murmura un Chipewyan sans oser les regarder.

"Des drôles de cadavres" chuchota un autre et le silence retomba.

"Le bâtiment est maudit. Mauvaises ondes, on ne s'en approche pas."

"À quoi il ressemble ?" chuchota Sam.

"Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant ?"

La méfiance envers les étrangers suspicieux était revenue. Steve livra la vérité.

"Mon ami a été kidnappé. Je crois qu'il est là-bas."

Les Amérindiens le fixèrent en silence, confus et stupéfaits. Puis, au bout d'un moment, alors que Steve se redressait pour prendre congé, celui qui semblait être le leader sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et commença à gribouiller dessus.

"YK est là et Alkali Lake est au nord. Le barrage est situé au nord du lac Alkali. En apparence, c'est comme un barrage." Il dessina un arc de cercle. "Cette partie-là est dans l'eau. À l'ouest, vous avez l'entrée principale, toujours fermée, je ne l'ai jamais vu ouverte. Ici, vous avez une espèce de tour de garde. En haut, sur le toit, on voit souvent des gardes circuler."

"Avec des gros fusils" chuchota le plus jeune, "Pas des pétoires pour chasser les élans. Des vrais bons gros flingues qui coupent un homme en deux d'une seule rafale."

"Vous savez si elle a été en activité récemment ?"

Nouvel échange de regards entendus. "C'est toujours en activité…"

Le plus jeune avoua : "Plus que d'habitude, on a l'impression. On ne s'approche plus à moins de vingt kilomètres, c'est un fait entendu chez ceux qui s'aventurent dans le Nord."

"Vous savez vous y rendre ?" demanda Steve.

"C'est pas très compliqué, on peut avancer à couvert dans la forêt tout le long du trajet et en ce moment, il fait encore doux. Mais l'hiver arrive tôt cette année alors…"

"Vous comptez vraiment vous rendre là-bas ?" demanda le doyen, suspicieux. Steve haussa les épaules sans répondre.

"Merci les gars" dit Sam et il posa deux autres billets sur la table.

"L'hiver arrive tôt cette année" leur cria le jeune quand ils quittèrent le café.

 

                "On aurait pu leur poser d'autres questions" reprocha Steve en quittant le bar.

"Ils avaient peur, Steve. Tu as remarqué la réaction du vieux avec de la bedaine ? Ils ont vraiment peur du lieu, et je ne voulais pas trop attirer l'attention."

"Si ça se trouve, ils étaient d'HYDRA" s'inquiéta Steve.

"Mais non. HYDRA a des racines nazies, je suis sûr qu'ils ne recrutent que la race aryenne. Des mecs blancs, favorisés dans notre société actuelle."

"En tout cas, c'est bon signe si la base était active, ça veut dire que…"

Sam répondit au sourire de Steve. Ce n'était pas un sourire joyeux. C'était un sourire d'attente et de volonté pure, un sourire lorsque l'attente se terminait enfin. La traque commençait vraiment. Steve Rogers était en chasse.

 

                Ils firent les courses en quatrième vitesse pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Steve réfléchissait avec Sharon au meilleur trajet. Il décida de laisser les voitures sur la route Ingraham Trail qui allait de Yellowknife jusqu'aux lacs touristiques à l'est du Great Slave Lake. Puis, ils partiraient vers le Nord, presque en ligne droite jusqu'à Alkali Lake, soixante kilomètres plus loin. Sharon dressa une liste du matériel nécessaire, Steve l'aida à préparer les sacs – lampes frontales, nourriture lyophilisée, tente, talkies-walkies, pioches et, bien sûr, les armes.

"Où est ton bouclier ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

"Ultron l'a détruit. Tu ne savais pas ?"

Sharon secoua la tête. "Ça doit te faire bizarre… Je me sentirais mal sans mon _FN-Tactical_ " dit-elle en manipulant son pistolet.

"Ouais, c'est… Un changement."

"Ça va aller pour te battre ?"

"Je peux faire sans."

"Tu t'es entrainé sans ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Sharon n'insista pas plus.

"Où est Peggy ?" lui demanda Steve.

"Elle est partie en ville avec Colleen. Elle avait un truc à faire, je ne sais pas quoi exactement."

Elles revinrent juste à temps pour le repas. Steve y expliqua le déroulement des opérations pour demain.

"Départ à deux heures du matin. Début de la randonnée à deux heures quarante-cinq. Chacune portera son sac avec le minimum au cas où vous vous retrouveriez isolées (nourriture, tente, talkie-walkie), plus vos armes. L'idéal serait d'arriver à proximité d'Alkali Lake entre quatre et cinq heures de l'après-midi. On établit un périmètre, un plan d'attaque. On attaque durant la nuit. On gagne, on les détruit et on repart grâce à un véhicule HYDRA si possible. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?"

                Les filles battaient des paupières, l'air ébahi. Lorsque Steve décidait d'endosser sa stature de chef d'équipe, on ne lui résistait pas. "Dans ce cas, il est six heures, je vous conseille de vous coucher le plus tôt possible pour être en pleine forme pour demain."

L'excitation tendue de la traque gagnait les bungalows.

Peggy vint trouver Steve alors qu'il rangeait les sacs à dos dans le coffre de la Ford. Elle était habillée avec élégance – Peggy s'habillait toujours avec élégance mais aujourd'hui plus que de coutume.

"Steve ?"

"Peggy ? Tu sors ?"

Elle lui lança un sourire charmant : "Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner ?"

"J'ai peur de n'être pas suffisamment habillé" s'excusa Steve en désignant sa tenue toute simple, une chemise bleue et un pantalon en toile beige. Peggy lâcha un rire léger : "Tu es parfait, Steve."

Et parce que c'était Peggy et qu'il ne pouvait rien lui résister, Steve avertit Sharon et Sam qu'il l'accompagnait en ville mais qu'il rentrerait tôt. Le sérum lui permettait de dormir peu en cas de besoin et il ne savait pas s'il aurait beaucoup de temps à accorder à Peggy une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Bucky.

                Peggy savait où elle allait. Quand Steve lui demanda si elle connaissait la ville, elle répondit qu'elle avait cherché le lieu parfait avec Colleen cette après-midi.

"Parfait ?" dit Steve, le sourcil arqué. "Tu es d'humeur mystérieuse en ce moment ?"

Peggy pouffa. "C'est juste là, tu peux te garer dans cette rue."

Elle le conduisit dans un restaurant. De la musique country s'échappait à l'extérieur. Un groupe jouait au fond de la pièce, un chanteur, un guitariste, un bassiste et un violoniste en chemise et cravate. Des couples de quadragénaires valsaient dans un espace dégagé, d'autres buvaient des verres au comptoir ou assis à des tables. Steve fut intrigué par la tête d'élan empaillé, accroché au dessus du bar et il réalisa que Peggy lui tendit un verre de gin.

"Santé, Steve. Au succès de ta mission pour demain."

Il leva son verre en écho à celui de Peggy. Elle avala son verre d'une traite. Steve la regarda, la bouche ouverte.

"À ma meilleure partenaire" et il avala son verre aussi.

"M'accorderas-tu cette danse, Captain ?"

Elle lui souriait et Steve distinguait derrière les rides la Peggy qui avait étalé un soldat d'un seul coup de poing la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

"Je ne sais toujours pas danser" la taquina-t-il.

"Au moins, cette fois, tu n'es pas en retard."

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Il offrit son bras à Peggy, elle s'appuya un peu sur lui parce qu'elle avait désormais quatre-vingt douze ans et pas vingt-deux, et il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. À son grand dam, cela lui rappela sa soirée avec Sharon à D.C, mais un coup d'œil à la tête du caribou avec ses bois immenses le ramena au présent. Le violoniste troqua son violon pour un banjo, le batteur s'emballa, le chanteur piaffa derrière le micro et le rythme s'endiabla.

"Oh, j'adore ça" gloussa Peggy et elle commença à onduler des jambes et à faire voler sa jupe. Son pendentif doré volait dans les airs derrière elle.

Steve éclata de rire et, sans lâcher ses mains, suivit les conseils de Sharon, sacrée Sharon qui malgré leur soirée chaotique avait réussi à lui inculquer des notions de danse. Ils dansèrent pendant deux chansons à toute vitesse, ils tapèrent des pieds, frappèrent dans leurs mains et chantèrent le refrain avec les autres danseurs et le chanteur, leurs mains toujours jointes et le sourire aux lèvres.

"J'ai besoin d'une pause" haleta Peggy. Elle s'assit à une table avec la dignité de la Reine d'Angleterre et argumenta avec Steve pour savoir si elle pouvait reprendre un verre ou pas – il ne céda pas cette fois et elle se rabattit sur un cocktail non alcoolisé. Steve se sentait bien – à sa place dans le monde. Il n'était pas Captain America, il n'était pas un type au corps trop imposant. Il était lui-même. Steve Rogers. En train de boire un verre et de danser avec Peggy Carter. Elle était _vivante_ , tellement _vivante_ , plus vivante et réelle que Steve ne l'avait jamais vu depuis son réveil. Elle lui lança, toujours avec ce regard brillant et malicieux :

"J'ai enfin eu ma danse avec toi."

Steve ignorait qu'il pouvait ressentir autant de tendresse envers quelqu'un. Son amour pour Peggy s'était émoussé – il avait bien dû le refouler à son réveil puisque cette relation était désormais une impasse. Il serra les mains de Peggy avec force.

"Après tout ce temps…"

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser l'amertume et la nostalgie : "Ça fait si longtemps, Steve. Si longtemps que j'attendais ça."

Il embrassa ses jointures noueuses, toutes ridées par l'âge et le travail physique.

"Je sais, Peg."

"Je te croyais mort. Je te croyais _mort_ , Steve. Tu n'imagines pas, quand j'ai appris qu'on t'avait retrouvé, je me suis dit : _Je vais enfin pouvoir le ramener à la maison_. Howard aurait été si heureux de te revoir, si heureux. Et tu es là, avec moi, ce soir. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander de plus ?"

"Tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé en me réveillant, Peggy."

Steve sourit et Peggy fut soulagée de voir que c'était un sourire vrai et pur comme Steve n'en avait que trop rarement, débarrassé de la gêne, de la tristesse ou des obligations officielles. Elle lui caressa les mains avec ses pouces. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait – c'était trop cruel. Mais il savait. Lui aussi. Soixante-sept s'étaient écoulés et rien n'avait changé entre eux. La même maladresse et la même compréhension intime de l'autre. Ils soupirèrent en même temps et s'amusèrent de leur duo toujours rodé.

"Ne sois pas triste" enjoint Steve, "Pas ce soir. Tu viens danser ?"

La musique country était devenue plus calme. Il posa une main dans le dos de Peggy et garda sa main droite enlacée avec la sienne. Elle garda son appui en s'appuyant sur le bras gauche de Steve et admira la fermeté de ses biceps – ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait quatre-vingt douze qu'elle n'appréciait plus les bonnes choses.

Peggy aperçut leur reflet dans le miroir au comptoir pendant qu'ils tournaient sur place, bercés par la chanson. Elle, devenue vieille et fragile, lui toujours aussi grand et magnifique. Ils auraient fait un couple parfait autrefois. Les gens les dévisageaient, intrigués. Steve attirait les regards, comme un dieu solaire, auréolé de gloire. Elle posa sa tête au creux de sa poitrine et soupira de nouveau. Qu'aurait-elle pu demander de plus ? Cette soirée était parfaite. Elle était seulement soixante-sept trop tard. Qu'importe. Peggy pouvait difficilement se plaindre. Steve était là.

Ils finirent la danse sans se lâcher un instant, ancrés dans le regard de l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sont-y pas chou ?  
> Dans le prochain chapitre, ils marchant dans les bois, ils se font un petit picnic dans le grand nord canadien entre potes et…  
> Je blague ! Attaque d'Alkali Lake !  
> (Je vous ai dit que j'écrivais mal les scènes d'action ? Sérieusement, c'est dur. Enfin, j'ai du mal…)


	11. À l'abordage !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous !  
> Voilà le début de leur promenade dans les bois.  
> Je me suis aperçue que je suivais un schéma récurrent. Chaque partie finit en catastrophe, surtout pour Steve, et le but de la partie suivante, c'est de tout réparer, de remonter la pente – jusqu'à ce que ça re-finisse mal… Mais l'histoire globale finira bien, quand même (n'exagérons pas !)  
> Je vous ai dit que les Chipewans étaient un véritable peuple de Natives ? Par contre, je ne suis pas trop calée sur leurs coutumes... (Il y a eu énoOormément de tribus indiennes différentes, des centaines !)  
> Plus de choupitude désormais.  
> Bonne lecture !!!

 

 

"Sam, réveille-toi" chuchota Steve dans le noir.

"Mmmh ?"

"Il est une heure trente. On part dans une demi-heure."

"Oh, shit" grogna Sam. Il émergea de sa couette en souhaitant se replier en boule n'importe où pour achever sa nuit.

Steve était déjà alerte et prêt. Pour cette mission, il ne portait pas son célèbre uniforme. Pas d'étoile, de rayures ou de bottes rouges. Il ne travaillait pas pour le SHIELD et il était là pour des motifs uniquement personnels. Il ne s'agissait pas de sauver le monde et de défendre des innocents mais de libérer son ancien ami et de détruire HYDRA par vengeance et par haine. Steve se trouvait parfaitement égoïste et refusait de porter l'emblème d'une icône d'altruisme et de bravoure.

                Les filles avaient le visage chiffonné et étaient silencieuses en sortant des voitures. Elles étaient garées sur l'Ingraham Trail, qui était vraiment un sentier caillouteux et pas une route. La Ford Fairlane avait rechignée sur le chemin, ses amortisseurs mal adaptés à un chemin de terre. Les véhicules attendraient leur retour sous les sapins. Une fois les phares éteints, il faisait noir. Vraiment noir. Sam et Steve étaient habitués, ce n'était pas leur première mission dans un terrain vierge d'activités humaines. Mais America et Kamala étaient visiblement mal à l'aise, Colleen était encore plus rigide qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils allumèrent leur lampe frontale et ils marchèrent. Il était deux heures cinq-deux quand ils quittèrent le sentier.

                Ils marchaient toujours quand l'aube se leva. Les déplacements n'étaient pas facilités par l'obscurité. Steve, qui avait une meilleure vision nocturne que tous les autres, marchaient en tête. Il calculait le chemin, les yeux constamment sur la carte et sur sa boussole, pour déterminer les meilleurs passages et éviter les zones trop denses en végétation. Ils marchèrent dans la forêt boréale, où les lampes frontales lançaient des traits de lumière entre les arbres. Leurs pieds lourds effrayaient des animaux fantomatiques. Steve guettait les hurlements des loups ou la respiration d'un ours mais les seuls bêtes qu'il distinguât furent deux élans qui disparurent dans les conifères.

                Il devait admettre que le poids familier du bouclier dans son dos lui manquait. Il ordonna une pause vers sept heures pour prendre un petit-déjeuner frugal. Après ça, les langues se délièrent avec le soleil et les Howling Commandos recommencèrent à bavarder entre elles. Sam remonta pour arriver à hauteur de Steve.

"Comment était ton rendez-vous avec Peggy ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu des autres.

Steve sourit : "Vraiment cool"

"Tu sais" avoua-t-il, "Je te prenais pour un bourreau des cœurs quand on s'est rencontré."

Steve éclata de rire. Paradoxalement, il était plus décontracté durant la traque. Il avait un objectif, il approchait du but. Il savait contre qui il se battait.

"C'est vrai, je – je croyais que tu sortais avec plein de filles, genre… Comme Tony Stark."

"Merci Sam, j'apprécie la comparaison" dit Steve d'une voix pince-sans-rire.

"Non mais c'est vrai, tu pourrais avoir toutes les nénettes que tu veux."

"Ouais, peut-être" dit Steve d'un ton négligeant.

"C'est plus compliqué que ça, hein ?" nota Sam et il apprécia quand Steve ne se referma pas dans sa coquille. Pourtant, Steve s'était promis d'y aller doucement avec Sam : il pouvait le quitter du jour au lendemain, rien ne l'obligeait à le suivre que son bon vouloir. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

"Je ne suis pas très doué pour tout ça, les rendez-vous, la – la drague, ce genre de chose. Diriger une équipe de soldats, prévoir un plan d'action, une bataille, pas de souci. Demander à une fille si elle veut venir au restaurant, c'est une autre paire de manches."

Sam éclata de rire mais ce n'était pas moqueur. "J'imagine que c'est une question d'habitude."

Ils marchaient entre les arbres, une arme à la main. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas inquiets car la base était à quarante kilomètres environ et d'après les Chipewyans, HYDRA ne s'aventurait pas à l'extérieur.

"Peut-être" soupira Steve. "Et puis, ce n'est pas facile de trouver quelqu'un qui ait la même expérience… Je veux dire, avec qui ça colle."

"Le courant ne passe pas toujours ?"

"Hum hum. C'est peut-être idéaliste mais je crois en la bonne personne."

Le rire de Sam résonna sur l'écorce des sapins. "Man, tu n'arrêtes jamais de me surprendre !"

Steve eut un sourire faible – une arme de défense.

"Steve Rogers, super-soldat, sauveur de la planète et éternel romantique. T'es incroyable !"

"Quoi ?"

"Je trouve ça cool. Sérieux, c'est impressionnant."

"Impressionnant ?"

"Tout ce que tu as vécu… Et tu crois toujours en l'âme-sœur !"

Sam lui donna une bourrade sur le bras.

"Ne te moque pas" protesta Steve.

"Je ne me moque pas. J'ai vu des tas de vét' devenir aigris et renfermés suite à la guerre… Tu arrives à rester toi-même."

"Plus ou moins" marmonna Steve et il referma sa coquille.

 

                "Au fait" demanda-t-il après une seconde pause dans la matinée pour prendre un goûter, "Est-ce que tu veux me dire pourquoi ça n'allait pas ces derniers jours ?"

Sam écarquilla les yeux. "Pourquoi ça n'allait p – Oh rien, oublie."

Steve le regarda, le visage blasé.

"C'était stupide" persista Sam, "Oublie ça." Steve lui jeta un regard mauvais et Sam ajouta : "On verra une fois la mission terminée."

"Ne pense pas que j'oublierais."

"Oh non, je vais confiance à ta tête d'entêté pour se rappeler de ça" grogna Sam.

 

                Ils avançaient à un rythme satisfaisant. La détermination de Steve galvanisait les Howling Commandos. Les filles n'étaient pas fatiguées, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint. La taïga était encore verte de l'été mais les érables au bord des lacs exhibaient déjà leur robe d'automne rouge et d'or et il y avait encore des plaques de neige à l'ombre, qui n'avaient pas fondu.

"Man" s'exclama Sam alors qu'un lac était visible en bordure des arbres, "On se croirait dans un roman de Jack London !"

Pourtant, à force de marcher sur le sol accidenté, à se frayer un chemin parmi les ronces et les fougères, ils avaient chaud. Sam ouvrit son manteau de ski capable de résister à des températures polaires et rangea ses gants. Son pantalon de ski imperméable était seyant et suffisamment près du corps pour ne pas produire de frottements aigus agaçants. Steve portait la même tenue mais au lieu d'être en noir comme les autres, il avait préféré le bleu marine.

                De tels vêtements étaient nécessaires. Il faisait gris et les nuages défilaient au dessus de leur tête à toute allure. Le vent était glacial et coupant comme un poignard. Steve se sentait comme un loup en chasse et les Howling Commandos étaient sa meute, lui en tête et elles déployées derrière. Il aimait aller sur le terrain. Il n'appréciait pas de devoir combattre – tuer – des gens, même mauvais. Mais il appréciait de faire un travail utile et difficile, un travail qu'il était le seul à pouvoir accomplir.

                Nouvelle pause à midi. Cette fois, ils se reposèrent plus longtemps.

"On est à dix kilomètres d'Alkali Lake" félicita Steve.

"Ça veut dire qu'on est proche de la base ?" dit America.

"Non, il faut encore remonter tout le lac, ce qui va demander, à notre vitesse actuelle, encore quatre heures."

"Oh, ça va."

Elles avaient l'air aussi impatient que lui.

                Le lac Alkali était confortablement logé au creux de collines et Steve préféra suivre la rive au plus près plutôt que de s'aventurer dans les hauteurs et risquer d'être plus visible. Ils étaient tous silencieux et tenaient leurs armes plus fermement. Steve était aux aguets désormais. Il s'arrêta, masqué par un bosquet de noisetiers : "Regardez !"

On distinguait la base au fond du lac, tout au Nord : un immense bâtiment de béton gris, haut de cinq étages, accoudé aux collines, qui dominait l'eau calme.

               Ils s'écartaient parfois de la rive du lac qui était trop dégagé pour continuer à l'abri de la forêt. Sharon repéra quelques caméras dans les branches de certains conifères mais Steve veillait à rester hors-champ. Le terrain était spongieux, humide. Les animaux étaient rares. Il fit passer des barres de céréales mais cette fois, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

Ils atteignirent la base d'Alkali Lake à quatre heures dix-sept de l'après-midi.

 

                Le soleil se couchait déjà. Steve et sa meute s'activaient après une pause bien méritée. Lui et Sharon étaient partis en repérage ainsi que Colleen et Mercédès. Les autres restaient installer le camp. À leur retour, après avoir étudié les infrastructures, le nombre approximatif de gardes et les entrées possibles, Steve dressa un plan d'attaque. Ce n'était pas des conditions idéales et tous le savaient. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils auraient dû attendre là des jours, ils auraient dû enquêter pour connaître les tours de garde, l'heure de la relève, le nombre exact d'agents HYDRA, les armes, les véhicules. Mais HYDRA était sur le pied de guerre et Steve était dans l'incapacité d'attendre alors que Bucky était si près. Après avoir concerté Sharon, il leur expliqua son plan.

"Moi, Sam, Kate, America et Kamala, nous forcerons le passage par l'entrée ouest, à l'extrémité du barrage, une fois que Kate aura neutralisé les deux gardes présents dans le mirador. Je présume que les gardes ne restent pas patrouiller sur le toit à la nuit tombée mais les capteurs et les alarmes les renseigneront immédiatement dès qu'on sera dans la place. Il faudra agir avec vitesse et précision. On ne sait pas à quoi l'intérieur ressemble donc évoluez avec précaution et protégez-vous quoiqu'il arrive."

Elles étaient en demi-cercle autour de lui, absolument concentrées.

"Je prends America et Kamala avec moi. Kate et Sam, vous êtes ensemble. Notre objectif : neutraliser le plus de soldats possibles et atteindre le Q.G. Mercédès et Colleen, vous passez par le haut. Trouvez une fenêtre, faufilez-vous discrètement dans la base, éliminez les soldats par derrière – et essayez d'en garder un à interroger si possible. Restez ensemble et soyez prudentes."

Les filles se tournèrent vers Sharon, la seule qui n'avait pas été nommée.

"Sharon passera par les conduits d'aérations. Tu nous rejoins au Q.G. Sois prudente aussi. On attaque à trois heures du matin donc reposez-vous en attendant. Des questions ?"

Sam leva le bras, un peu hésitant.

"Et si le Winter Soldier se bat avec eux… Contre nous… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Sam avait rencontré le Soldier. Il ne s'était pas à proprement battu contre lui ; il lui était tombé dessus à grands battements d'ailes et il lui avait tiré dessus mais l'autre l'avait balancé dans le vide avec une facilité glaçante.

Steve leur adressa un regard décidé, la voix égale.

"Votre sécurité avant tout. Protégez-vous. S'il est… erratique, vous savez qu'il est extrêmement dangereux donc repliez-vous et prévenez-moi. Laissez-moi m'en occuper dans tous les cas."

Cela lui en coûtait de dire ça.

"Ça va bien se passer" promit Sharon.

                À deux heures du matin, aussi reposés que possible après une deuxième nuit de sommeil partiel, ils replièrent les tentes et abandonnèrent une partie de leur équipement sur la rive.

"Vous avez toutes votre com' et vos lunettes infrarouges ? Armes ok ? Alors on y va, go !"

Sharon ne les accompagnait pas. Mercédès et Colleen les quittèrent une fois au pied du barrage. Sam les vit escalader la paroi sans grappin, avec l'agilité d'une araignée. Le silence était étouffant.

Le mirador était visible, illuminé à cinquante mètres de là. Kate attrapa son arc, accroché dans son dos, sortit deux flèches de son carquois. L'une entre ses doigts, l'autre encoché, l'arc bandé, elle visait sans tirer. On distinguait la silhouette des deux gardes immobiles, tournés l'un vers l'autre. Sam imaginait qu'ils prenaient leur café en se plaignant de l'ennui ("Tout est mort, ici" et "Ouais, tu l'as dit"). Sam eut le temps d'inspirer que Kate avait déjà tiré les deux flèches.

Steve bondit en avant sans même vérifier que les deux gardes s'effondraient – grâce sa vision améliorée par le sérum, il avait vu la première se planter dans la gorge du soldat sur la gauche. Il décapsula une bombe, la colla sur la porte blindée au niveau de la serrure et battit en retraite. La grenade explosa. Il arracha le reste de la porte, entra à l'intérieur. Le reste de l'équipe suivit. Le reste de la base HYDRA grouillait au dessus de leurs têtes.

De l'index et du majeur, Steve désigna le pallier du premier étage à Sam et Kate. Lui entraina America et Kamala dans les escaliers. Arme au poing, Kate sur ses talons, Sam parcourut trois pièces avant d'entendre le bruit d'une course. Il tira dans la poitrine du premier soldat et se baissa pour éviter le second. Kate lui planta une flèche dans l'œil. Encore une fois, le tir avait été parfaitement ajusté, avec une précision mortelle. Sam ne s'attarda pas dessus.

" _On est entrées_ " leur souffla Mercédès dans le com'.

Les couloirs, carrelage blanc, murs verts et lumière glauque, n'étaient pas propices à l'attaque.

 

***

 

L'équipe menée par Steve découvrit qu'HYDRA pouvait verrouiller les entrées à distance puisque les portes de chaque étage refusaient de s'ouvrir. Steve regrettait son bouclier qui lui permettait de casser les serrures avec facilité. Au quatrième étage, Kamala se précipita et plaça son portable devant le digicode.

"Je peux craquer leur système de verrouillage si vous me donnez deux minutes"

"Dépêche-toi" gronda Steve, "Y en a qui arrivent."

Il se sentait trop exposé sur leur petit pallier. America jeta un coup d'œil dans l'escalier pour juger la situation. "Deux soldats. Ils arrivent. Armes inconnus" et un tir de lumière bleue détruisit un pan de mur à quinze centimètres de la tête de Kamala. Steve bondit dans l'escalier. Ses réflexes surdéveloppés prédirent le tir du soldat le plus proche et il esquiva un jet d'énergie bleue. Il empoigna le soldat par le cou et le balança par-dessus la rambarde. Il sauta sur le deuxième les deux pieds en avant et lui enfonça la poitrine, le tuant sur le coup.

Lorsqu'il remonta au quatrième étage, Kamala avait ouvert la porte et America venait de fracasser le crâne de deux soldats postés derrière – littéralement. Steve enjamba la mare de sang en faisant signe aux deux agents de le suivre et ils s'aventurèrent dans les profondeurs d'Alkali Lake.

Kamala n'était pas une guerrière et suivait derrière, les yeux rivés sur son écran, mais America avait un style de combat que Steve n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle était loin d'avoir les mouvements fluides et souples de Natasha qui se battait en un seul geste continu que rien ne venait rompre. America était l'efficacité brute. Elle bondissait et frappait.

À un moment, dans une pièce, elle passa sous la garde de Steve, sauta en l'air en s'aidant du mur avec l'amplitude d'une panthère et envoya un soldat HYDRA aussi grand que Steve à terre d'un seul coup de poing bien placé. KO. Steve crut qu'elle s'était brisé les phalanges avant de voir qu'elle portait des sortes de poings américains autour des deux mains pour se protéger. Elle lui offrit un sourire de félin avant de continuer la progression à ses côtés.

 

***

 

Sam s'était posté à l'angle du couloir, au premier étage, il tirait à l'aveuglette pour ralentir les soldats HYDRA vêtus de combinaison noire qui arrivaient en courant. Un tir d'énergie fit volée du ciment autour de lui et il s'abrita derrière son angle. À ce rythme-là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

"Shit, man, c'est quoi ce truc ?!"

"Couvre-moi" ordonna Kate.

Sam posa un genou à terre et sortit le buste à découvert pour ajuster son tir. Il manqua le soldat de peu et faillit lui-même se prendre une décharge. Kate bondit comme une panthère, l'arc à la main, une flèche encochée. Elle tira, tordit son corps pour éviter un nouveau jet bleu, encocha une nouvelle flèche, tira. Les deux soldats s'écroulèrent comme des marionnettes aux fils coupés.

" _Cap' on a des soucis au niveau de la salle d'armes_ " notifia Colleen " _Ça va nous prendre du temps._ "

" _Ok, faites gaffe_ " dit Steve.

" _Pas de Winter Soldier en vue_."

Ils descendirent quatre autres soldats de cette façon : Sam s'avançait l'arme au poing en les submergeant de tirs jusqu'à ce que Kate bondisse lorsqu'une ouverture se précisait pour supprimer les survivants. Elle faisait exploser les serrures des portes avec les pointes de ses flèches explosives.

"Premier étage nettoyé" souffla Sam dans son com' mais personne ne répondit. Kate appuya sur le bouton et l'ascenseur s'ouvrit aussitôt.

 

***

 

Kamala ouvrit une autre porte. Couloir, couloir, porte, couloir. Béton gris, lumière sombre, sueur au front. Steve les faisait avancer sans hésitation, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de l'architecture d'Alkali Lake. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle informatique. Des dizaines d'ordinateurs étaient alignés comme des petits soldats.

HYDRA se réorganisait. Des soldats les talonnaient.

Steve balança un ordinateur à la tête du premier qui entra dans la salle. Il balança ensuite une grenade qui explosa sur les deux suivants. America s'occupa du survivant désorienté. Salle suivante. Des archives papiers. Des étagères de dossiers à perte de vue. Steve courait en tête. Il ne vit qu'à la dernière seconde un soldat d'HYDRA le mettre en joue derrière un rayonnage. Le tir d'énergie bleue lui frôla les cheveux.

 

***

 

L'ascenseur les avait déposés au quatrième étage. Sam aperçut les soldats HYDRA avant de voir Steve. Il tira sur celui embusqué derrière une étagère qui venait de viser le Captain. Il s'écroula. Son acolyte répliqua avec un pistolet normal. Kate lui lança une flèche dans la poitrine avec désinvolture.

"Merci" grogna Steve.

"De rien. Tu avais l'air perdu sans moi" plaisanta Sam.

Il y eut un énorme vacarme dans leur dos qui les fit sursauter tous les trois. Steve se retourna avec la rapidité d'un félin. America venait de faire tomber une étagère d'archives sur la tête d'un soldat qui arrivait en courant mais sous l'effet dominos, d'autres rayons s'effondraient eux aussi.

"Oups" dit-elle lorsque le silence revint.

L'équipe se reconstitua, tous les cinq ensembles. Kamala ferma les portes derrière eux, ils avancèrent encore. Les pièces étaient glauques, humides, sombres. Ils ne s'éternisaient pas dedans.

" _Quatre agents mis à terre_ " reporta Mercédès. " _On essuie des tirs du côté du hangar, on ne sait pas si on arrivera à tenir jusque là_."

"Où êtes-vous ?"

" _Au rez-de-chaussée_."

"On arrive."

Ils essuyèrent des tirs violents dans l'escalier. Kate lâcha une flèche incendiaire et Sam une grenade mais les soldats se retirèrent sans dommage. "On descend" ordonna Steve et il sauta dans la cage d'escalier. Il tomba droit sur les épaules d'un agent d'HYDRA, qui ne survécut pas au choc. Il faillit se prendre un tir dans la poitrine et chargea comme un ours. Il brisa la nuque du deuxième agent HYDRA.

"Ils fonctionnent tous en duo" remarqua-t-il.

Kamala déverrouilla la porte de l'escalier. Steve entendit les tirs dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

"Mercédès et Colleen ont des ennuis. On y va !"

Ils arrivèrent dans le hangar comme un train de marchandises. Un garage : voitures, jeep, motoneiges, hélicoptère, jet, même un tank. Mercédès et Colleen s'étaient abritées derrière ce dernier et essuyaient des tirs depuis une passerelle en hauteur. Steve bondit, accrocha les barreaux métalliques, se hissa dessus et courut vers les agents HYDRA pendant que Kate les criblait de flèches et que Sam répliquait par un feu fourni. Les cinq agents moururent une minute et vingt secondes après qu'ils soient entrés dans le garage. Il se pencha à la passerelle :

"Colleen, Mercédès, tout va bien ?"

"Colleen a pris un éclat dans le pied mais rien de grave."

Steve porta la main à son oreillette pour contacter –

"Captain ! Stop !"

Steve se retourna vivement face à la voix masculine inconnue.

Il se figea sur la passerelle.

Les Howling Commandos levaient les mains sur leur tête. Dix agents HYDRA avaient envahi le garage, deux en hauteur sur la passerelle, trois au sol, deux à chaque issue et un sur le tank, son espèce de fusil à énergie directement pointé sur Colleen et Mercédès. "Son arme m'est familière" pensa Steve et il commença immédiatement à calculer les options possibles en posant un genou à terre. Le sang rugissait à ses oreilles. Il sentait le couteau glissé entre sa chaussette et son mollet avec intensité.

"Au moins" pensa Sam en zieutant l'agent qui avait posé un fusil sur sa tempe, "le Soldat d'Hiver n'est pas dans le coup". Et il posa les doigts sur la lame qu'il avait caché dans sa manche en attendant une ouverture.

Le chef braqua son étrange arme sur Steve mais il était assez prudent pour rester à distance. "À terre !"

Sam dut lui aussi mettre les genoux à terre. Steve allait se jeter contre l'ennemi, au risque d'être criblé de balles.

"Tuez les autres."

Shit, pensa Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis navrée pour le cliffhanger assez naze…  
> Mais sinon, le chapitre était trop long xD


	12. Asphyxie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, vous savez quoi ?  
> Je suis la personne la plus gentille du monde, si si, j'ai décidé de poster tous les chapitres de la partie 2 avant de partir en vacances. Il reste celui-là et plus un (ou deux) autre-s.  
> Donc, comme je disais dans le chapitre précédent, ça va finir mal, évidemment.  
> Et Sam jure beaucoup – mais en anglais. Il a des tics de langages, comme nous tous ^^  
> Je tiens à m'excuser s'il y a des fautes. Je me relis (un peu/vaguement) mais je n'ai pas de bêta correctrice car je suis paresseuse/impatiente/individualiste, donc je suis désolée pour les fautes.  
> J'ai essayé de relire les chapitres précédents pour les débusquer mais je ne les ai pas vues... (Où se cachent-elles, où, OU ??)  
> Par contre, plus je lisais, plus je me disais : "Mal écrit, mal écrit, MAL ÉCRIT, RAAAH QUE C'EST MAL ÉCRIT !" donc, heu… Désolée aussi pour les phrases bancales ou pompeuses ou mal écrites.

 

Sam avait déjà vécu ce phénomène étrange lorsque le corps se retrouve en situation de danger extrême et que l'esprit panique. Voir chaque scène au ralenti. On dit que la vie passée défile devant ses yeux lorsque l'on va mourir et c'était faux – Riley n'avait sûrement pas revu son enfance merdique en tombant du ciel comme une torche. Par contre, le corps percevait tout avec une acuité incroyable. Les derniers instants avant de mourir étaient peut-être ceux où l'on se sentait le plus vivant.

Sam vit le soldat HYDRA braquer son canon droit sur lui et appuyer sur la gâchette. Il baissa la tête et sortit sa lame. Le jet bleu lui brûla le sommet du crâne mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de planter son couteau dans le ventre du type et Sam se redressa, l'agent se plia en deux, il lui explosa le visage du genou. Des tirs éclatèrent et Sam se jeta vers son pistolet qu'il avait jeté à terre plus loin.

                Kamala lança une pastille électrifiante sur le soldat qui la tenait en joue, Kate envoya une flèche explosive sur ceux à l'opposé du garage, Mercédès broya d'abord le canon du fusil puis le crâne du soldat qui le tenait, placé en haut du tank. Les cinq autres, dont celui qui menaçait Steve, avaient été descendus par Sharon et son fusil à longue visée.

Steve la remercia et guetta d'autres agents potentiels. Mais tout était terriblement silencieux.

"On a failli t'attendre" râla America contre Sharon.

Celle-ci était en tenue de plongée – une tenue spéciale, capable de résister à la température négative de l'eau d'Alkali Lake. Elle était entrée par les conduits d'évacuation et s'était faufilée pour aider Mercédès et Colleen – et l'équipe de Steve finalement. Il laissa Sharon vérifier l'état de Colleen et Mercédès et retourna à son équipe.

"Sam, oh la vache, est-ce que ça va ?"

Celui-ci avait le visage couvert de sang.

"C'est bon. Les blessures à la tête saignent beaucoup, c'est tout. J'ai juste besoin de mettre une compresse."

"Pas ici. On est trop exposés."

"Le bureau général est juste au dessus" les avertit Mercédès en le désignant du doigt.

Steve jeta un coup d'œil plus approfondi au garage. C'était la seule pièce à avoir d'aussi grandes des baies vitrées sur le lac. Le bureau à l'étage du dessus avait aussi des grandes fenêtres – les seules pièces assez importantes pour en avoir. Ils se replièrent au Q.G, Steve le premier.

Il y avait un vieil homme dans le bureau, leur colonel à en juger par son uniforme à boutons dorés. Steve aurait voulu l'interroger mais le vieillard agonisait, de la bave plein la bouche.

"Coupez une tête" grogna-t-il, l'écume aux lèvres, "Il en repoussera deux autr –"

Il retomba, mort. Steve le traina à l'extérieur par le pied.

Sharon soutenait Colleen dans l'escalier. Steve couvait Sam d'un regard inquiet même s'il n'avait pas l'air gravement touché.

                "Je vais juste mettre des strips, ça va aller" expliqua Sam. "La plaie n'est pas profonde."

"C'est quoi leurs armes ?" demanda Kamala. "Je ne suis pas une spécialiste mais je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça."

"Elles me font penser aux armes alimentées par le Tesseract, les fusils qu'HYDRA avait pendant la guerre. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale" précisa Steve.

"Non" dit Mercédès. "La forme, en tout cas, c'est celle des armes Chitauris."

Steve resta silencieux avant d'approuver, le visage inquiet. Sam pansait la blessure de Colleen, mettant en pratique ses notions de para-sauveteur.

"C'est grave ?" s'enquerra Steve.

"Vaut mieux éviter le sport pour aujourd'hui. Mais ça ira" assura-t-il.

Kamala s'installa face au poste informatique. L'écran s'affichait en grand sur le mur.

"Je vais essayer de pirater leur disque dur."

"Il y a des tas de dossiers sur les étagères, regardez."

Steve avait l'esprit ailleurs : "Kamala, est-ce qu'on peut avoir un visuel de la base s'il te plait ?"

Elle secoua la tête, navrée : "Je contrôle le système électronique des serrures mais les caméras sont dirigés par le système informatique. Faut que je pirate le disque dur de cet ordi et leur réseau avant."

"Ok. Dans ce cas, je pars chercher Bucky – le Winter Soldier. Restez ici, soyez vigilantes et contactez-moi si vous avez un problème. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Kamala, est-ce que tu peux verrouiller toutes les issues extérieures mais ouvrir toutes les portes à l'intérieur ?"

"Pas de souci."

"Je viens avec toi" prévint Sam.

"Ce n'est pas prudent, tu es blessé. Reste plutôt ici et –"

"Aucune chance que je te laisse seul avec lui, man. Je viens avec toi."

Steve et lui abandonnèrent le Q.G avec ses fauteuils en cuir, les papiers punaisés aux murs et l'ordinateur récalcitrant pour s'aventurer dans le ventre nauséabond d'Alkali Lake.

                Tout était sombre. Les plafonniers peinaient à éclairer les couloirs et les pièces et certains clignotaient sinistrement, comme dans les films d'horreur. Sam avait son arme fermement pointée devant lui. Ils traversèrent une pièce remplie de disques durs énormes, des pavés métalliques qui ronronnaient doucement et qui rappelèrent à Steve l'antre cérébral du Docteur Zola. Les deuxièmes et troisièmes étages étaient vides. Les pièces elles-mêmes étaient couvertes de poussière. Les dortoirs du troisième étage, à l'exception de trois, n'avaient pas été utilisés depuis longtemps.

"Où crois-tu qu'il soit ?" questionna Sam mais Steve n'en avait rien.

Ils redescendirent l'escalier. Ils avaient déjà inspecté le premier étage. Le rez-de-chaussée était occupé en grande partie par le garage. Sam sentait la sueur couler dans son dos. Dans cette atmosphère lugubre et angoissante, il venait à imaginer que le Soldier était caché derrière une porte, prêt à leur tordre la nuque dès qu'ils la franchiraient.

"Regarde" pointa Steve, "Il y a un sous-sol."

Le sous-sol était la prison mais aussi la partie scientifique d'Alkali Lake. Les deux devaient être intimement liées. Cette pièce devant laquelle ils étaient passés en détournant les yeux ressemblait plus à une salle de torture qu'à un laboratoire. Les cellules étaient vides et poussiéreuses, les serrures rouillées et les plafonniers cassés. Pas de prisonniers depuis longtemps, heureusement. De toute façon, HYDRA ne faisait pas de prisonniers. Sam sentit son estomac se nouer. Steve était si pâle qu'il en était presque gris. Il arpentait les pièces frénétiquement, de plus en plus vite les unes après les autres.

Les labos scientifiques, eux, étaient mieux entretenus. Une table d'opération neuve, des outils scintillants. Dans la pièce suivante, il n'y avait qu'un fauteuil avec toute une machinerie autour, des bracelets métalliques, des écrans noirs…

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" s'exclama Sam.

Steve appuya sur les écrans. Etonnamment, ils s'allumèrent. Ils scrutèrent ce qui s'afficha.

**Effacement de mémoire**

**Oui  /    Non**

"Holy shit" haleta Sam.

Steve recula, comme brûlé. Il s'appuya au mur et respira bruyamment. Sam crut que son partenaire allait vomir. Il débrancha la machine qui émit un bruit offusqué avant de s'éteindre. Il laissa Steve se calmer et entra dans la dernière pièce. Au départ, il ne comprit pas à quoi servaient les caissons noirs alignés contre le mur à l'horizontale. Il crut que c'était des cercueils. Mais en remarquant les conduits électriques et le hublot au sommet, il réalisa : des caissons de cryogénisation. Il les inspecta tous mais ils étaient vides. Il y avait quatre caissons dans la pièce. Le souci, c'est qu'il y avait un trou manquant entre le troisième et le quatrième et des câbles qui traînaient, abandonnés.

Steve fit la même conclusion lorsqu'il entra. Il crut qu'il allait s'effondrer. Mais il rebâtit rapidement les murailles de sa coquille et recolla les morceaux en miettes.

"Il n'est pas là" souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Sam tendit la main vers lui : "Steve" mais celui-ci glissa entre ses doigts et s'enfuit hors de la partie scientifique, presque en courant. Sam le suivit précipitamment. Steve retourna au Q.G comme une furie.

"Bucky – le, le Soldier" clama-t-il, "Il n'est pas là. Est-ce que quelqu'un, Kamala, est-ce que quelqu'un peut trouver où il est ?"

Il avait la mâchoire compressée, les muscles jouant sous la peau, et les yeux qui dardaient des éclairs bleus. Il masquait sa souffrance par la colère.

Les Howling Commandos avaient bien travaillé pendant leur absence. Sam regarda la grosse horloge au dessus du bureau. Quatre heures cinquante-trois. L'adrénaline allait disparaître et le laisser épuisé mais pour le moment, il tenait le coup. Kamala tapait toujours sur le clavier avec frénésie mais les autres avaient l'air vidées et Colleen somnolait contre l'épaule de Mercédès. Sharon releva la tête et tendit un post-it jaune à Steve :

"Je suis désolée, Captain. Il semble qu'ils aient transféré le Winter Soldier. Je suis vraiment désolée."

Steve prit la note et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

 

**Urgent : transférer l'asset à la base ASAP**

**65.1213.50.3948**

**_Joindre objet n°45 !_**  
  
---  
  
 

Steve resta longtemps sans bouger. Sharon le fixait d'un air inquiet. America et Kate fourrageaient toujours dans les papiers éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Mercédès triait les papiers et les rangeait soigneusement dans son sac à dos. Sam traversa la pièce pour poser la main sur son épaule mais Steve ne sembla même pas la remarquer.

"On sait où est cette base ?" demanda-t-il après un quart d'heure prostré en silence sur le fauteuil.

Sharon grimaça : "Kamala essaye de pirater le réseau. Une fois qu'elle aura pénétré l'ordinateur, on pourra trouver des indices. Par contre, on sait ce qu'est l'objet n°45. C'est une référence au sceptre de Loki. HYDRA le possède et semble vouloir le conserver autant que le Winter Soldier."

Steve avait le visage livide et tellement crispé qu'il faisait peur à voir. Kate et America échangèrent un regard inquiet et abandonnèrent leurs recherches pour se rapprocher de Steve.

"Ça va aller" dit Kate en lui frottant le genou affectueusement.

"Il est vivant" soupira Sharon. "Ça pourrait… C'est déjà ça."

Steve hocha la tête machinalement mais jeta un regard à Sam comme on jette une bouteille à la mer – avec désespoir. Il finit par reprendre contact avec la réalité et par récupérer son poste de Captain.

"Et ça, c'est quoi ?" demanda-t-il en désignant les armes étalées sur les bureaux en acajou et les dossiers que Kate et America étaient occupées à trier un instant plus tôt. Sharon se passa le visage dans les mains pour récupérer sa concentration.

"C'est tous les renseignements possibles qu'on a trouvé sur Alkali Lake et HYDRA en attendant que Kamala craque l'ordinateur. Vous voulez un topos, Captain ?"

"S'il te plait."

"Avant le mois de juin et la mort de Pierce, il n'y avait ici qu'une petite dizaine d'agents. Mais après la destruction du Triskelion, il semble que le nombre total d'agents dans la base est passé de dix à vingt-huit. Dont un étant le Soldat d'Hiver."

"Il manque un caisson de congélation" nota Sam. "Ils l'ont cryogénisé et ils l'ont emporté loin d'ici."

Sharon hocha la tête : "D'après la feuille de garde, quatre personnes sont parties il y a deux semaines avec un chargement – on peut déduire qu'il s'agissait du caisson avec le Soldier dedans. Cinq personnes envolées dieu sait où. Il manque aussi une Jeep dans le garage puisque d'après ce rapport-ci, il y avait quatre voitures en juin. Là, il n'y en a que trois ; et une place de parking vide. Et Mercédès a repéré une voie d'accès à l'est, de l'autre côté du lac. Ils ont dû partir par là…"

Elle fit les cent pas sur le tapis.

"Il y a un autre problème. Ces armes" Elle les désigna du doigt. "Vous comme Mercédès aviez raison, Captain. Il y a tout un dossier complet dessus. Ils ont repris les vieux designs des fusils de 39-45 qu'ils ont combiné à la technologie des Chitauris."

"Jasper Sitwell était chargé de récupérer les armes des Chitauris après New York" se rappela Steve. "Il a dû donner les armes à HYDRA."

"Et ces armes, elles sont puissantes. Mercédès et Colleen en ont vu toute une panoplie dans l'armurerie. Mais elles ne sont pas fabriquées ici. Elles sont faites en Érythrée, c'est marqué dans ce document." Elle brandit une feuille de papier.

"Où ça ?" demanda Sam.

"L'Érythrée, en Afrique de l'Est. Un horrible pays, une dictature, un peu comme une Corée du Nord africaine. Il y a toute une fabrique d'armes là-bas, des usines et tout, America, où as-tu mis les photos ?"

Elle chercha un peu avant d'abandonner dans le désordre.

"Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est un réel problème."

"Là, c'est une carte" dit Kate en tendant un bout de papier "Avec des capitales et des villes-clés comme cible, on dirait… Hong-Kong, Wakanda-City, Rio de Janeiro, Mexico, San Francisco, et Londres. L'opération _Détonations_."

"Une sorte de vengeance pour la mort de Pierce" expliqua America.

"Ok" dit Steve d'une voix lasse. "Donc le Winter Soldier a quitté la base cryogénisé avec quatre agents d'HYDRA, en voiture pour être plus discrets. Et HYDRA prépare une attaque terroriste dans cinq villes du globe avec de la technologie extraterrestre."

Il y eu un silence.

"Ça a l'air d'être bien résumé" admit Sharon.

"Ça pue" soupira America.

 

***

 

                "Kamala, tu y arrives ?"

Elle essuya son front. Les algorithmes et les séquences de chiffres défilaient toujours.

"Je ne comprends pas. Je suis bonne à ça, sans me vanter. Mais là, je… Je n'y arrive pas. Le code ne cesse de se transformer. Je sais que c'est urgent, j'ai mis en place un virus, on va savoir si ça fonctionne dans… vingt minutes."

Sharon serra le poignet de Steve. "Il reste des tas de dossiers qu'on n'a pas exploré, Steve. On trouvera bien des informations sur le Winter Soldier. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Il eut un sourire si faux qu'il faisait mal aux yeux. "Bien sûr."

Steve replongea dans le silence.

Sam regardait le ciel se parer de blanc à gauche des baies vitrées du garage – à l'est. L'aube arrivait. La quiétude fut rompue par une voix robotique hachée qui provenait de l'ordinateur. Kamala sursauta et Steve redressa la tête avec un éclat meurtrier dans les yeux. Une tête verte était apparue à l'écran et la voix avait un accent allemand à couper au couteau.

 

" **Bonjour à tous.**

**Comme le temps presse,**

**je vais être bref.**

**Vous avez peut-être réussi**

**à vous emparer de cette base**

**mais HYDRA perdurera.**

**Coupez une tête,**

**il en repoussera deux.**

**Le monde brûlera**

**et HYDRA renaîtra des cendres**

**pour forger un avenir meilleur.**

**Hail HYDRA**."

 

L'écran s'éteignit avec un "couac" et une lumière blanche.

"C'était quoi ce putain de truc ?" couina Kamala, qui avait été secoué par l'apparition.

"Zola" gronda Steve, qui s'était relevé.

Des disques durs montaient un filet de fumée noire et l'odeur de brûlé envahit la pièce.

"Le cerveau d'HYDRA, un scientifique allemand – suisse – mort dans les années 70. Il a été conservé par informatique."

"Autodestruction. Tout est fichu" pesta Kate en vérifiant dans la salle aux disques durs. "L'enfoiré !"

"Il a tout désactivé, le système de verrouillage, les caméras. Je n'ai rien pu sauver" Kamala était au bord des larmes.

Sharon se rapprocha d'elle pour la consoler. "Tu as fait de ton mieux. Ne te blâme pas pour ça."

Kamala jeta un regard à Steve : "Je suis désolée, Captain."

Steve était plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne réagit pas.

La dernière fois que Zola lui avait parlé…

_Votre mort ne vaut pas plus que votre vie._

_Un zéro pointé._

 

"Trois agents sont partis avec Bucky" dit-il lentement. "Cinq personnes en moins. Nous avons tué vingt-deux personnes. Vous aviez dit qu'il y avait vingt-huit personnes à Alkali Lake. Mais là, ça ne fait que vingt-sept. Où est le vingt-huitième ?"

Un silence lui répondit. Sam calcula dans sa tête rapidement. "Oh shit, man. Il s'est enfui ?"

"J'ai verrouillé toutes les portes" protesta Kamala. "Et il n'y a pas de fenêtres dans la base…"

"À part le garage" gronda Steve.

"Et le système de verrouillage a été désactivé…" murmura Sharon effrayée.

Elles bondirent toutes sur leurs pieds, même Colleen.

"Si l'agent arrive à communiquer avec une autre base et à les prévenir, c'est une catastrophe" appuya Sam.

"On a fouillé toutes les pièces avec Sam. Je ne vois pas comment il a pu nous échapper" dit Steve d'une voix lente. "À moins qu'il soit…"

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

"Il est dans le garage."

"Juste sous nos yeux ?" hoqueta Sharon.

Steve était déjà sorti du Q.G. Elle se tourna vers Sam : "Qu'est-ce que –"

"Oh shit" répéta Sam. D'où il était, il voyait l'hélicoptère qui venait de démarrer.

 

Les pales tournèrent bientôt si vite qu'elles devinrent un cercle de brume et les patins décollèrent du sol. Sharon s'empara de son fusil et sortit sur les traces du Captain. Sam distingua la pilote – une jeune femme rousse à la mâchoire décidée – avant qu'elle ne lâche une salve de tirs avec les mitrailleuses à l'avant de l'hélicoptère. Sam empoigna Kate par la taille pour l'empêcher de sortir dans le couloir et de se faire faucher.

L'hélicoptère se détourna du Q.G et pivota vers les baies vitrées. Il avait du mal à circuler dans le garage et la pilote tira dans le verre pour pouvoir sortir mais il lui fallut insister pour percer le vitrage blindé, prévu à l'épreuve des balles.

Comme un guépard, Steve sprinta vers l'aéronef sans ralentir. Il escalada la passerelle plus souplement qu'un singe et bondit. L'hélicoptère s'élança vers le ciel libre. Steve attrapa un patin au vol et se laissa entraîner.

          

Aussitôt à l'air libre, la pilote, Rosemary, tenta d'appeler la base HYDRA la plus proche, celle où les gars s'étaient rendus deux semaines plus tôt. Elle s'était planquée dans le jet lorsque le vent avait tourné et que la nénette blonde avait descendu tous ses camarades – _pétasse_ ! Elle avait ensuite rampé jusqu'à l'hélico. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe. La survie de HYDRA en dépendait.

"Base Nuuk, base Nuuk, 65.12, 50.39. Ici Alkali Lake 62.57, 113.55, est-ce que vous me recevez ? Base Nuuk ?"

Mais seuls des crachotements lui répondirent et elle sentit son sang se glacer. Qu'importe. Elle avait réussi à sortir. Elle était libre. S'il fallait, elle volerait jusque là-bas – tant pis pour les protocoles. Mais l'hélico était mal réglé : il penchait d'un côté. Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.

 

                Sam regarda Steve accrocher l'hélicoptère du bout des doigts et tenir prise, entêté qu'il était. Et il regarda l'hélicoptère monter haut, haut, haut, au dessus du lac. Le désastre était éminent. Sharon visa l'engin avec son fusil longue portée.

"Je l'ai. Je peux tirer. Je pourrais l'avoir mais Cap' est dessus…"

 

***

 

                Le vent était violent et il se renforçait avec l'altitude. Steve avait besoin de toute sa force pour rester accrocher au patin. Il regarda la base Alkali Lake devenir de plus en plus distante, le lac se rétrécir. Avec son bouclier, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée du véhicule. Trop tard. Il entendait malgré les sifflements des rafales le crachotement du micro et les appels désespérés de la conductrice. Il se hissa sur le flanc de l'appareil, petit à petit. Il remarqua son air choqué et arracha l'antenne avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'agir. "La base Nuuk ne captera jamais ton appel, ma jolie" pensa-t-il.

                Elle fit pivoter l'hélicoptère et Steve glissa car il avait à peine prise. Il empoigna le patin immédiatement et entreprit d'escalader de nouveau l'hélicoptère mais, cette fois, la pilote ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle faisait valser l'aéronef et essaya même d'utiliser la mitrailleuse mais les balles n'effleurèrent pas Steve. L'hélicoptère se cabrait et ruait dans le ciel comme un mustang dans un rodéo. Steve monta par l'avant. Il cassa les mécanismes de la mitrailleuse et l'utilisa comme marchepied pour s'installer sur le pare-brise.

                Il regarda la pilote droit dans les yeux. Elle avait un pin's Hydra sur sa veste et l'air exorbité des fanatiques. Et lui avait le visage partagé entre l'expression du désespoir et celle de la rage pure. Le vent écumait autour de lui mais Steve n'en avait cure. D'une main, il entreprit de briser le pare-brise, méthodiquement, à coups répétés, sans se soucier du sang sur le verre lorsque la peau céda, sans se soucier de ses métacarpes qui, malgré le sérum, se brisèrent contre la vitre. Il frappa jusqu'à ce que le pare-brise se craquèle et que sa main passe au travers.

                La pilote lâcha aussi les commandes d'une main et sortit de son étui un pistolet. Et elle tira sur Steve via le trou qu'il avait lui-même creusé. La balle transperça sa main, la droite, celle déchiquetée par le pare-brise, et effleura sa tempe. Il eut l'impression de se prendre le poing de Thor dans la figure et lutta pour rester accroché. Comme une étoile de mer à son rocher, il resta enraciné malgré le sang qui brouillait sa vue et le vent rugissant.

Il regarda de nouveau la pilote dans les yeux quand elle le visa une deuxième fois en essayant de conserver l'hélicoptère immobile. Elle tira au moment d'une rafale. Elle visa mal. Le coup fut dévié. La balle cogna le pare-brise et rebondit. Elle heurta Rosemary au niveau de l'œil droit. Une mort sans souffrance.

                Cramponné au nez de l'appareil, Steve la vit lâcher les commandes et s'effondrer sur le tableau de bord. Le soulagement fut de courte durée. L'hélicoptère sans conducteur devint fou et s'emballa. Il partit en vrille, les rotors tournant à toute vitesse dans un bruit apocalyptique. Le monde sans dessus dessous se transforma en une toile de couleurs floues.

Steve lâcha prise avec un soupir de douleur. Il tomba seul comme une pierre. Il avait pris l'habitude des chutes. Mauvaise habitude, songea-t-il. La souffrance anéantit ses pensées lorsqu'il heurta de tout son corps la surface de l'eau. Le choc lui vida les poumons et, quand il tenta de prendre une gorgée d'air, il ne réussit qu'à s'asphyxier.

Il sombra doucement dans l'eau noire et glacée.

La surface, loin, loin au dessus de lui, inaccessible, avait les couleurs blanchâtres de l'aube.

Il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Avec une résignation morbide, Steve remarqua que l'histoire se répétait inlassablement.

Le destin ne manque pas d'ironie.

Il vit la masse sombre de l'hélicoptère lui tomber dessus sans regret.

_À quoi bon…_

 

***

 

De la passerelle du garage, Sam assista à la chute de l'hélicoptère totalement impuissant.

"Oh, shit. Oh shit, shit, shit. Steve ! Steve !"

 

 


	13. Adieux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre de la partie 2 !!!  
> La partie 3, L'arithmétique des sentiments, commencera dans une quinzaine de jours, dans la série Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes.
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous !

 

 

 

"Peggy est morte" répéta Steve lorsque Sharon entra dans la pièce derrière Sam et encore une fois, sa voix était si dépourvue de sentiments que c'en était effrayant. Sam avait la bouche très sèche et le sang qui pulsait aux oreilles. Il posa machinalement une main sur l'épaule de Sharon mais elle ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

                Finalement, elle s'empressa d'aller vérifier. Elle contourna le lit et posa ses doigts sur la jugulaire de Peggy mais elle retira sa main brusquement, comme brûlée. Peggy était dure et grise. Elle s'était transformée en statue.

" _Rigor mortis_ " murmura Sharon, "Sa mort remonte à plus de six heures."

Puis son ton professionnel se brisa et elle laissa échapper un sanglot malgré elle. Une main sur les lèvres, elle déglutit et ferma les yeux pour reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même. Steve ne la regardait pas. Il restait assis, figé et courbé au dessus de Peggy.

"Elle était déjà… Comme ça. Quand je suis rentré" chuchota Steve, comme s'il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Sharon le dévisagea, les larmes aux yeux. Sam osa s'avancer et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Steve. De près, il était évident que Peggy ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle était bel et bien partie. Il remarqua trois enveloppes sur la table de chevet.

Sharon se leva s'enfuit dans la salle de bain. La porte fermée, les mains crispées sur la faïence du lavabo, elle laissa fuir un cri de douleur entre ses doigts. La douleur pulsait dans son ventre, insoutenable. Elle eut l'impression de perdre sa mère une seconde fois.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle utilisa la discipline du SHIELD pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle pleurerait plus tard. Le deuil attendrait. La mission prévalait sur tout le reste. Elle se mouilla le visage pour masquer ses yeux rouges. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain et qu'elle déclara aux hommes : "Je m'occupe de tout", sa voix était fêlée mais son attitude composée.

Les prunelles de Steve étaient pleines d'émotions mais il ne bougeait pas – c'était à peine s'il respirait. Il serrait toujours la main glacée de Peggy comme s'il ne voulait jamais la lâcher. Sam serra son épaule plus fortement et le remua. "Allez, Steve, viens." Au bout d'une éternité, Steve finit par desserrer ses doigts. La main de Peggy retomba. Sans vie.

Sam força Steve à se lever et à regagner sa chambre. Il avait pris deux enveloppes sur la table de chevet, celle au nom de Steve et une autre à son nom. La troisième était pour Sharon. Il n'était même pas étonné que Peggy lui ait écrit. Il était trop plein d'émotions pour ça.

Steve se roula en boule sous les draps, sans faire un bruit. Si Sam fermait les yeux, il pouvait même s'imaginer seul dans la chambre. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son propre lit, dos au mur, de façon à pouvoir garder un œil sur Steve. Il l'observa fixer le plafond sans mot dire jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement le fasse basculer dans le sommeil encore une fois.

Une fois Steve endormi, l'adrénaline disparut, les émotions se calmèrent, Sam se sentit profondément épuisé. Il ouvra son enveloppe. La lettre était datée de plusieurs jours déjà. Sam se demanda si Peggy avait senti la vie la quitter progressivement, ses forces décliner peu à peu, si elle avait senti la mort poser sa main sur sa nuque et qu'elle n'avait rien dit à personne.

Vingt-quatre heures avant, elle entraînait Steve dans un bar de Yellowknife. Le souvenir semblait vieux de plusieurs années… Sam se rappela de la vieille dame acérée sur le perron de sa maison, des discussions qu'ils avaient partagé dans la Ford Fairlane et de cette promiscuité chaleureuse pendant une semaine. Ses yeux brûlaient.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de Steve qui, lui, l'avait connu depuis des années.

 

_Cher Sam,_

_Cette lettre n'est pas un testament ; ce n'est que les pensées qu'une vieille dame n'ose pas prononcer à voix haute. Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de te demander ça mais à plus de quatre-vingt dix ans, on ne s'embarrasse guère des convenances. N'abandonne pas Steve Rogers. Captain America est un roc qui peut porter le monde sur ses épaules mais Steve Rogers a besoin d'un ami. Je sais qu'il est entêté, obstiné, téméraire à l'extrême et réservé au possible. Mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est un homme de bien. Si tu peux, Sam, si tu le veux, prends soin de lui pour moi. Je veillerais sur vous du mieux possible – même si, avec cet âne bâté, ce ne sera pas du gâteau. Prends soin de toi également, Sam._

_Bon voyage,_

_Peggy Carter_

 

                Il se moucha le plus discrètement possible et sortit dans le salon voir si Sharon n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Elle parlait au téléphone et, des bribes que capta Sam, elle contactait des proches.

"Ma famille va me tuer pour l'avoir entraîné aussi loin" soupira-t-elle en raccrochant. "Ils vont me tenir responsable."

Sam n'était pas proche d'elle et ne l'aimait pas particulièrement mais après la prise de la base HYDRA, le sauvetage de Steve le matin même et cette tragédie, il ne pouvait que l'admirer. Il lui prit la main et essaya de l'apaiser :

"C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle n'avait jamais été aussi lucide depuis des mois. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse."

La main de Sharon se crispa entre ses doigts et elle détourna le regard. Elle se pinça le bord des yeux pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Sam battit des paupières rapidement. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge, toujours sèche, était en feu.

Toc

                Toc

                               Toc

"Ils viennent emmener Peggy…" murmura Sharon. Sam resta à ses côtés lorsque les responsables des pompes funèbres vinrent chercher Peggy – son corps. Les autres membres des Howling Commandos vinrent s'agrouper dehors pour regarder son départ. Les plus jeunes avaient les yeux rouges et ne cachaient pas leurs larmes. Colleen soutenait Mercédès, la bouche tordue d'un pli douloureux.

"Où est Steve ?" demanda Sharon à voix basse.

"Il dort, vaut mieux le laisser."

C'était un crève-cœur de les voir emporter Peggy sans autre forme de procès.

"Je dois aller avec eux" se justifia Sharon, la voix blanche, les yeux flous.

"Je m'occupe de tout ici" l'assura Mercédès. Elle la serra dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne parte.

Sam regagna ses quartiers. Il souleva les draps pour vérifier que Steve était bien dans son lit. Il dormait. Sam contempla les bleus qui prenaient déjà une couleur jaune, verte et mauve sur ses pommettes et son front, son nez fracturé qui se remettait d'aplomb doucement, ses cils d'une longueur impossible, ses lèvres fines et délicates et il soupira.

Il ne dormit pas bien. Ses cauchemars étaient vivides, incrustés sous la rétine : Riley tombant du ciel, Steve chutant dans le lac, d'autres images de la guerre en Afghanistan, des corps démembrés, alignés sous le soleil… Il se réveilla en sursaut une bonne dizaine de fois. Il ouvrait les yeux et se redressait immédiatement pour vérifier que Steve était bien là. Qu'il soit endormi ou pas, Sam n'aurait su le dire. Mais au moins, il ne bougeait pas.

                Vers six heures du matin, il renonça à réessayer de se rendormir et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain prendre une douche. Steve ne bougea pas de la journée. Sam savait qu'il était réveillé car il était dans son lit en train de bouquiner un roman de Zora Neale Hurston lorsqu'il l'avait entendu se réveiller brusquement, certainement à cause d'un cauchemar. Mais il avait gardé les yeux clos lorsque Sam lui avait demandé comment il allait et n'avait pas insisté devant son mutisme. Il ne prononça pas un mot de la journée. Il ne lut pas sa lettre non plus, pourtant placée en évidence. En fait, il resta quasiment dans la même position, roulé en boule, le visage tourné vers le mur.

Sam ne distinguait que ses épis blonds sous les draps. Il posa une nouvelle boisson énergisante et des barres de céréales sur la table de nuit et ne quitta pas la chambre, en soutien moral pour son ami. Il aurait bien aimé que Steve avale quelque chose, ne serait-ce que pour guérir plus facilement. Il savait que son super-métabolisme avait besoin de consumer plus mais il n'était pas sa mère. Même en deuil et triste à se taire, Steve était capable de prendre soin de lui tout seul. Sam voulait juste être sûr qu'il ne se sente pas seul.

Sharon vint le trouver à deux reprises. La première fois, dans la matinée alors que Sam continua à lire Zora Hurston. Comme il rechignait à laisser Steve, elle vint s'asseoir en tailleur à l'autre extrémité. Elle avait les yeux rouges, l'air défait et épuisée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la forme de Steve sous les couvertures et leva les sourcils pour questionner Sam ; il répondit par une moue d'ignorance.

"Peggy est chez les pompes funèbres de Yellowknife mais elle va être rapatriée à New York selon ses dernières volontés." Elle agita sa lettre-testament.

"Le Howling Commandos est en train de fouiller les documents d'HYDRA. On va raccompagner Peggy chez elle. Ensuite, il faudra s'occuper de ces usines d'armements en Afrique."

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, perdus dans leurs pensées.

"Et toi, Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Il haussa les épaules : "Je vais suivre Steve. Je ne le quitte pas."

                Elle revint l'après-midi et passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait les yeux rouges et le teint défait. "Sam, Steve ? Je voulais juste vous avertir que le cercueil de Peggy repartira par avion à New York demain midi."

Steve ne broncha pas.

Le temps passa lentement, très lentement. Sam s'ennuyait. Il s'inquiétait encore plus. Vers minuit, alors qu'il comptait les moutons pour s'endormir, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait vraiment à Steve. Il soupira encore.

 

***

 

                Le lendemain matin, Sam fut tiré d'un énième mauvais rêve par le chuintement de la douche. Il grogna en s'étira et maudit le monde entier avant de s'apercevoir que c'était Steve. Il n'était pas vraiment plus loquace mais au moins, il bougeait. Il mangea son bol de porridge en même temps que Sam et Sharon dans la cuisine et, dans le silence, l'absence de Peggy était une évidence intolérable.

"Tu veux lire ta lettre ?" demanda Sam lorsqu'il trouva Steve assis sur son matelas, les coudes sur les cuisses, le regard perdu. Il haussa les épaules et, d'un geste négligeant de la main, fit signe à Sam de l'ouvrir pour lui. Curieux, Sam s'exécuta mais il avait l'impression gênante de s'incruster dans l'intimité de deux personnes.

 

_Cher Steve,_

_Je tenais à te remercier pour ces derniers jours passés en ta compagnie. T'avoir auprès de moi est plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais espéré. Je dois avouer, je suis vraiment effrayée de devoir te laisser seul. Sans personne pour veiller sur toi, tu vas certainement de retrouver dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Tu as toujours pris des décisions inconsidérées ; je t'en prie, sois prudent. N'abandonne pas ton ami James Barnes. Mais sois prudent, Steve, espèce d'imbécile têtu. Promets-moi. J'ai beau avoir quatre-vingt douze ans, j'espère que tu écouteras toujours mes conseils, même si ce n'est que d'une oreille. Quelques injonctions de dernière minute puisqu'apparemment, c'est de coutume. Arrête de t'en vouloir. Surtout pour James. Et pour le reste. Fais la paix avec toi-même, bon Dieu. Et fais-toi des amis (autre que ce charmant Sam Wilson). Le monde a changé. Ne regarde pas en arrière, le passé est passé. Je sais que tu n'abandonneras pas le combat. Je serais toujours avec toi. Je sais que tu feras toujours les bons choix. Prends soin de toi. Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ta partenaire,_

_Ta Peggy_.

 

Sam n'osa par regarder Steve immédiatement. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit passer le dos de sa main sur ses yeux et renifler.

"Toujours des bons conseils, Peggy" dit-il d'une voix mouillé en arborant son fameux sourire triste. Il ressemblait à un chien battu.

 

                Ils rassemblèrent leur courage pour aller en ville dire un dernier adieu à Peggy. Allongée dans son cercueil, elle reposait sereinement. Vêtue d'une robe blanche, sa chevelure argentée disposée en auréole autour de sa tête et ses roses blanches déposées artistiquement, sa dépouille était royale. Mais son visage ressemblait à un masque, fardé, figé, dépourvu d'émotions – ce n'était plus vraiment Peggy.

Steve lui effleura la joue du doigt avec une douceur surprenante, le visage mis à nu, exposé.

"On est allé danser avant-hier soir, juste avant de partir à Alkali Lake" dit-il à voix basse, et Sam ne savait pas s'il parlait à Peggy, à lui-même ou bien à lui et Sharon à côté. "On s'était donné rendez-vous en 1945, un rendez-vous galant pour aller danser. Juste avant que je ne plonge le Valkyrie dans l'océan Antarctique. Jamais pu y aller. Elle m'a dit que ça faisait soixante-sept ans qu'elle attendait ça…"

Sam soupira : "Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Steve. Ce n'est pas une petite danse qui l'a tué."

Dans le silence qui s'étira, Sharon prit la parole d'une voix faible : "Quand je me suis levée dans la nuit, vers une heure du matin, je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller. J'ai été la plus silencieuse possible. Si j'avais allumé la lumière, peut-être… Peut-être que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose…Peut-être qu'elle était déjà morte… J'aurais juste aimé être à ses côtés."

"Elle est morte en dormant" souffla Sam, "Auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle connaissait sa chance."

Le silence étendit ses bras sur eux en une embrassade étouffante.

En ressortant, Steve leva son visage à la bruine automnale et laissa les gouttes masquer ses yeux mouillés.

"C'est fini. C'était la dernière à se rappeler de Steve Rogers, le p'tit gars de Brooklyn."

 

***

 

                Les Howling Commandos attendaient l'avion du SHIELD supposé les rapatrier à New York au petit aéroport de Yellowknife. Leurs voitures de fonction seraient renvoyées aux États-Unis plus tard. C'était le dernier souci de Sharon. Elle avait réquisitionné une salle de conférence et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de micro ou de caméras, elle avait profité de l'attente pour faire un dernier récapitulatif avec Steve et Sam. Mercédès et Kamala faisaient le point sur les données.

"… à l'usine d'armement en Érythrée. Les armes sont basées sur celles des Chitauris et fonctionneraient avec une énergie récoltée et stockée grâce au Tesseract. Il y a encore énormément de zones d'ombres, notamment sur l'opération qui vise des métropoles des cinq continents…"

Sharon avait contacté Phil Coulson et Maria Hill. Ses supérieurs ne tarderaient pas à prendre une décision – leurs ordres devaient arriver en même temps que l'avion. Steve se pencha en avant, soudainement concentré sur Mercédès.

"… On ne pense pas que le Winter Soldier ait été transféré dans cette base. Ils ont quitté la base en voiture, ça n'aurait pas de sens qu'ils se rendent en Afrique."

"La fille dans l'hélicoptère a mentionné une base Nuuk à plusieurs reprises" coupa Steve d'une voix sourde.

Il avait toujours l'air de l'ombre de lui-même mais il n'était plus le fantôme apathique du jour suivant la mort de Peggy.

"On sait aussi que le spectre voyage avec le Winter Soldier mais on n'a pas beaucoup plus d'indice dessus – comment ils ont réussi à le récupérer, ce à quoi ils vont s'en servir…" expliquait Mercédès.

"Les deux armes les plus destructrices d'HYDRA ensemble dans le même panier" gronda Colleen près de Sam.

Mercédès sortit une carte d'une pochette et la déploya sur la table.

"D'après les coordonnées trouvées à Alkali Lake, la base se trouverait au Groenland. Pas loin de Nuuk, la capitale. On a aussi retrouvé une carte de visite," Elle la plaça à côté de la carte "Celle d'un hôtel à St Pierre-et-Miquelon, un territoire français. Kamala a une théorie sur ça."

"Il n'y a pas d'avion qui effectue de liaisons entre St Pierre et Nuuk. Je pense qu'ils ont dû prendre un bateau là-bas. D'ailleurs, ça serait plus logique s'ils trimballent le caisson de cryo du Soldier…"

Steve se pencha pour regarder les indices. Du doigt, il mesura la distance entre Yellowknife et Nuuk puis avec New York. Kamala remballa la carte et tendit le dossier à Steve.

"Merci les filles" et sa voix était si pleine de reconnaissance que s'en était douloureux à entendre.

Il les dévisagea toutes une par une : "Je vous remercie de votre aide, toutes, du fond du cœur. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas poursuivre la volonté de Peggy. Les Howling Commandos ont été reconstitués grâce à elle mais je ne peux pas continuer avec vous. Je vais suivre la piste de Bucky dès que je lui aurais fait mes adieux." Il agita le dossier dans sa main. "Je suis désolé que nos chemins doivent se séparer mais je vous quitterais sitôt après l'enterrement."

Sharon fit claquer sa langue sur son palais et le son retentit comme un coup de fouet dans la pièce.

"Ce n'est pas ce que Peggy aurait voulu, Captain" dit-elle d'une voix métallique. "Elle le marque même dans sa lettre d'adieu. Ne gâchez pas votre vie à pleurer les morts, Steve Rogers. Occupez-vous des vivants."

Steve eut l'air déstabilisé par sa virulence. "Je dois assister à son enterrement. Je ne peux pas –"

"Chaque minute compte. Chaque jour passé vous éloigne de votre ami. Vous et moi le savons bien. Peggy n'aurait pas voulu que vous abandonniez votre quête."

Steve hésitait. Ses yeux dansaient entre la pochette qu'il tenait dans la main, les Howling Commandos, le visage décidé de Sharon. Il carra les épaules et se grandit.

"Je vais continuer à chercher Bucky mais je jure de revenir rendre hommage à Peggy. Je reviendrais sur sa tombe avec lui, je le jure."

Sharon lui sourit : "C'est tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu, Captain."

 

***

 

                L'avion du SHIELD, reconnaissable à sa forme effilée basée sur les Quinjets, se posa sur la piste d'atterrissage avec délicatesse. Colleen serra la main de Steve avec force. Mercédès lui donna une accolade sur l'épaule, de toute sa force, avec sa prothèse. Kate fit claquer deux bises sur ses joues en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds. America lui fit un high five féroce puis un salut militaire ironique. Kamala le serra dans ses bras et lui cria en s'en allant : "Tu es mon nouveau personnage de fanfiction, Captain". Sharon voulut lui serrer la main mais Steve l'attira dans une étreinte maladroite.

"Merci pour tout, Sharon. Remercie encore les filles de ma part. Et bonne continuation."

Elle rougit : "Merci à toi, Steve. Fais attention, sois prudent."

"Sûr."

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, hésitants.

"Tiens-moi au courant quand tu seras rentré à D.C" lâcha Sharon en jouant avec ses cheveux.

Steve eut un sourire de travers : "Avec plaisir, _voisine_. On pourra peut-être reprendre un café ensemble."

Ça faisait du bien, ces bribes de normalité dans le chaos qu'était sa vie.

Sharon hésitait. Elle se mordait les lèvres, jouait avec ses cheveux. Finalement, elle se jeta à l'eau.

"Elle aurait voulu que vous ayez ça, Steve."

Elle posa dans sa main le pendentif en or ouvragé de Peggy.

"Merci" dit Steve maladroitement, "Mais tu ne veux pas le garder ? Il… Heu, il t'irait mieux qu'à moi."

Elle secoua la tête fermement, les larmes au bord des yeux.

"Tu savais qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir ?" chuchota-t-elle. "Je l'ignorais. Jette un œil."

Steve secoua la tête et appuya sur le bouton poussoir.

Le pendentif avait deux cadres. Sur celui de gauche, Steve regarda son propre visage, pris soixante-dix ans auparavant, avant l'opération Rebirth, avec son cou de poulet déplumé et son regard brûlant. Sur celui de droite, un dessin qu'il avait fait lui-même, un vieux papier jaune plié en quatre. Steve sut d'instinct que c'était un croquis des Howling Commandos, fait pendant la guerre, pendant l'été 1944. S'il le sortait délicatement du cadre et qu'il le dépliait, il y aurait vu tous les gars, sourire aux lèvres autour d'une table. Bucky y était aussi. Et Peggy dans sa fameuse robe rouge. Il referma le pendentif, les doits tremblants.

"Merci, Sharon."

Elle lui sourit en retour. Ils ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien compris.

 

***

 

Les filles embrassèrent Sam et le serrèrent dans ses bras avec plus de familiarité que Steve.

Steve et Sam firent des grands signes aux Howling Commandos alors qu'elles marchaient à reculons vers le jet qui s'était enfin immobilisé. Kamala avait sorti un mouchoir et Kate se mordait les joues.

"On se reverra" leur promit Sam de loin en agitant la main. "On part quand ?" demanda-t-il à Steve.

"Rien ne t'oblige à venir avec moi" dit Steve en scrutant Sam en face.

"Je sais" répondit-il. "Et je suis toujours sérieux quand je dis que je te suis."

Steve courba la tête en un merci silencieux. Sam fit mine de ne pas voir ses yeux brillants.

"On part quand ?" répéta-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.

"Dès que –"

Steve prit une grande inspiration, stupéfié.

Le pont escamotable venait de s'abaisser. Natasha apparut à l'intérieur de l'avion. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Sharon, trop loin pour qu'ils puissent les entendre, et elle lui glissa un dossier – les ordres de Coulson et Hill, probablement. Elle se dirigea vers eux de sa démarche souple de panthère, un bagage à la main.

"Dites-moi, jeunes gens" lança-t-elle, le visage impassible et un sourire dans la voix "Il semblerait que vous ne pouvez pas vous passez de moi."

Sam et Steve ne purent empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir sur leurs lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" dit Steve, les mains sur les hanches, le menton présomptueux, avec un soupçon de Captain America dans les yeux.

Elle le toisa de son regard fier. "Je viens t'aider. Tu n'arriveras à rien sans moi, c'est évident. Pas vrai, Sam ?"

Sam leva les mains en riant : "Tu ne seras pas de trop !"

Steve lui donna un coup amical sur l'épaule pour accueillir Natasha : "Tu viens m'aider ?"

"À chercher James Barnes" répondit Natasha d'une voix légère. "Fury a lu le rapport de l'Agent 13. Il pense que tu n'auras pas trop de deux équipiers pour trouver ton ami. Est-ce que vous m'acceptez dans l'équipe, messieurs ?"

"Tu parles !" sourit Steve et c'était le premier sourire sincère que Sam lui voyait depuis Alkali Lake.

En se dirigeant vers la voiture, ils se sentirent le cœur plus léger de savoir Natasha avec eux.

Steve ouvrit le coffre de la Ford Fairlane pour que Natasha puisse y déposer sa petite valise.

Ils embarquèrent et Sam démarra le moteur.

La traque continuait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, la partie 2 est finie !  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
> Et merci à toi, LonelyDay, d'avoir toujours pris le temps de commenter et de débattre, et surtout d'être resté là malgré la longueur du machin !!!

**Author's Note:**

> Dans le premier chapitre, on voit des Avengers, plein plein (youpi) et un nouveau personnage que j'adore et je trouve trop stylé !  
> See you soon !


End file.
